Teacher's Pet
by WhisperingDreams089
Summary: As soon as Kagome saw him she was captivated by his looks. His long white hair. His big hands. The way he looked at her with those eyes as if she was the only person in the world. The way he kissed her and left her breathless. To bad he was her teacher.
1. Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter One – The Teacher**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome entered her locker code in while waiting for Sango, but of course she was late, as always. Figuring she was off gossiping with crazed fan girls, who obsess over every hot guy there is.

She really had no problem at all being friends with Sango or, as the school called her the 'gossip queen'. Looking around she watched as a group of freshmen girls walked down the hallway chatting happily.

Self-loathing filled her. In the beginning of the year of high school she was so consumed with her studies, she hadn't realized that she didn't have as many friends as she wanted. Even if this was senior year, when she tried to make new friends they either used her or just two faced her.

Maybe school wasn't for her. Maybe, there was a reason she didn't have very many friends.

She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Sango. 'She was supposed to be here five minutes ago.' Cursing her friend for her lack of punctuality she started to fiddle with her black, ruffled, skirt.

After about another two minutes of waiting she headed off in the direction of her next class. 'Where the hell is that girl?'

As she rounded the corner there was a whole group of girls huddled in a circle. 'What's going on?' Kagome made her way over to the bundle of girls and tried to look over all their heads, but didn't succeed.

"Oh my God did you see him?" A girl screeched.

"Yes, he is so freaking hot!" The other girl told her friend.

Kagome started to push her way into the middle of the circle when she saw Sango there blabbing about something. 'God she must have been so caught up in gossiping she forgot about me. How sweet' Biting down the sarcasm she tapped Sango's shoulder to gain her attention.

Sango turned around and saw Kagome looking a little ticked off. Sango's eyes widening in realization. 'OH MY GOD, I FORGOT ABOUT HER!'

"Kagome I'm so sorry I was so caught up, I forgot about you."

Kagome's eyes softened a little and she smiled. Sango was the only real friend she had so keeping her anger down she linked her arms with Sango's

"Its ok Sango just be on time next time. So what's with all the crazed fan girls?" Kagome gestured to all the chattering girls behind her.

Sango gasped. "You didn't hear?" Kagome gave her the 'I-wouldn't-be-asking-you-if-I-knew-look.'

"God Kagome you're really behind in the gossip." Sango said going through the crowd, Kagome close behind. They pushed their way out of the circle and to Sango's locker.

"So will you tell me what's happening now?" Said Kagome trying to look somewhat interested in the gossip.

"Oh we have a new teacher," she replied eagerly.

Kagome felt her anger rekindle. "A teacher! That's all! That's why you were-" Sango immediately stopped her before her friend could go into another lecture about, "How teenagers today make little things seem as if they were the end of the world." She was still suffering from the last one "Sex and teenagers".

"You didn't let me finish." Kagome closed her mouth and muttered an apology.

"Not just any teacher, a very hot teacher and when I mean hot, I mean H.O.T. That's not even the best part he's only 20." Kagome gathered all the information and shook her head in disappointment.

It's amazing how many girls would go 'ga-ga' over a guy they barely even know. Personally she didn't feel like she needed a man in her life, especially an attractive guy because she couldn't bear having girls hitting on him and he'd probably be tempted to stray away. She was a strong independent women and she only needed her friends, the ones she had, and family to survive. Eventually she would settle down and have a family, but now school was her main focus.

"What class is he teaching?" Sango shrugged.

"I think history, but no one really knows."

They both made their way to their history class and sat in their normal seats. Everyone in the classroom seemed to be whispering about the young teacher that was supposed to be in one of the history classes. 'Oh I can't wait for this day to be over.' Kagome inwardly groaned and dropped her head on her desk. Today was going to be a long day. There was the sound of the door being swung open and Kagome picked her head up off the desk.

The door opened and Kagome's breath was caught in her throat. There stood in her classroom, the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on. Long platinum blonde hair, which could probably be mistaken for white, pulled back into a low ponytail. Muscular body beneath a black Armani suit. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of gold. Thin pale pink lips showing neither a smile nor frown. Skin that looked pale, but not a sickly pale, a flawless pale. 'He is gorgeous!' Kagome shook her head at the thoughts 'Oh god he's the teacher! I didn't think I was going to act like one of those bimbos.'

She glanced around to see if she had been caught, but it seemed all the girls in the room were as transfixed by him as well.

The handsome stranger smirked and placed his brief case on his desk and took his jacket off flexing his biceps underneath his blue shirt in the process. He wrote his name on the bored. 'Mr. Toshrio'.

"My name is Mr. Toshrio and I will be you teacher for the remainder of this year. If you have any problems with that you can leave now." He paused; his gold eyes flickered around the classroom, daring anybody to leave. He smirked inwardly.

"I will not tolerate any of your nonsense. No games, no note passing, no gossiping, no fighting. If any of that happens I will send you to In School Suspension or detention, no exceptions. I expect all of you students to act your age and not a year younger. You're in high school; you should know what's expected of you already." His voice was firm and powerful, showing all the students that despite from his good looks, he was a cold hearted bastard.

"I am here to teach you history. I am not your parents or your friends so don't give me that bull about how you can't do this and that. You will receive homework at least twice a week and a research paper or project every month. Are there any questions?"

Silence was his answer.

"Good, now let's go around the room and introduce ourselves. State your name and two things about yourselves." He leaned against the desk, still standing and pointed to a girl in the front row. All the girls in the class said they were either single or they were into make up and boys. Leaving Kagome to believe that she had entered the twilight zone. She looked at Sango it was her turn hopefully she wouldn't say anything about boys.

"Hi, my name is Sango, and I love sports and I enjoy hanging out at the movies, as long as a cute boy is there."

'Well so much for not saying anything about boys' Sango winked at Kagome and then sat back down. The classroom waited for Kagome to get up and introduce herself but she stayed in her seat. Sango reached over and gave her a reassuring pat on the arm, urging for her to get up.

Kagome could feel her blood coming to her face. She hated doing stuff like this. It always made her nervous.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I love just sitting back and reading a nice book and just relaxing at home." She said in a small voice and sat back down blushing like mad while everyone in the classroom stared at her as if she was an alien.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl named Kagome in surprise. She was the only girl who didn't seem to be into make-up and gossip. He liked that, he liked that a lot.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Next Chapter: **Mr. Toshiro needs a tour of the school and guess who offers? Yep, Kagome then starts to realize that she's seeing Mr. Toshiro as more then a teacher.


	2. Show Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Last Time:**

_Sesshomaru looked at the girl named Kagome in surprise. She was the only girl who didn't seem to be into make-up and gossip. He liked that, he liked that a lot._

**Chapter Two – Show me Around**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome copied the last of her notes for the five-page research paper that was given to her by Mr. Toshrio and made her way to Sango who was at the door.

"Looks like I'm going to have to pull an all nighter." Sango mumbled while looking at all her homework Mr. Toshrio had given them. A research paper, on a chosen time period, due by the end of this week and one word came to describe this… crazy.

"He has only been here for two days and he's already giving us a research project."

"Yeah, I know I can't believe he gave us so much homework already." Kagome agreed. "Sango, you want to come to the library with me so we can get some of this research paper done? We could just ask Myouga and he'll let us skip class."

"Sure, I'll go tell Myouga, and you just go and save us some computers." Sango didn't bother to wait for the reply and skipped happily to their drama class, leaving Kagome to walk towards the library.

Kagome looked around all the hallways wondering what was so memorable about high school. Maybe she didn't like it because she only had about four friends here.

Kagome glanced up at the hallway clock, 9:50. 'Could this day go any slower?' She thought to herself.

"Excuse me?" A silky voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Mr. Toshrio looking towards her. Kagome checked behind her to see if he was talking to somebody else. Nope only her.

"Yes?" her voice was soft and squeaky like a mouse.

"Could you be so kind as to show me where the principal's office is?" He smirked. "I'm still new here and I need a tour so I was going to ask your principal to have the honors of showing me around." Kagome smiled and nodded slowly.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl; she was biting her lip as if in deep in thought. She looked up at him and her blue-grey eyes lit up. "How about I show you around I was just going to the library, but I guess I have time."

"I suppose you will do." He replied rudely. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile, ignoring his snide comment, and walked towards the end of the hallway.

"Ok let's start here." She looked around and noticed they were on the English and Drama hallway.

"This is the 100-200 hallways, you have all of your drama and english classes will be on this hallway." Sesshomaru nodded telling her he understood and to move on. Kagome then made her way to the next hallway. "You probably know this. It's the 300-400 hallways, where you'll find all your history, foreign languages, and government classes."

She looked up at the tall figure before her and stared at him as if it was the first time she had seen him. Long, silky, platinum blonde hair down to his waist that could make any girl green with envy. In the back of her mind she wondered if he had a special shampoo, and wondered if she could get any. His strong cheekbones made him look sophisticated and his small pale pink lips looked soft and sweet. The pale skin brought out the color of his cold hazel eyes. Big, long hands that she could image roaming all over her body. His strong, muscular chest pressed on top of her naked body making her moan in ecstasy. Kagome blushed a bright red when she felt an unfamiliar throb between her legs. 'Where the hell did that come from? I shouldn't be thinking about him! He's my teacher for Christ's sake!'

This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. "If you're done staring at me maybe we can finish this tour." His monotonous voice making her flush in embarrassment. She then muttered an apology and made her way down the next hallway.

"This is the 500-600 hallway you have your math and science." Her voice chirped, her blue-gray eyes dancing with joy. Sesshomaru silently wondered what could make her so happy. Life wasn't happy, life sucked. Well his life did anyways. He glanced at the tiny girl in front of him looking her over. If she could check him out why couldn't he?

Her big blue-gray eyes brought your attention to her peach shape face, her luscious pink lips, and button like nose. The slim waist down went down to her nice creamy legs that he could imagine wrapped around his waist. Her swan like neck tossed back with her raven tresses cascading down her back, moaning in pleasure. Her breasts bouncing up and down as he thrust in and out of her. Sesshomaru stopped there feeling himself harden at the thoughts. He felt disgusted; this was just another pitiful woman on this earth.

Quickly he caught up with her making sure he didn't lose her. "This is the cafeteria; the teachers usually eat in their classrooms though." Kagome said.

She finished giving Sesshomaru the tour and led him back to his room.

"I guess that's the school." She noticed they were alone in the classroom and she began to feel nervous. Who wouldn't if they were alone with a beautiful man?

"I guess I should be going." Before she could exit Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

"Thank you Miss umm" She mentally slapped herself, she had forgotten to give him her name, and he couldn't remember her name out of 100 students.

"Kagome" She smiled and left the room hopefully Sango wouldn't be to upset that she left her in there for 30 minutes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She raced into the library her raven hair was wild and papers were slipping out of her binder. She saw an annoyed Sango waiting for her by a set of computers. She quickly ran up to her and apologized.

"Sorry I was late I had to do something for a teacher." For some reason she didn't bother to tell Sango she was with Mr. Toshrio. Why, she had no idea. Yes, she could trust Sango, but her friend would probably make a big deal out of it. That's why she wasn't going to mention it.

Sango only rolled her eyes and booted her computer up then both girls started gathering information on their project.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome gazed upon the sky while walking home from school. The wind blew slightly causing her hair go into her face. She breathed in the fresh air and stopped at the park she always went to after school.

Sitting down on her favorite bench she watched as the children play on the playground. She thought about how she'd love to be a kid again, so she could possibly make more friends and spend more time with her father.

Kagome smiled as a red headed kid around the age of five rushed over and jump on top of her. His tiny arms barely wrapped around her neck tightly.

"Kagome I missed you." He muffled into her hair. She happily returned the hug.

"I missed you too Shippo. How are you?" He lifted his head up from the crock of her neck and smiled.

"I'm wonderful I just started Kindergarten today." He jumped down and puffed his chest out.

She giggled at his so called tough boy image.

"Really! I would've thought you would be in at least third grade!" She teased, ruffling the boy's hair. "I get that all the time." He started and looked around to see if anybody else was present. "One person even thought I was in the _fifth _grade." He whispered as if he was telling her a secret.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Kagome brought her purse out and started to rummage around looking for something. "Here it is." She then pulled out a bright green and blue light up toy yo-yo and handed it to Shippo.

His eyes widen in surprise. "This is for me?" He looked at her suspiciously for a moment.

"Yep, all for you." He lunged at her and gave her a big hug.  
"Thank you Kagome."

"You're welcome Shippo." They pulled apart when Shippo heard his mom calling him.

"I have to go now will you be here tomorrow?" He looked up at her and gave her the puppy dog eyes, because he knew that was her weakness. She lightly plucked his nose playfully,

"You know it."

Shippo gave her one last hug then ran to his mother. Sighing, she closed her eyes; she loved that little boy as if he was her own child.

A small raindrop fell on her nose. She looked up and saw that it was getting dark fast. 'Oh no it's going to rain.'

"Of course it has to rain when I don't have my umbrella." She cursed.

Kagome got up and headed towards home if she was lucky maybe she could be home before it started to storm.

BOOM

She jumped up and swallowed the large lump in her throat. It then started to pour down rain. She inwardly congratulated herself 'Great, just great Kagome.' By the time she was halfway home, the rain had stopped, she was soaking wet and shivering from the cold air.

Her hair was tangled, while her clothes clung to her like a second skin. She turned a corner and noticed that a car was right by her driving slowly.

"Excuse me miss?" A male voice called out to her. She ignored him she wasn't naïve. She didn't know this dude, he could try to kill her or rape her. Kagome stopped her thoughts she was already cold, wet and scared she had to think positive. 'I will make it home' there positive right?'

Kagome could feel the person's eyes on her; watching her every move. She walked a little bit faster, but the car just sped up. She walked slower, the car slowed down. 'What do I do?' Times like this she wished she watched those shows that taught you how to save yourself in situations like this.

Kagome heard the car cut off and a car door slam. She closed her eyes tightly thinking it was a dream, a very bad dream. She tensed when a hand was firmly around her shoulder and pulled her around to his face. Kagome tried to scream, but never got a chance to when his rough hand went around her mouth.

She took a tiny peep out of her eyes and saw a curious pair of ice blue eyes looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He asked removing his hand from her mouth. Kagome didn't answer; she was currently trying to make her heart rate go down.

"I was looking for 265 Lee's Mill, but I didn't know where I was." He started as his eyes raked over her body. She looked good, real good wet. Kagome blushed and tried to cover herself.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked angrily, the nerve of this guy.

He smiled. 'She's feisty I like them like that.'

"I was going to ask you for directions, but you kept on walking."

Kagome looked over the man. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail. A boyish face and blue eyes. His legs looked muscular and tight she figured he did track or something. He looked friendly enough. She gave him a lop-sided smile.

"Lee's Mill is right around the corner." She said quickly. She wanted to get home. Out of these wet clothes and into a nice warm bath.

He gave her a charming smile and a thank you, than proceed to his car.

"Welcome." She muttered as she continued her way home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After taking a long bath and eating some dinner she went to bed.

BEEP BEEP BE-

Kagome knocked the alarm clock of her dresser and stretched lazily. Reluctantly getting out of bed she showered and brushed her teeth. Kagome wrapped her naked body in a towel and made her way towards her closet. 'What to wear?' she went through her clothes three times till she found the perfect outfit. Hip hugger jeans and a cotton white t-shirt that read 'FCUK'. (A/N: That's a real fashion company! French Connection United Kingdom) She grabbed her brush and brushed out all the knots and pulled her hair into a bun leaving two strands to frame her face.

Kagome ran downstairs and was greeted by her mom. She was making French toast, her favorite. She jammed the food in her mouth and kissed her mom good-bye.

"Bye mom, love you." Her mom looked up from the dishes and smiled.

"You to dear."

She looked up at the sky smiling at the sunrise. It was beautiful, the red and yellow mixed together had made the clouds look a pinkish red. She loved watching sunrises and sometimes she would arrive at school early just to enjoy the peaceful surroundings.

Kagome entered the school and saw nobody was here, but a couple of students. She wanted to try to do some of her project on the 1850's in Japan.

After about twenty minutes of research she made her way to her history class. Kagome sat down in her desk and figured she could read a few pages before class started, so she pulled out a book she received from the library the other day. "When the Emperor Was Divine."

Sesshomaru entered the room and got ready to deal with rude and ungrateful students. He stopped when he saw what was her name? Kagome, sitting down reading a book. She was obviously engrossed and didn't see or hear him enter the classroom. 'When the Emperor Was Divine.' He was impressed not many students, let alone people, read books like that.

"That's an interesting book." Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice. She blushed, a bright red when she saw that he was talking to her. 'Well duh who else is in here?'

"Yeah, she's one of my favorite authors." She replied as he made his way to the desk beside her.

"You're interested in novels like that?" She nodded excitedly

"I love to read it gets my mind of the world here and get sucked into all the adventure or excitement in a book." She laughed to herself. "I wish my life was like a book at times." She sighed and closed her book, saving her page number.

Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled "A book, why is that?"

"All books have a happy ending and life doesn't. You never get what you wish for. You don't have the adventure in real life." She made eye contact with him. Blue-grey clashed with golden. "I wish I could have a happy ending, but so far I feel like I won't be having one."

RING RING

Students started to flood the classroom. He took one last look at Kagome and made his way to the front of the room. Class had begun.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Next Chapter: **Kagome spends some time with her favorite teacher and there's trouble I the lunch room and who is the mysterious boy Kagome met when she walking home?


	3. Detention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time: **

_"All books have a happy ending and life doesn't. You never get what you wish for. You don't have the adventure in real life." She made eye contact with him. Blue-grey clashed with golden. "I wish I could have a happy ending, but so far I feel like I won't be having one."_

_RING RING_

_Students started to flood the classroom. He took one last look at Kagome and made his way to the front of the room. Class had begun._

**Chapter 3 - Detention **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome tapped her pencil against her desk thinking about the previous conversation that she had with Mr. Toshrio. 'Why did I tell him that?' She put the pencil to her mouth and bit at the tip of the eraser. 'I bet he thinks I'm a fool now.'

Sango watched Kagome through class wondering what was going through her mind that got her attention off class. Usually Kagome would be taking notes and answering questions, but today it seemed as if something was bothering her.

Sango looked up to see Mr. Toshrio busy writing their homework on the board. She tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked still chewing on the pencil, glancing over at Sango.

"You ok Kags? You're zoning out." Kagome reluctantly pulled the pencil away from her mouth "So, can't I zone out?" She inquired her voice showing the agitation at her friend's question.

"No, it's not that it's just that you're usually paying attention in class. Sorry, too be worried for my friend!" Sango retorted forcefully, a bit hurt by her best friend's hostility.

Kagome looked down at her desk, something was wrong with her. First the conversation with Mr. Toshrio then drifting off in class and next she was yelling at Sango. But what was wrong? She felt fine and nothing unusual happened. Maybe she was sleepy or hungry? She shook her head. No, that couldn't be it.

"I'm sorry Sango for being so snappy. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me."

Sango smiled she couldn't stay mad at her friend long "It's ok, so want to hang out after school?" Sango questioned.

"Of course you two can hang out after school." Both girls stiffened at the sight of a tall man standing right above them.

Mr. Toshrio looked down at the two guilty girls and smirked. "You two can have fun in detention today," he looked at Sango. "How's 4:00 sound?" Both girls nodded not daring to argue.

"Good." He said turning around leaving the two bright red tomato's behind him and getting back to his lesson plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru sat at his desk trying to concentrate at the work on his desk, but every time he looked down he thought about those blue-gray eyes staring at him. 'I wish I could have a happy ending, but so far I feel like I won't be having a very pleasant one.'

Those words kept replaying in his head over and over. He let a low growl escape his chest. Why the hell was he thinking about her? She was nothing, but a mere student that he talked to. He ran his strong hands through his delicate white hair. 'Get a grip Sesshomaru, why are you thinking about this girl?' He looked down at the papers on his desk once more before the same blue-gray eyes flashed in his head.

Sesshomaru pushed himself up from his chair and tore the papers to shreds. Why the hell was he acting like this? He quickly threw the shreds away in the trashcan and made his way down to the cafeteria. The bad news was that he would have to see her again today. The good news was her friend was going to be there too.

He pushed open the door and noise instantly hit his ears. He looked around and already noticed the table difference. Preps at one table, Goths at another, the geeks in the corner, yes, this was high school, and he didn't miss it at all. Sesshomaru sighed and made his way towards the lunch line. 'Let's see what's on today's menu today?'

'Sloppy Joes.' He answered his own thought.

Sesshomaru let another sigh escape his throat, figures lunch would be nasty. He grabbed the sloppy joe and went to the cash register pulling out a couple yen to pay for this so called food. He looked at the lunch lady and shivered.

She looked around 67 and her clothes consisted of a bright green blouse and red pants. She had extra skin sagging down well below where it should be. Too much make up on that made her look remarkably like a drag queen. On the left side of her cheek was a humungous black mole. Sesshomaru squinted slightly, there was hair coming out of that mole.

"This one is on the house." Her voice sounding scratchy and teeth yellow. She smiled and gave him a wink. Sesshomaru decided it was time to leave before he lost his appetite.

"Sweet cheeks you forgot your change!" The lunch lady yelled swinging some yen above her head. All eyes were on Sesshomaru. 'Sweet cheeks?' Cursing his luck he resisted the urge to rip out his hair.

He turned around and felt somebody run into him causing his plate to drop his sloppy joe on a white 'fcuk' t-shirt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome sat down at her usual lunch table and laid her head in her arms. Detention. She, Kagome Higurashi, had a detention. She inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled, trying to get over the fact that today was going to be her first time in detention. 'I don't belong there!' Which was the truth, why would a straight 'A' student who is at the top of the class be in detention?

Kagome felt an arm snake around her waist and groaned. She did not have time for Kouga.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? I don't like my woman to be sad." She lifted her head from her arms and removed his arms from around her waist.

"Kouga, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your woman." She replied. Kagome let a small squeal come out her throat when she was snatched against a firm chest. "Of course you're my woman." He pulled her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "We're going to get married and have lots of kids."

She wanted to scream why were bad things happening to her? Kagome didn't even bother to argue. It would be a waste of her breath. "Kouga let go of me please." She mumbled into his chest which to her surprise, he did just that.

"Thank you." She fixed out her white t-shirt. "I'm going to get some food, do you want anything?" She said while getting out of her chair and looked at him.

"No, thanks I'll think I'll just have you." Kouga smirked, but quickly went away when he saw the dangerous look she was giving him. "On second thought I'll take that last order back and get an order of fires." He fidgeted uncomfortably. Yeah he loved Kagome, but when she was mad she was down right scary.

"Good choice." She muttered turning around she made her way to the lunch line.

'Who the hell does he think he is?' She wondered. She basically met him today and he was claiming her to be his woman!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Flashback **

Kagome glanced around the classroom for an empty desk and got the one on the first row. She took out her book and began reading, after a few minutes the bell rung and she placed her book inside her bag.

The teacher entered the room a few seconds later, with a boy that looked oddly familiar behind her. She still couldn't make out his face all the way.

"Students, I'm glad to say we have a new student today.' She moved out the way revealing the new boy. Kagome held in a surprise gasp. That was the same boy she met yesterday.

"Class, meet Kouga Wolf." He gave the class a devilish grin and winked at a red headed girl in the middle row.

Kagome looked at the boy named Kouga and guessed in was pure coincidence maybe he didn't remember her. 'Yeah right, He was practically ogling my goodies.' She put her head down on her desk hopefully he didn't see her.

"Please take a seat behind Kagome." The teacher glared at Kagome. "Kagome, please raise your hand and get you head off the desk." She chided.

Kagome slowly raised her head still allowing some of her hair to block her face.

Kouga made his way towards the desk and sat down. 'Good he didn't see me.'

Later in class, she felt a rough hand tap her shoulder. 'Got to ignore.' She felt him tap again, this time a little bit harder. She closed her eyes. 'Maybe he'll go away?' Another tap harder then before. 'I guess not...'

He leaned over to her ear, allowing his hot breath to trace the out line of her ear. "Excuse me, but can you hand me the pencil under your desk." His husky voice made her shiver. She nodded meekly and looked under the desk for the pencil. Grabbing the pencil she passed it over her shoulder.

"Thank you." He said removing the pencil out her hand.

"Kagome, can you please come here for a minute?" The teacher questioned. Kagome slid out of her desk and went over to the teacher who was sitting at her desk.

"Yes ma'm?"

She smiled. "Kagome, I need you to show Kouga how to open his locker and go get his books from the front office." Kagome glanced over at Kouga who was currently hitting on the red head he winked at earlier.

"Uhh yeah. Sure." She would just hide her face from Kouga. She could do that right? Kagome made her way to the door and waited for Kouga to follow.

"You ready?" He asked walking up from behind her. "Yeah." She mumbled, covering her face.

They walked the hall silently neither one making a sound. It was starting to annoy him so he decided to talk to her.

"What grade are you in?" He started

"12th." She replied.

"How long have you been going here?" He asked another question, thinking that she would at least try to carry the conversation.

"All 3 years." She replied again.

"Where you from?" He insisted, still trying to make conversation.

"Miyajimi." She said inwardly laughing at his failed attempts.

Kouga shrugged figuring she obviously didn't want to talk. He looked at her from behind watching as her long legs moved back in forth. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't figure out what.

Kagome stopped at the office and made her way to the front desk.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A little old lady asked from behind the desk. Kagome nodded and pushed back some hair out of her face to talk to the lady.

"Yes, I need books for a new student. Umm Kouga Wolf?" She questioned still looking at the lady. Keeping her eyes on the ground she questioned him.

"Do you have your schedule?" He nodded and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out his pocket. Still curious why she wouldn't let him see her face. She couldn't be that ugly.

"He needs books for these classes." She handed her the crumpled schedule. The old lady smiled

"One moment sweetie." She went in the back of the office into the storage room.

About five minutes later she came back out without any books in hand. The old lady glanced at Kouga.

"Young man, I need you to carry your books yourself they're too heavy for an old lady like me." She laughed and gave Kagome the list of books to pick out. "You can help him young lady." She added motioning to Kagome.

Both students went back in the storage room and glanced around. The room was dusty and smelled of rotten eggs. There were around 7 shelves full of Algebra I and II, Science, and Literature books. In the corner Kagome saw cobwebs and something scurry across the floor. She nearly gagged when she glanced up and saw tons of bugs hanging from above her head.

"No No No!" She repeated over and over. Kagome quickly turned the handle and exited the storage room, slamming the door behind.

Kouga exited the room and saw the girl on the floor her head in her hands, shaking.

"You scared or something." He teased.

"No, it stinks in there." She lied.

"Ok whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Can I have the list of books then?" He held his hand out and Kagome pulled the list out her pocket and put it in his hand.

Kouga quickly grabbed her wrist and stood her up, making sure she couldn't hide her face anymore. 'It's her.' He looked her over. Yes, this was the girl he saw the other day. He thought he would never see her again. Kagome snatched her wrist and from his grip. 'Maybe I'll tell him that I have a twin?' She thought stupidly then sat down on the ground facing the other way.

"It's you," His voice barley over a whisper, sitting down in front of her. She muttered a few choice words under her breath before nodding. He smirked and grabbed both of her hands and kissed them gently.

"Kagome?" He questioned looking in her big blue gray eyes.

She blushed and tried to snatch her hands back from him, but his grip just tightened.

"You are now my woman." He gave her his famous wolfish smirk. Her face was now as red as a tomato from embarrassment and anger. She snatched her hands back and poked him in the chest.

"I belong to nobody!" She yelled gathering everybody's attention in the office. "I am not your woman, I belong to myself." She huffed annoyed.

Kouga smirked. "Ok Kagome, whatever pleases my woman." Kagome was now infuriated. 'Who the hell does he think he is? Calling me 'his woman.'' She looked at Kouga and her eyes flashed mischief, but then went back to normal. Kagome gave him a sexy smile and moved closer to Kouga. She climbed on top of him, while he leaned back onto his elbows getting a good view of her cleavage. His heart beat speed up. She allowed their chests to touch and bent down so she could reach his ear.

'I knew she would come around.' She blew her hot breath on the shell of his ear sending a shiver down his spine. "Kouga?" She asked huskily.

"Ye-yes?" He stumbled trying to concentrate on the girl and not his reactions to her soft body on top of his.

"I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN." She yelled in his ear.

Kouga yelled some curses and covered his right ear. Kagome smiled and shoved him so he fell back onto the floor. Getting up, she dusted off the invisible dirt and gave him an arrogant smile. "Get your books and get to class Wolf."

He smiled and rubbed his right ear. "She wants me."

**End Flashback**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Does he not understand I don't like him?' She closed her eyes repressing the urge to scream then looked up to a muscled chest and a sloppy joe falling on her white 'fcuk' shirt.

"Great just great..." She muttered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Next Chapter:** Oh no there's more trouble in the lunch room and what's exactly going to happen during Kagome's detention.


	4. Detention pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time:**

_'Does he not understand I don't like him?' She closed her eyes repressing the urge to scream then looked up to a muscled chest and a sloppy joe falling on her white 'fcuk' shirt._

_"Great just great..." She muttered._

**Chapter 4 – Detention pt 2**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A red, chunky liquid dripped down from a white shirt. The chunks of sauce slid down her milky white skin, leaving a brown trail behind. She shivered, involuntarily as a piece of meat went down her black bra. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed, trying to ignore the weird greasy liquid that it was somewhere that it shouldn't be. Kagome took a glimpse out her eyes to see who she ran into, but closed them instantly after she saw a flash of white.

'Please don't let it be who I think it is.' She begged to god. Her mouth was dry and in grim need of a water now. Then another drop of the sloppy joe just slipped past her bra, and sliding slowly down her stomach. 'I wonder if this is how it feels to have slime on you.' Her mind wondered for a bit, but soon was shoved aside when she realized there was slimy meat still in her bra.

For some reason she couldn't open her eyes to gaze upon those haunting ones. The same cold gold eyes, which would stare at her in class. The emotionless eyes from a man, no god, which made you, want to shrivel up and die.

'Is he still there?' She took a small peek out when there was a husky sound of somebody clearing their throat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru watched the girl with mild amusement. 'I think she wants me to disappear.' A small smirk appeared on his face, but just as quickly as it came, faded away into his emotionless mask. He cleared his throat when he saw her let a small peek out her blue-gray eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Slowly her eyes traveled up the well toned body to meet his cold, shrewd eyes. 'Why is he so cold?' She wondered. Unknowingly, she chewed on her bottom lip. 'I wonder if he was like this as a kid.' She smiled at the thought of a child, such as himself, being the same cold hearted, emotionless boy.

'What is that girl thinking?' He watched, as she kneaded her bottom lip and laughed at something.

"Girl, are you just going to stand there with my lunch all over you?"

Kagome broke out of her sputter and blushed. 'I'm always making myself look foolish of myself.'

She summed of the little bit of courage she had and spoke.

"Yes, I actually love the feeling of this sloppy joe going down my bra. I usually do this in the privacy of my own home, but I guess you found out my little secret." She bit out sarcastically and smirked in satisfaction when an unknown emotion flashed through his golden eyes.

"Well then I guess I should leave then and let you enjoy yourself?" He said, lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow. He watched anger flash in her eyes. She fumed. 'He's teasing me!' She thought angrily. 'He is nothing, but an arrogant, sexy prick!'

"Yes, you should leave." She replied coldly.

Sesshomaru sighed wondering how many mood swings this girl could have. In the last past five minutes that he was here she had around five different emotions. Slowly he walked towards the cash register again and plucked a couple of napkins out of the dispenser and came back towards where she was standing.

He handed Kagome the napkins. "Here," his monotonous voice said, sending shivers down Kagome's spine. He then turned around towards the exit never casting a glance back as he left to his classroom.

'He's so…..weird.' She said taking the napkins that he had gave her and tired to get the sloppy substance out of her shirt. She scrubbed the sauce out and was rewarded with a big red spot seemed to get bigger. 'Damn.' she screamed to herself. A high pitch giggle came from behind her. 'DAMN DAMN DAMN!' Her mind cried. She did not have any time to deal with Yura.

Yura was the schools bitch and slut. One of those rich kids that gets' everything she wanted from daddy. Why she had chosen Kagome to be her little toy to play with, she didn't even know. The ugly, hurtful comments and spreading vicious lies about her, that all had hurt her so bad. She used to cry, but this year she wouldn't let her be satisfied by her tears that fell everyday. It was senior year and it was time for a change if she wanted to make new friends, she had to stop being Miss Teacher's pet, and finally grow a backbone. No more tears would ever fall from these eyes again.

"Aw little Kagome can't eat by herself." Yura started, talking to Kagome as if she was a child.

Kagome didn't retort back to Yura's comment; choosing to ignore the wench. She continued to scrub her shirt hard ignoring the small hole that was tearing through her shirt.

Her short raven hair bobbed up and down as she walked towards her. The short jean skirt went up every time, showing off a flash of her tanned butt cheek. Her little tank top showing off her bellybutton ring and smooth flawless skin. Small, pink lips curved in a smile when she stood towering over her.

"Look's like the bitch is a messy eater." She sneered as her clones behind her screeched with giggles.

Kagome continued scrubbing the red stain harder making what use to be a small hole, into a very noticeable one. Yura's eyes flashed anger; she snatched Kagome by her bun in her hair to her knees.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." She shoved her head away causing her to fall on her bum.

Kagome snarled, getting up off the floor. "Never put your filthy hands on me again." Her deadly calm voice said, startling Yura and her clones. Her raven bangs covered her eyes as she looked down at the ground.

Yura looked at Kagome in confusion, this wasn't right she wasn't supposed fight back.

"Shut your trap bitch." Yura snarled again.

"Bitch? I'm the bitch?" She questioned as her eyes slowly went up to meet Yura's bitsy red eyes. "The only bitch I see is you and your fake ass friends over there." she said, pointing towards Yura and a group of girls wearing a replica of what she was wearing. "Now why don't you go back your little orgy party you were having and leave me the hell alone?"

Yura gasped in all the 3 years in high school that she teased Kagome; she'd never defended herself unless her friend was there to help her. But today was different she looked really pissed off. 'Maybe I shouldn't have bothered her today?' She wondered in fear, as she looked into the flaming blue-gray eyes.

"Watch your mouth whore. You think you're all big and bad now? What else do you have to say?" Yura waited for a response, but Kagome chose not to answer. "That's what I thought slut." Yura ignored the voice in her head that was jumping up and down screaming 'DANGER DANGER'

Kagome let out a cold calculating laugh.

"Yura that is bullshit and you know it. You're the only whore, fucking any man that comes with in 5 feet of you. I bet you probably fucked every man in here." Her voice was getting louder and people turned to look as the scene unfold. She glanced around seeing she had everybody's attention and walked over to a chair, stepping on that then to a table. All eyes were now on Kagome. She shoved her nerves away into a tiny box it was now or never. Either she let Yura run over her or fight back.

"Boys I want to do a survey." She started, an evil gleam in her eyes "If you have had any sexual contact with Yura Akino then stand up, be honest." She laughed.

Slowly three fourths of the boys in the cafeteria stood up. 'Wow and this is only second lunch.' She thought surprised at the number.

"Thank you, you may sit down now."

As the boys sat down some of the boys were getting nagged on from their girlfriends as they asked, why'd they sleep with her? Some were repulsed by even having any contact with her now.

"Now Yura am I still the whore?" she asked in a phony sweet voice "I bet you even did the teachers and we all know fucking them will give us a passing grade. Isn't that right Yura?" Yura chose that moment to listen to her head and kept silent. Kagome had won and she knew it. What could she say? Yura looked around at the angry and disgusted faces people were throwing at her. She was humiliated, by that bitch. She will pay. Not now, no she would make this bitch suffer.

Kagome smiled at her work. Yura looked pissed and embarrassed. 'I feel better now.' She thought happily stepping down from the table and making her way towards Yura's face.

"Now move your silicone boobs from my face and go fuck somebody." Kagome pushed her way past Yura and the clones. 'I never thought I would do that.' She thought as she exited the cafeteria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

She glanced down at her shirt and the big hole in it. 'I wonder if Sango has a shirt I can borrow?' She quickly made her way down the 200 hallway and looked for locker number 1006 '1002, 1004, 1006.'

She smiled gleefully as she put the combination in. Kagome looked at the messy locker and sighed 'She really needs to clean this out.' She thought and threw out a week old sandwich, a shoe, homework from last week and a couple of library books. 'How does all this fit in there?' She looked around at the small locker to see if there was any 'secret compartments.'

She pulled out Sango's gym bag and looked for a t-shirt she could wear. "Oh no." Her voice laced with dread. There was only one shirt, if any sane person would call this top a shirt. 'How in the hell does she wear this shit?' She picked up the shirt with the last bit of respect and dignity she had and went in the bathroom that was across from her locker and changed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome looked in the mirror shock written all over her face. 'I can't go out like this!'

The baby blue shirt had many rips in it that allowed you to show some of her flawless skin. It looked about 3 sizes to small, which made her boobs look they were about to pop. On the back of the shirt it said 'Want some?' She sighed. Why in the hell does Sango have to wear shit like this?

Looking from different angles she began to smile. 'I don't look bad.'

'I mean it does bring out my eyes.' She admired, bringing a hand to touch her eyes.

The ring of the bell startled out of her thoughts. Quickly gathering her ruined 'fcuk' shirt she went out into the hallway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As she walked down the hall her face hidden under her books; Everybody's glances were starting to make her nervous. She wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. The catcalls or whistles from boys, was really starting to annoy her. 'Only two more classes to go.' Her mind chanted over and over again.

The rest of the day was boring and it was finally time for detention. 'I wonder what its like?' She wondered as she packed her books in her bag. She picked up her heavy book bag and walked towards Mr. Toshrio's classroom.

'Where is Sango?' She looked over at Sango's locker.

No Sango.

She checked by the janitor's closet where she and Miroku would make out. She giggled. 'She doesn't think I know about this spot.'

Kagome knew that Sango had a huge crush on him. She just would never admit it to anybody, not even to herself. Kagome liked him, he was perfect for Sango and she was perfect for him. Lately he had only been groping her and Sango, Sango more though. Not that she was complaining.

Miroku use to be a big time player. (Yea hard to believe.) He had a different girl every week. One day he tired to work his 'charm' on Sango. She flat out rejected him, in front of all his friends. The look on his face was priceless.

He had never been rejected before and when Sango had, his ego was crushed. From then on he was determined to catch affection of the fair Lady Sango. He would ask her out on dates or grope her. It was really romantic, in some sort of twisted way.

Kagome frowned, no Sango.

She looked down at her watch. 'Kuso 10 minutes 'till detention.'

"Kagome?" A girl with long brunette hair asked hesitantly, her deep brown eyes looking at her form skeptically. Kagome swirled around and locked eyes with Sango.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She questioned walking circles around Kagome. Kagome was usually a conservative type girl. Into classical music, reading, and school. The perfect angel. Never had she seen Kagome wearing something as revealing as this. Now here she was, her best friend, wearing a shirt with slashes in it that revealed her skin. "Answer me," she demanded again when she was met with silence. She took a step closer look at the shirt "isn't that my shirt?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned bright red. She explained everything that had transpired between her and Mr. Toshrio and Yura.

Sango stared at her friend in suspiciously. "Whoa you told off Yura?" Kagome answered with a nod. "That's my shirt?" Another nod. "Mr. Toshrio ran into you and his sloppy joe fell all over your brand new 'fcuk' shirt?" Yet again a nod.

Sango busted out laughing. "Wow, Kags you've been through a lot of shit today." She wiped the tears that came from her eyes. Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes. How can she get a laugh out of her shity day? Suddenly the four-o-clock bell rang. Both eyes widened.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and headed toward their history classroom. It was time for detention.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Both girls entered the room out of breath from running down the hall.

"Sorry we're late." She started Kagome trying to catch her breath. She leaned over resting her hands on her knees and panted. "We lost track of time."

She quietly followed Sango's move and sat in a desk beside her.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow looking over Kagome's choice of attire. "It's your fault I have to wear this, so don't you raise an eyebrow at me." She scolded shaking her finger as if he was a toddler.

His lips widened in a smirk at the girl's comment. "I want both of you to clean this classroom. Pick up any trash on the floor, scrap the gum off from under the desk, wash the white bored, and organize the papers on my desk. I like my pencils nice and sharp." He said as he threw Kagome a pack of unopened number 2 pencils.

"Jerk." She mumbled not knowing that he heard her.

"What was that Miss Higurashi?" She paled a little.

"Nothing." Her voice squeaked.

"Good," he quickly started towards the classroom door, but stopped at the door "I'll be back in an hour." He said and as he shut the door.

Sango groaned looked over at Kagome.

"Come on, we have loads of work to do. So let's get started."

They had decided to spilt the work in half. Sango would wash the white bored and straighten out the desk. Kagome would do the gum and sharpening the pencils. While both girls would pick up paper off the floor.

Around 45 minutes later both girls began picking up the paper around the floor.

"I didn't know we were this messy" Kagome started as she picked up a folded piece of paper that had 'PRIVATE' in big bold letters.

Letting her curiosity get the best of her she opened the note.

"It's truly disgusting." Sango said picking up a piece of paper with used gum all over it.

"Oh my God, Sango look at this." Kagome panicked.

"_Yura we have to get that bitch back for making you look like a fool in front of the school" _

_-Kagura_

"_I know and I have a plan that will make little Miss. Perfect go straight to hell."_

_-Yura_

"_Give me details?"_

_-Kagura_

"_Let's just say I have most of the teachers wrapped around my finger. I am going to make that little bitch pay, but now I have to do is get Mr. Toshrio to be on my side."_

_-Yura_

"_He looks like a good fuck, need any assistance?"_

_-Kagura_

"_No, I want him to myself."_

_-Yura_

"_Fine." _

_-Kagura_

"_Stay Away from him Kagura." _

-_Yura_

"Wow" Was the only thing Sango could say. Kagome bent her head over trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Sango looked down at Kagome (she's taller) and rubbed small, soothing circles on her back. Kagome had worked all her life, dedicating her life to school. She was number four in her class and currently had a 4.0 GPA. If she failed one class she would be devastated. School was her life. It's what she lived for. Yura knew that and she wanted to make her suffer in the worst possible way.

"They won't do anything." She whispered.

"But she's right." She sobbed. "She has all the teachers around her little finger."

Sango rolled her eyes. "She doesn't have Mr. Toshrio." She gave Kagome a small smile.

Kagome's head flung up furiously, wiping the tears from her eyes, as the door swung open.

Sesshomaru looked around the room. It was spotless, the girls did a better job then he expected. His eyes landed on the two girls. The one girl looked pissed off at something and the annoying one looked as if she was on the verge of breaking the Hoover Dam.

"You may leave." Sango swung her book bag over her shoulder and pulled Kagome along with her.

"I want to talk to Miss Higurashi." He stated. Sango was staring at him wondering if she should leave or not "alone." His voice demanded, echoing around the room.

She rolled her eyes and left.

"I'll wait for you outside."

Kagome shock her head. "No, go on home I have to stop at the library anyway, I'll walk home." Kagome insisted.

"You sure?" She looked at her unsure of whether or not to leave or not.

"Sure" she said and gave her an award winning smile.

Sango nodded. "Call me when you get home." Kagome nodded in agreement as she left the room.

The door silently shut leaving two people in the room. 'Why did she have to leave?' Kagome's mind screamed. Her heart rate increased.

"Well Miss Higurashi," he started

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Next Chapter:** What's Mr. Toshiro want with Kagome and what is he doing at Souta's elementary school?


	5. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time:**

_The door silently shut leaving two people in the room. 'Why did she have to leave?' Kagome's mind screamed. Her heart rate increased._

_"Well Miss Higurashi," he started._

**Chapter 5 – Apologies**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru walked to his desk, sitting down in his chair then glanced towards the empty desk in front of him.

Kagome took the silent request and sat down. Patiently waiting for him to explain why she was in his room, alone, but he just sat there staring at her. God she wished he'd hurry up.

"Miss Higurashi?" He paused trying to figure out what were the best words to use. "I would like to apologize for what happened today at lunch."

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going, please forgive me." She interjected.

Irritation etched on his face, she could clearly see that she was supposed to accept the apology and leave.

"Listen Miss Higurashi, I'm new to this apologizing stuff, but from what I hear about it, aren't you supposed to say that you forgive me?" He teased.

"Well yes, that's only if I believe that you were wrong. Which I don't, accidents like that happen." She waved him off.

"At least allow me to pay for the shirt that was ruined, since you won't accept my apology." He replied somewhat teasingly.

Knowing she had no choice in this matter she merely nodded and told him the shirt cost around 20 dollars.

He searched her face for any sign of deception. "You're not lying to me are you Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome paled. She only gave him half the price of the original shirt. She couldn't take that much money from him, no matter what, it just wouldn't feel right. A part of her screamed to lie to him another yelled to tell the truth. Damn, which one should she listen to?

She put up her hand to heart and gasped.

"Are you trying to call me a liar Mr. Toshrio?" She asked. Her blue-grey eyes widened and showed only disgust and shock.

Sesshomaru simply shock his head. He couldn't believe her. She was not only a liar, but a _really_ bad actress.

"No, not at all." He said calmly while reaching into his pocket. He decided he wasn't going to pry her for the correct price for the shirt.

Taking the twenty she stuffed it in her back pocket.

"Thank you, Mr. Toshrio. I'll see you tomorrow." Turning towards the door she grabbed her book bag and exited the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Breathing in the fresh air, she walked outside of school with a frown on her face. 'I promised Shippo I was going to be there today.'

She walked to her bench and glanced around to see if there was a red head running around anywhere. Unfortunately there was no sign of him. 'He probably waited for me to show up.'

Guilt was now nagging her mind.

Instinctively she pulled her arms closer to her, trying to ward off the guilt. 'What if he waited for me?' She asked herself.

She waited another ten minutes, wishing that Shippo would careen around the corner and tell her about his day.

Standing up she walked home quietly and called Sango to tell her she was home safely. When she questioned her about what Mr. Toshrio wanted she changed the subject, not really in the mood to think about Mr. Toshrio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome let out a yawn as she walked into the kitchen. Her hair was messy and looked as if she'd just woken up. Big, furry, blue slippers adorned her feet.

Tying her bath robe tighter to her, she took a seat at the table. "Morning mom."

"Morning sweetie," she said placing a kiss on her forehead and a plate of food in front of her. Kagome ate every bite and placed her plate in the sink, where her mom was washing dishes.

"Kagome, could you pick up Souta today after school? I have to work late tonight."

Nodding she walked upstairs and got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and an red blouse that fell of the shoulders and flared out at the bottom, with red flip flops. She ran a brush through her tangled hair and examined her self in the mirror. 'I should put some make-up on today.'

Going into her bathroom she put on eye shadow, mascara and blush. Adding some lip gloss to her plump lips, she went back to her bedroom.

Spraying on her body mist from Victoria's Secret she glanced back at her alarm clock; 7:25. 'Oh God I'm going to be late.'

Kagome ran down the stairs and grabbed her book bag by the door. "BYE MOM," she screamed and shut the door before she could answer.

Parking her car she ran into the school out of breath. She had only three minutes to race to her locker, in the 300 hallway, then to room 234. The question was could she do it? Slipping her flip flops off she raced towards the 300 hallway to throw her things in her locker and grab her history notebook. The late bell had just rung when she barged into history. Mr. Toshrio looked up at the interruption.

All anger was pushed aside by amusement when he saw who it was "Nice of you to join us Miss. Higurashi." His voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." She stated, and quickly sat herself down in her desk.

He gave a curt nod silently telling her that he was going to let her pass this time. Why was he letting her pass? She's supposed to be disciplined and learn her place in the world, which was below him. But which below did he mean? (1)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

One word described how Kagome felt at this moment, tired. All she wanted to do was jump into her nice, cushy bed and sleep until tomorrow. But she couldn't, she had go pick Souta up, but then she'd be able to go to sleep.

She walked into the elementary schools, after school office and told the young lady at the desk she needed Souta Higurashi.

Walking outside the office, to allow other parents in, she stood on the wall closing her eyes. 'I'll just close my eyes, until the brat comes.'

Feeling a small hand clutch the side of her shirt she opened one eye and looked at an adorable little girl with big brown eyes. She had messy, brown hair in a ponytail that lopped on one side. Bending down to the girl's level she smiled warmly. The girl blushed and looked down.

"Hi, I'm Kagome" her voice was soft and sweet, trying to ease the girl's discomfort. The girl looked up to give her a toothless smile. "Do you have a name sweetie?"

Nodding the girl said. "My name's Rin."

"That's a pretty name, Rin. What grade are you in?"

"I'm in the first grade. Today I fell and hurt my knee." Kagome glanced down to where she pointed. Her knee had a Finding Nemo band-aid on it. "Everybody was laughing and making fun of me." she said, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"That's not very nice." Kagome said sourly. "One time when I was a bit older then you, I was skating and I had a real pretty skirt on that I always wore. Well, I was going down a really big hill and I started to do jumps. Then out of no where, I feel on the ground and cut my knee just like you." Rin's eye's, big and round in amazement.

"Want to know the worst part?" She inquired.

"Yes!" The small girl jumped up and down eagerly. "Everybody saw my underwear and started calling me underwear lady." Rin tried suppressing a giggle, but failed miserably.

Surprised by her laughter, Kagome started to tickle her. "Are you laughing at me?" Rin squealed and laughed even harder then before.  
"No, I'm sorry!" She said while giggling, her tiny hands trying to stop Kagome from tickling her.

"What?" Kagome taunted pretending she didn't hear the small child's plea for her to stop.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled again, this time louder. Her hands stopped tickling Rin and ruffled her hair.

"You're good with children." A deep voice boomed from above her.  
No, that couldn't be. Whirling around, she confirmed that it was indeed, Mr. Toshrio.

A pair of faded jeans fit snugly around his nice butt. The white polo shirt made his shoulders seem broad and firm. His white hair was in low ponytail; that showed off his cheek bones and made his skin seem creamy white. 'I wonder why I never noticed his butt before.'

"Hi. Mr. Toshrio." She stood up and dusted off the invisible dirt on her jeans.

'Did he just hear the story she told Rin?' Running a hand through her hair she cleared her throat.

"Umm were you here the whole time?" She asked.

A smirk appeared on his face

"Yes."

Was it getting hot in here, because she felt as if it was 99 degrees. Why are all these bad things happening to her? She looked back down to see Rin had grabbed a Dora the Explorer book bag and her hand was linked with Mr. Toshrio.

'Is he Rin's father? Does that mean he's married?''

Letting her anger get the best of her she chided him.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping your voice was too loud and I heard your conversation" He replied hotly, "If you didn't want me to hear it then you should try to keep your voice down."

"It was not." She hissed. Looking around she saw realized they were causing a scene.

A child asked his mother what was wrong with the lady, to which she said that the couple were simply having a fight.

'Mr. Toshrio and her...a couple?'

"Kagome? Who's he?" Souta asked from behind her, his eyes gazing up at Sesshomaru, admiration shining brightly in his eyes.

"That's my teacher, Mr. Toshrio. Are you ready to go home?" She quickly changed the subject from Sesshomaru to something else.

Souta nodded and Kagome grabbed his book bag from him." It was nice meeting you Rin. Maybe we'll meet again." Rin nodded enthusiastically

"Bye underwear lady."

Feeling her face heat up, she corrected the child and turned to leave, but stopped when a firm hand clamped down on her shoulder. Her heart beat changed increasingly. Turning around she watched as he slowly bent his head down.

She could smell the different spices and his shampoo. 'He must have taken a shower. I wonder what he looks like in- Oh god I can't believe I just thought that."

She returned her attention on the man who was to close for comfort to her.

"You should blush more often, it's cute when you do." his hot breath tickling her ear, the huskiness of his voice sent a shiver of desire down her spine.

Blinking she realized he was already walking off towards the opposite direction she was supposed to go in.

Watching a little longer, she looked at each long leg move gracefully across the floor. The way the jeans fit snugly, and made his butt look nice and firm. It was just something about that man's rear that made her feel hot and excited.

Exiting the school she listened to Souta complain about homework, but drifted off when she thought about Mr. Toshrio's hot breath on her ear and him in the shower naked.

If only she was older then maybe she and Mr. Toshrio could have something going on. Smiling she thought of all the things she would do to him if she was older, starting in the shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Walking into his home, Sesshomaru grabbed a bottle of water out the refrigerator. Unscrewing the cap he gulped down the bottle. His tongue felt dry and heavy. He had no idea what possessed him to tease her like he did. She was his student and that made his actions wrong. Here he was dreaming about his student lying in his bed, her raven hair tussled and lips puffy from his intense kisses.

A familiar throb stirred in his cock. This was getting too familiar. He would get all excited and then end up taking a long cold shower or getting comfy with his hand. If only she was older then he could show her things that she never imagined she could do.

He walked into his office and graded a couple of papers. The telephone rang and he reached over to answer.

"Hello?"

"Sesshomaru? This is Maggie, Rin's babysitter."

"Yes, I know who you are." He replied.

"Well, I'm afraid I won't be able to watch Rin tomorrow. Something important just came up and I'm afraid I have to fly to the states for an awhile." Her voice quivered.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He was counting on her this Friday. "That's fine Maggie. Are you ok?" He asked concern laced in with his voice.

A sob broke through the phone. "Ye-yes I'll be ok. Good night Mr. Toshrio." Then abruptly hung up the phone.

How was he supposed to find another babysitter on such short notice? He guessed he would just have to cancel his date. Rin was much more important then some woman he barely knows.

During the divorce with her mother, he won full custody over her. To this day he never regretted what happened between her mother and him. It happened six years ago, he and her mother had started dating.

After year of dating, they both decided it was time to go all the way. Two weeks later she's sobbing historically, saying her parents kicked her out because she was pregnant with a bastard's child.

It took awhile for him to convince her not to have an abortion, nine months later she'd gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Rin.

He had just turned sixteen when they married; they had decided it was best for Rin. After a year of disagreements they both agreed that a divorce was best. She had dreams of becoming a singer while he had dreams of taking over his fathers company.

Everyday when he looked at Rin he thanked the gods for giving her to him. She was his everything, but as he watched her grow he realized something was missing, a mother for Rin, and a wife for him.

For the past two months he had begun dating women again, but each one of them only seemed good for one thing. Sex. He wanted more then that.

He needed somebody to love both him and Rin. Somebody who didn't care that he'd already had a child and had been married. All the women seem distant after he tells them he had a beautiful, six year old daughter waiting for him at home.

He was ready to settle down and have a family of his own, but now, he was beginning to think that would never happen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The lights in his class were already on when he entered. 'I thought I turned them off yesterday.'

"Morning Mr. Toshrio," A melodic voice came from behind. He should have known.

Not bothering to look at her, he replied hesitantly. "Miss Higurashi."  
For him, it was a little too early in the morning to get his friend excited. Why was she here this early?

"What brings you here so early?" he asked looking up at her.

Her hair was in long curls cascaded down her shoulders and a pair of light pink capris hung low on her hips. The white tank top barley covered her midriff.

Ignoring his question she asked one that nagged her all night. "So, Rin's your daughter?" She didn't bother hiding the jealousy in her voice.

His lips curved into a faint smile. "Yes, Rin's mother and I divorced three years ago and I received full custody of her."

Her cheeks turned pink, than she mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked not quite sure if he heard her correctly.

Taking a deep breath she repeated herself

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"Yes, it was rude. I'll tell you what, if you do me a favor, I'll let it go."

After a few minutes of thinking her voice came "What is it?"

"I need you to baby sit Rin tonight."

Her eyes sparkled at his request. "I would love to she's so adorable."

Ripping a piece of paper out of her binder she wrote down her number.

"Here, um just call me tonight for directions." Folding the piece of paper he gave her a smile that would make any girl melt.

They couldn't have a relationship but he could certainly still flirt with her.

Sesshomaru had a feeling this year was going to be a long, stressful one with Miss Higurashi by his side.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok I am finished with this chapter! FINALLY! I'm going to start on the next chapter later!

(1) He was thinking about Kagome in his cough bed.

Things to remember:

Age difference

Sesshomaru hardly apologizes.

Refers to Kagome as Miss Higurashi.

Rin has a mother, but that's all we know so far.

**Next Chapter** - Yura needs a tutor in history. More questions about Rin's mother are answered. IntTushio gives a call to his favorite son.**  
**


	6. Tutoring

Sorry for all the people who wanted Inuyasha in this story! I would have been happy either way, but it seems that ya'll were out numbered! I hope you still read the story even without the lovable lug.

**-IMPORTANT-**

I almost forgot, some of you were confused about Rin's age. Sesshomaru had Rin at 15 (Which means she came out of the belly) he was 16 when he and her mother married. Now Rin is six years old and Sesshomaru is just about to turn 21. Get it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time:**

_"Here, um just call me tonight for directions." Folding the piece of paper he gave her a smile that would make any girl melt._

_They couldn't have a relationship but he could certainly still flirt with her._

_Sesshomaru had a feeling this year was going to be a long, stressful one with Miss Higurashi by his side._

**Chapter 6 Tutoring**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yura looked down at her current test she received back in history today, a 62. How could she fail? She even studied for two hours yesterday. It just seemed when it came to history she could never understand the basics, even if she was fucking the teacher. She looked up at the board and wrote down all the correct answers on her test. She would look over this tonight. Yes, the day finally came that Yura Akino had to study.

Gathering her books as the bell rang she stopped at the familiar deep voice call her name. Maybe he was finally realizing that little Kagome Higurashi couldn't fulfill his needs. Yes, she knew something was brewing between those two. Allowing her into the classroom late, the way she would blush when they caught eye contact. Then when she had came early this morning she had walked by his classroom and saw Kagome slip a piece of paper on which she supposed was her number.

"Yes, Mr. Toshrio?" Her voice was low and sultry. She gave her hips an extra sway as she walked towards his desk.

She leaned down giving him a perfect view of her cleavage.

"Miss Akino, I see that your test grades are very low in here." He started flipping through the grade book and stopped at her name. "On your last test you received a 62 the test before last you received a 50. If you keep this up Miss Akino you're going to end up failing this class," His voice sharp, telling her he was in no mood for any of her games.

"Yes, sir I know that, but I can't seem to get the hang of what we're learning now."

He let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting a migraine before the day even started. He didn't need this now; he already had a student he was attracted to, who was now his babysitter, a father who was determined to give him his company, InuComp, and now a student who is trying to put the moves on him. He really did not need this.

"The best I can do for you is to give you a tutor." Sesshomaru said. Yura smiled and let her voice drop to a whisper. "You're gonna tutor me Mr. Toshrio?"

Standing up, he towered over her 5'6" frame. His face showing no emotion, but golden eyes burned with anger.

"Miss. Akino, you might have fun with all your other teachers, but let me assure you that I have no interest what so ever to fuck with you." He sneered; a small vein throbbed in his neck. She took an involuntarily step back.

"Ok yes you're right. Please accept my apologies." She gave a low bow hiding the sudden blush that rushed to her checks. She offered herself to this man and he had no interest what so ever. She was Yura Akino, known to give any man the time of his life. Was he gay? Married? She looked down at his long slender fingers and saw no wedding band, not that a simple ring would stop her.

He rummaged through his desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. Scribbling something on there he handed it to her. "Kagome Higurashi, will tutor you Monday through Thursday. I'll talk to her about it sometime today, now please excuse me I have a meeting to get to." He walked towards the door and she realized that she'd never seen a man look as sexy as the way he did now.

The navy suit fit every outline. From his trim waist, to his muscular chest. The pants made his legs seem long, and thighs muscular and strong as if he could crush her small body with them. From this point on she was determined to get Mr. Toshrio in her bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru was exhausted and the last thing he wanted to do right now was deal with his father and his date tonight. The meeting he had earlier today was ridicules. A senior class trip? He never had one of those when he was younger. Now he was stuck with being a chaperone for a week in Oki Island.

This was supposed to be an educational environment, but if we let them go to some island they're going to take advantage and party the whole week away. Why the hell did the school agree to allow such a trip? This money could be spent on something else besides this. Like gym equipment; the golf team, anything but this. He exited the school and walked towards his car.

The only reason they were going on this trip was because all the male teachers didn't know how to keep their hormones in line. Seeing the students in a skimpy two piece, prancing around like a nymph. He closed his eyes and his mind was telling him Kagome was probably going to be one of them. A part of him wanted to see her in the bathing suit, so he could see all those soft curves that she had beneath those clothes, but then he figured he rather have it with her off.

Who wouldn't look with a body like hers, nice full breasts, flat stomach, and full sized hips? Then he let his thoughts stray to what lied between those hips. Just like that he was hard. Damn it. How in the hell did she do that to him? He looked at his watch and shoved his suitcase in his car, taking off his jacket; before he entered he placed it in his back seat.

Driving home he found he kept thinking about Kagome in a two-piece or his favorite, nothing at all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru cradled the phone down and let the smirk praise his lips. He had just finished speaking with his father. Inutaisho was planning to retire his multi-million dollar company in seven months. Once he retired, the company would become in his control.

He waited for this all his life. As a child he would sit in his father's desk and stare in wonder as he saw his father build InuComp from the bottom. Now it was one of the top computer company's in the world. He estimated in three years from now, if the company kept with staying ahead of other competitors, that it would evolve into a billion dollar company.

His father told him once he earned his own way into college and get a job without his help, that at the age of 21 he would turn the company over to him. His birthday was May 27 so by the time he gave the school his two weeks notice they would have another teacher.

He thought back to those six years again. He graduated high school at the age of 17 and graduated college at 20. His history teacher in high school had suggested that majored in history since he was so knowledgeable in that area.

When Rin was born his father stood by his side and helped him and Rin's mother, Sachiko, in the first year.

After that it was smooth sailing. Rin just started learning how to talk and was enrolled in a small daycare. Sachiko was helping his mother run her baking business, while he was struggling to finish college.

Picking up the phone again he grabbed the crumbled sheet of paper out of his pocket, she had nice handwriting he noticed. Dialing the number the phone rang twice and was picked up by what seemed to be her little brother.

"Hello, Higurashi residence, this is Souta."

"Yes, may I please speak to Kagome?" His voice rumbled in the phone. There was a pause and he heard in the distance of the boy named Souta telling her to get the phone.

"Hello?" A melodic voice chimed on the phone.

"Kagome, this is Mr. Toshrio." He started

"Oh" There was a silent pause.

"I was wondering if you would still be able to baby sit Rin tonight?"

"Oh sorry, yes, I would love to just give me directions and a time."

Giving her the address to his house and telling her to be here at seven. Deciding it was time to get ready for his date he headed for the shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Idiot Idiot' she said to herself. She acted like a total idiot on the phone with him, but she couldn't help it when she heard the silky deep voice on the phone, she froze. He probably thinks of her as a huge fool now.

But why does she care? She shouldn't care what he sounds like and most of all she shouldn't be in her room right now debating on what to wear to baby sit his daughter. She was jolted out of thoughts at the knock at her door.

"Come in." She watched as her little brother came in and made himself comfortable on the bed. "What are you doing?" She asked annoyed.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked ignoring her previous question. She looked at him from over her shoulder and smiled. "Mr. Toshrio, you remember him right? Well I'm baby-sitting his daughter tonight."

She reached for her blue jeans in her closet. Walking towards her dresser she looked in the mirror and saw he was still watching her. "Is that all?" He stared at her for another minute before nodding and exiting the room.

'What is his problem?' She silently wondered.

She locked her door and entered her bathroom that was connected in her room. Entering the shower she used her body wash, Amber Romance, making sure she smelled extra nice. Why? She still hasn't figured that out. She ran a brush through the tangles in her hair and pulled it up in to a ponytail. Putting her jeans on, she reached for a simple pink t-shirt and topped it off with a simple layer of cherry lip gloss.

Walking downstairs she told her mother she would try to make it home before 11. She looked at the directions and saw that it was only a couple of blocks away. Figuring she needed the exercise she grabbed her cell phone and her house keys on her way out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome couldn't believe the beauty of his house. As she walked on the small gravel path to his house she looked around at the green grass, which was currently adorned with Rin's toys and bundles of bright flowers in front of the porch area. She inhaled the addicting aroma and smiled.

The two story crimson brick house was simply divine and she wondered how much he really made since teachers always seemed to complain about their pay roll. The white shutters ornamented the windows gave the house an elegant feel. Walking up the stairs she rung the doorbell and waited patiently.

She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. 'Get a hold of yourself girl, you're only here for babysitting. Nothing more.'

The door swung open revealing a very sexy Sesshomaru. Wearing only a wife beater, he looked as if he just rushed down here to greet her; she let her eyes wonder his chiseled body. The wife beater clung to his well formed muscles and the tight faded jeans fit snugly over his hips. She watched as a small dimple form when he smiled as he noticed she was staring.

Jerk.

"After you're done staring you can come in." He started turning around to grab his dress shirt off a chair in what she assumed to be the dining room. Walking in she observed the place and noticed it was beautifully decorated, when you entered the hallway there was the dining room to the left with a rich red paint on the walls and cherry wood dining room set. On the right was the study, which had tons of books old and new. A desk sat in the middle with a small laptop. Than there was a narrow hallway leading to the living room area.

"I want to thank you for doing this on such short notice." He started. She smiled warmly "It's no problem. Rin seems like a sweet child, you raised her well."

He in returned smiled. She fidgeted as she watched his nimble fingers button up his red dress shirt. "Can you grab that tie for me?" He asked, as he shot a glance to a red and white strip tie on the dining room table.

Walking over there she handed the tie to him and watched as he put the tie on and straighten it out. "I'm going to be leaving in thirty minutes and Rin's still sleeping. I think they had a party today, so she might not wake up until I'm gone."

She nodded in understanding. "Just go straight and turn right into the living room and make your self comfortable."

Following his orders she sat on the black love seat and looked around when eyes spotted a magazine on a table, with a man that looked similar to Sesshomaru. 'World's Most Successful Business Man'

"Is this your father?" She asked when he entered the room. She noticed a flicker of amusement when she stiffened, as he choose to sit next to her on the love seat, 'Breath in and out Kagome.'

"Yes, he owns InuComp,"

"Wow you must be very proud of him." Brushing a fallen strand from her ponytail she looked back up at him. He gave a curt nod and changed the subject, "I wanted to know if you could possibly tutor Yura for awhile. Her grades are low and she doesn't seem to understand what we're learning."

Her eyes filled with loathing "Yura Akino?" She said not hiding the loathing that came out as she spat her name.

"Yes. You know her?"

"Unfortunately," She answered dejectedly

He laughed despite himself. "I take it you two don't get along?"

"Is it that obvious?" She wished he would stop looking so good. Why couldn't he be an old man or ugly? But no he had to be so damn sexy. He looked so smooth the way he leaned back on the love seat with his long legs stretched out before him, His arms crossed over his chest as those golden eyes studied her.

"Also," he paused. "Would you mind babysitting Rin a couple of more nights? It seems the old sitter had something important to do and ran out without telling me when she was going to return."

Meeting his eyes once she noticed that desperate look in them and couldn't find the heart to say no. "That would be fine."

"I owe you another, thank you Miss Higurashi."

"Please stop calling me that. You make me feel like an old lady." She laughed her eyes hiding mischief in them.

"Then thank you Kagome."

"Your welcome"

They talked for ten minutes about what was going on in the news until a doorbell rang. Getting up he walked to the door and brought her in the living room. Next to her Kagome felt like an ugly gremlin.

She was 5'7" and had luscious dirty blonde hair down her back. She wore a simple tight blouse that revealed just the top curve of big breasts. The tight jeans she wore fit her in all the right places and made her long legs seem desirable. Her big blue eyes held a sort of mystery. Red lipstick adorned her lips which were now in a frown as she regarded her distastefully.

Reaching out for her hand she started. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

The women stared at her hand as if it was some sort of alien. "Vivian Charlotte." She murmured in her best 'I'm way better then you voice,'

Sesshomaru seeing the hostility told her that she was the baby sitter for Rin. He then told Kagome that she was free to order pizza and do whatever until he came home again around 10:40.

Saying her goodbyes to Sesshomaru and Vivian she locked the door and sighed. How did she get herself into this?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok I only used a different character because I really don't feel like making Kikyo a bad person and since you know how some blondes you can just tell their evil and mean. Well yeah. And if you're a blonde I am TOTALLY not saying your evil.

Next Chapter: What's going to happen when Kagome baby-sits Rin and why is Sesshomaru standing so close to her?

Liz


	7. My Sleeping Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 7 – My Sleeping Angel**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome flipped through the channels for a while until she heard small footsteps from above her. Flipping the TV off, she walked to the staircase and saw Rin gazing down at her with lazy eyes. 'She's so adorable.' She giggled.

"Is that you Kagome?" The child yawned.

"Yep it's me. You look like you need something to eat. I just ordered a pizza and some bread sticks."

"What type of pizza?" The child inquired, making her way down the staircase.

"Cheese and Pepperoni, they're my favorite."

"I like those too." She looked around the hallway. "Where's daddy?"

Bending down Kagome smoothed out the little girl's hair.

"He went out with a friend while you and I hang out and play some games."

She nodded. "Do you have any games that we can play?" Kagome asked.

Rin gave her a bright smile then ran upstairs and yelled for her to come up with her.

She went to the door that was cracked and saw Rin on her floor pulling out millions of games from under her bed. 'Wow, does he spoil her or what?' The room seemed to be about the same size as hers, which was big for a six year old. The walls were bright pink with a garden painted along the left side of her room. On the right sat a huge toy chest on the wall, next to a closet, which was filled with bundles clothes.

"You have a very nice room Rin."

The girl looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you. My mommy decorated it."

"Where is your mom?"

Rin handed her the game Sorry. "She's in the United States, but she comes to visit every other month."

Rin sat on the floor waiting for Kagome to join her. Pulling out the board she shuffled the cards and set the pieces up. Rin chose yellow while Kagome had blue. The two girls chatted easily and ate pizza when it had arrived.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I WIN!" screeched the small girl doing her 'I win' dance for the fourth time.

"Darn that's the fourth time you beat me." Kagome muttered in amazement. She was the champion at home in this game, but it seems that she just lost four times to a six year old.

Looking out the window she saw the stars seemed bright and asked Rin if she wanted to go stargazing with her.

Searching the pantry for a box of Oreo's and she sat on the bench swing next to Rin.

"You see that bright start over there Rin?" She pointed to the brightest star in the sky. "That's the north star."

Kagome paused for a minute before continuing.

"A long time ago when people had no light or cars, they would look at the star and know exactly where they were."

Rin gasped and looked at her, eyes twinkling with amazement as she popped an Oreo in her mouth. "Really?" She asked in a skeptically.

"Yep, really."

Kagome pointed out constellations such as the big dipper, Pegasus and Orion

"Apollo, Artermis' brother, was jealous of the love she had for Orion. So he placed a scorpion in his path knowing that Orion would try to hunt and kill it. He chased the beast down to the ocean where Apollo and Artermis were waiting above in the clouds. Apollo deceived his sister by telling her to shoot the tiny speck in the water. Arteries not realizing that it was her lover shot and killed him. When she found out what she'd done she told Zeus to allow him to have a place in the stars. This is why we have Orion today." Kagome looked down and brushed the hair out of Rin's sleeping face. 'She must be tired.'

Giving the girl a gentle shake she told her it was time for bed and for her to go brush her teeth.

"Will you tuck me in Kagome?"

"Yep and I'll even read you a story."

Jumping up from the swing Rin ran inside to get ready, Kagome closely behind.

Kagome just finished reading Rin 'The Princess and the Pea' when she quietly exited her room. Looking at the clock in the hallway she saw it was 9:45, he wasn't due home for another forty five minutes or so. She could look around before he got home right?

Being quiet as a mouse she walked into the next room, which she assumed to be the guest room. Closing the door she walked past the stairwell and stopped at a picture that caught her eye. It was Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin was on top of Sesshomaru's shoulders smiling with a box of popcorn in her hand. Sesshomaru looked so beautiful when he smiled instead of that arrogant smirk he usually wears. 'They're so cute together.' She thought before continuing on what seemed to be her long journey to the next room.

Stopping at the last door she walked in and was greeted by the smell of expensive cologne and rich spices. Gaping she looked around and her ideas were confirmed; she was indeed in Sesshomaru's bedroom.

The creamy white walls had beautiful art from Italy on them. A king size bed with a deep green comforter sat on top. Light green pillows we're aligned nicely with the white throw pillows. A picture of Rin sat on the dresser that was beside his bed along with a lamp. A flat screen TV in front of his bed with a small shelf full of DVD's under it.

Walking to the right side she entered the beautiful bathroom: Marble floors, a big bath that was screaming for her to take a nice long bubble bath in, and a big shower, which looked as if three people could fit in it. Opening the door that was by the sink she looked at a closet full of suits and shoes. Each one or the suits looked more expensive then the other.

Feeling a little nervous she shut the closet door and quickly exited the room not forgetting to shut the other door behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru silently shut the door and walked into his hallway. His date had gone over fine, but she didn't seem his type. All she seemed to care about was herself, sex, and money. He didn't need that as a role model for Rin. A while back she probably would have been perfect, but now he needed somebody both he and Rin could grow to love.

He glanced when he saw the TV light coming from the living room. He looked on the love seat and was greeted by a sleeping Kagome. She was beautiful. Like an angel, a sleeping angel. Her face was peaceful and her lips we're slightly parted, delectate hands tucked under her head.

Walking around the love seat he bent down and moved the hair from her face.

"Kagome," He called her quietly, shaking her shoulder, "Kagome." He said a bit louder.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Mr. Toshrio?" She questioned.

"Yeah it's me." Standing up he held out his hand to help her get up. Their eyes meet and she took her hand in his never once breaking his intense gaze.

They both stood there staring into each other's eyes. The sexual tension in the room was thick and heavy.

Sesshomaru finally broke the gaze and let go of her hand. "Did you and Rin have a nice time?" She smiled and nodded.

"How bout you and Vivian," She inquired feeling a pang with the idea of him having a good time with another women. 'It's not like we're together' she thought.

"It was fine." He started "Could have been better though."

"Oh" She said not knowing what else to say.

"Rin's upstairs sleeping." she shifted to one foot to another.

He nodded and again pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed her a twenty. When she reached to grab it he yanked her arm and pulled her into his chest, burying his face in the crane of her neck. She stiffened at first, but instantly relaxed. It felt nice to have her in his arms. They seemed to fit perfectly. He inhaled the smell of ginger and sugar. He let his breath tickle her ear and she gasped and shivered. God he wanted nothing more then to make love to her on this floor. His hands sat on top of her waist. He was unaware of everything else around him. Only he and Kagome were here right now.

He felt her arms go around his waist as she moved closer, hesitantly. His heart rate seemed to increase when he felt the soft body under him.

"You know if I wasn't your teacher I would probably take you right here, right now." He whispered into her ear. He was answered with silence until she lifted her head from his shoulder to look in his eyes.

"And I probably wouldn't even put up a fight if you did." She whispered. Good he wasn't the only one feeling the attraction between each other.

The chime of the grandfather clock broke the two out of their sputter. Letting her go he watched the color come to her checks. Quickly saying good-bye without looking up, she left the house.

'And I probably wouldn't even put up a fight if you did.' He shook his head slowly and looked in his hand. She forgot her money. He debated with himself to wait until Monday or show up at her house tomorrow and give it to her. Yeah the second one sounded better.

He walked upstairs to see Rin sleeping peacefully in her room. Walking to his room he saw the door shut. 'I thought I left that open.' Walking in he made sure everything was in its right place. One thing came to mind. 'Kagome' that little vixen was in his room. He smiled he would just have to wait until tomorrow to confront her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome ran to her room and plopped on her bed, still feeling those arms around her. The fresh smell of laundry and his cologne. Why did he do that? Why did he say that? Did he really mean it? She let out a small squeal and put on her pajamas.

Drifting to sleep she thought about what would have happened if she were in his living room now, but this time she wasn't his baby-sitter or student.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Do you like? I know it's short but hey you got some fluff.

**Next Chapter: The long awaited kiss.**

Liz


	8. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time:**

_Drifting to sleep she thought about what would have happened if she were in his living room now, but this time she wasn't his baby-sitter or student_

This chapter is dedicated to my new friends Chrissy and Regina! I hope you ADORE this chapter!

**Chapter 8 – The Kiss**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yawning and giving her body a stretch Kagome shook off her covers and made her way downstairs. It was now 10:16 and her brother was yelling something about how the party was going to start in fifteen minutes.

"Mom?" Kagome questioned, walking into her room.

Her mom was searching for something in her purse.

"What are you looking for?" Her mom continued to rummage around in her purse not answering her question. Letting out a sigh she plopped down on her bed, waiting for her mom to notice her.

"Oh dear." Ms. Higurashi droned. "Where are they?"

Walking to her dresser she looked in her jewelry box and let out a laugh as she jingled her keys in the air joyfully. "Got ya"

Turning back around, she screamed when she saw her daughter lounging on her bed. "Kagome don't do that. You scared the bejeeves out of me." She chided, placing a hand over her heart to calm her pulse.

Rolling her eyes she got up to give her mom a kiss on the check. "Yes ma'am"

"MOM" Souta yelled from outside. "We're going to be late"

"Here I come." She yelled. "I have to take Souta to a birthday party and I promised the mother I would help her out with the pizza and the presents" She rushed around her to grab her purse.

"I won't be home until three thirty." She rushed.

Before Kagome could answer her mother was out the door and driving away.

"Ok? That was weird."

OoOoOoOoOoO

'I wonder what Sango's doing today' She wondered walking into her to pull out a pair of torn jeans and a green shirt that said 'Italia' in big yellow letters. She closed the door behind her and took a shower then brushed her teeth.

After she finished getting dressed she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello, Sango?"

"Hey Kag's. I was just thinking about you." Sango started.

"Really? How sweet of you to think about little ole me." She gushed.

"Yeah, I know."

She rolled her eyes and let a sigh out in the phone. "You want to go shopping today?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I still have to get dressed though. Meet me at my house in like an hour."

She looked at her watch it was now 11:35. "Ok so 12:40 ok with you?"

"Yeah, see ya later girly."

Hanging up the phone she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'There's nothing good here.' Closing the door she looked around trying to think of something interesting to do. 'Now what can I do in the hour that I'm waiting?'

Her heart almost jumped out of her when she heard the doorbell chime. "Coming, hold on" She yelled running to the door.

"Yes?" She swung open the door and immediately slammed it back. 'Oh god it's him'

Her eyes widened. 'I just slammed the door in his face.'

Opening the door again she muttered an apology and told him to come in. He simply nodded and walked in.

She noticed he was in jeans again and a regular white t-shirt. He looked laid back instead of the stiff man she saw during school hours.

"I hope you don't greet all your guests like that." He arched an eye brow.

"No, only the conceited jerks." She retorted angrily.

He let out a rumble from his belly and chuckled. "I guess I deserved that one." He said his eyes twinkling.

"Is there a reason you're here Mr. Toshrio?" She asked politely.

"I wanted to talk to you." He started "Can we sit down somewhere?"

"Uh yeah. Can I get you anything? Food, water?"

"Water would be fine."

Kagome gave a small smile and told him to wait in the living room while she'd go get the water. 'What the hell is he doing here? In MY house.' She grabbed a glass and put ice and water in it, 'Oh god what if he wants to talk about last night?'

She quickly downed the glass of water that was supposed to be for Mr. Toshrio. Placing her glass in the sink she got another one and filled it with ice and water. Walking back the living room she handed him the glass and choose to sit on the opposite side of the room in the love seat.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you being here Mr. Toshrio?"

"Sesshomaru." He corrected. "When were out of school just call me Sesshomaru." His voice was deep like honey.

She blushed and nodded. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well I'm here for three things." He paused letting her sweat a bit before he continued. "Next Friday, I need you to baby sit Rin again. She really adores you and I have to go into my dad's office for a meeting."

Kagome bit her lip and fiddled with the tear in her jeans. "Ok, I would love to. Second?"

"You left your money yesterday and I told your mother that I wanted to stop by and give it to you, but she obviously forgot to tell you. Am I correct?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she had to help with a birthday party and must've forgotten." She explained and made a mental note to kill her mother when she arrived home.

"Third, I wanted to know if you found anything interesting in my room last night." He leaned back in the lazy boy chair watching her facial reactions.

She felt as if cold water was poured on her back. How did he know she was in his room? Finding her voice she spoke. "Uh. I. Um. You see." She stumbled over her words.

What could she say? She didn't even know why she went in there.

"I don't really know." She whispered glaring at her feet.

Getting up he walked across the room to sit in the love seat.

"Kagome?"

She closed her eyes trying to remember how each syllable sounded when he said her name.

"Yes?" She opened her eyes to see him leaning above her. She could feel his body heat and his breath on her lips.

"I know I'm going to regret this later, but I'll hate myself even more if I don't do it now."

"What are you-"she was silenced when his lips met hers. She tensed up not really knowing what to do. Here was her first kiss with a man she had a crush on in which he was older and more experienced.

Putting his hand on her neck he pulled her closer coaxing his lips with hers. He took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it, giving it a small bite telling her he wanted her to open her mouth. He swept his tongue in tasting her for the first time. His tongue ran smoothly across hers.

He put more pressure on their lips and she let out a moan. Putting her arms around his neck she pulled him on top of her, running her fingers through is silky hair.

When he pulled apart she gasped for air and realized that Sesshomaru was on top of her. His one hand tangled in her hair, the other on her thigh. 'When did that get there?'

He rested his head on her shoulder trying to catch his breath; the passion in their kiss amazed him. He wanted more. He wanted her mind, body, and soul. He turned his head to her neck and followed a trail of kisses up her neck nipping on the skin bellow her ear. She moaned and closed her eyes, concentrating on the coaxing of his gentle lips.

She moved her head and let her lips meet his once more in a sweet kiss letting her tongue in his mouth making it slow and memorable. His hand inched her shirt up tracing small circles on her belly.

She wanted to kill whoever was on the phone. No, scratch that, she was going to kill whoever was on the phone. She looked at him and saw she wasn't the only one disappointed that they were interrupted. Pushing him off her she raced in the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Yes?" She snapped in the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" An angry voice boomed.

"Sango?" She looked at her watch it was 12: 50 she was late picking her up.

"I'm sorry. I dozed off watching T.V. I'll be there in a minute." She lied. What was she supposed to say 'Oh Sango I was so caught up with making out with Sesshomaru, you know Mr. Toshrio our history teacher?' She could imagine the colorful words she would spit at her.

Not letting her answer she hung the phone up and let out a sigh. She couldn't believe he kissed her and she kissed him back. If Sango didn't call she was very sure after awhile they would be without a couple of clothes and making their way to her bedroom.

"Regret, already Kagome?" A voice murmured above her, his frame towering over her petty one.

She let her eyes meet his. "No, I'm just confused." He placed a hand on her check and bent down to brush his lips on hers.

"So am I," He whispered. "I'll see you Monday." And then he left leaving her alone and even more lost then before.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Sesshomaru left she grabbed the twenty off the counter which he had left and went to pick up Sango.

"What have you been doing young lady" Sango said mischievously. "You look like you had a full blown make out session?"

'Is it that obvious?' She thought mortified.

"It's kind of hot. Don't you think?' Kagome said changing the subject. Knowing already that Sango could see the redness in her checks.

"Yeah, sure Kagome."

Walking into the mall they walked around until they found a store to their liking.

"Kagome you have to try this on."

Kagome turned around and Sango shoved the hanger in her hand then pushed her towards the dressing room. Sighing she complied and tired on the outfit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm not coming out" She yelled. "What the hell did you grab Sango?" She screeched.

"Aw come on it can't be that bad." She giggled.

"I'm NOT coming out." Her tone was sharp, "I'm changing back into my jeans and you can take this ugly ass dress back wherever you found it."

"Wait Kagome." She quickly pulled the door open and laughed until she turned red.

Kagome smacked her hard on the arm, but that just made her laugh even harder. "Oh God you look FUNNY" She pointed at the bright red dress that came up to her thighs. Big yellow bell sleeves and an orange bow in the middle. "You. You, YOU look like a clown!" Sango said tears coming from her eyes.

"Not funny Sango. Why the hell did you give me this hideous thing?"

"I needed a good laugh." She said calming down.

"Kagome Higurashi, what the hell are you wearing?" A gruff voice started making Sango start her giggling fit over again.

"What are you doing here Wolf?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm here with my sister and I see you step out in this….." He tried to find the words to describe the outfit "thing" He finished. "I don't want my woman in this thing."

"HOW many times did I tell you before? I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN!"

"Of course you are." He took a step closer and pulled her into a furious hug crushing her small frame against his. Pushing him off her, she slapped him leaving a red hand print on his check. Walking in the dressing room she quickly dressed and threw the hanger to the still laughing Sango, who was on the floor laughing.

"Kagome, come on. Let me apologize." He yelled, running after her. She tried to ignore his yelling but when people started to stare she stopped a couple of feet away from the stores entrance.

"I'm sorry that was kind of forward of me, but I really like you and I don't know how to get you to notice me. You're not like the other girls I've dated and I like that. I just wanted to go out on a date and see if we could possibly have something together." He said softly.

She gave him a small smile. "Maybe because you haven't asked me out on a date or stopped calling me your woman?" Kagome said with a hint of annoyance.

He shifted from one foot to another. "Well, will you like to go out with me next Saturday?" He asked nervously.

"Hmmm" She put a finger to her chin thinking. Kouga really liked her and he seemed really sweet. Maybe if she went out with Kouga she would be so smitten with him so much that Sesshomaru would be forgotten. "I would love to."

He looked at her surprised. "Really?"

She nodded and scrummed in her purse for pen and paper. "Here just call me and we'll set everything up."

He smiled. "You won't regret this! I promise!" Giving her a big bear hug he kissed her on the cheek and left to go back in the store as an angry Sango stormed out the store soon after. "FINE I DON'T WANT TO COME BACK TO THIS STORE ANYWAY!"

She strolled over to Kagome linking their arms together. "Can you believe they kicked me out for laughing?" She asked pulling the laughing girl towards their next destination.

OoOoOoOoOoO

NO Kagome will not end up with Kouga so don't fret.

**Things to remember:**

Kagome tried the dress on without look because she was thinking about Sesshomaru so don't ask why'd she try it on.

Only agreed to go out on a date with Kouga to forget Sesshomaru.

Kagome's is 17 years old.

Sesshomaru is the HISTORY teacher.

Next Chapter: Kagome is called up to the principal's office and a class trip is on the way.

Liz


	9. Principal's Office

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time:**

_She strolled over to Kagome linking their arms together. "Can you believe they kicked me out for laughing?" She asked pulling the laughing girl towards their next destination._

**Chapter 9 – Principal's Office **

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru scanned across the room and saw the students working quietly on assignments in other subjects. He finished his lesson earlier then expected and allowed the students to work on other subjects and mingle quietly. He checked the classroom over making sure everybody was behaving.

"Kouga, why are you so happy?" A young blonde guy with spiky hair asked.

Kouga gave him is famous grin and leaned back in his chair staying silent.

"Oh you finally got some from her didn't you?" His smirk just widened.

"Not exactly but, soon Kagome will be on her knees begging for me." He replied arrogantly.

Sesshomaru's head snapped around hearing Kagome's name. The two boys continued unaware that Sesshomaru was now listening to their conversation.

"Dude I can't believe you. She looks like a good fuck though."

"Yeah and she's going to be screaming my name by this Saturday." Kouga said leaning back in his chair. "Then if she's lucky I'll keep her as a fuck buddy on the rebound."

Ginta laughed "You dog." He slapped Kouga on the back causing both boys to laugh.

"What a dog you are Mr. Wolf." Sesshomaru's voice rumbled from above them. Both boys froze and looked up at an angry Mr. Toshrio, his hazel eyes were blazing

"Mr. Toshrio we were just joking." He laughed, "You know us _men_ joke about stuff like that."

"No I don't know" he howled "You two _boys_ will have ISS for two days and a ten page essay on why you should respect women." Bending down he growled in Kouga's ear. "If you say another thing about how your going to get a woman on her knees, be it Miss Higurashi or another female, I'll make sure that your punishment is hell."

He stood up and walked back to his desk pulling out the forms for Kouga and Ginta. He wanted to ram the boy into the wall and tear off his limbs for disrespecting Kagome. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and finished writing the forms on both boys.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ok now when you get your answer you have to –"

A loud beeping sound was heard above the room signaling the front office was listening in.

"Excuse me we need Kagome Higurashi to Mr. Hidenori's office."

"She's on her way" The teacher looked at Kagome and nodded towards the door.

Gathering her books she walked to the front office and sat outside his office, while Mr. Hidenori finished speaking with another student who was currently inside.

Why was she here? If this was about Yura he could forget about getting an apology out of her. It was worse enough she had to tutor her after school today, which was punishment enough. What if Sesshomaru told about their kiss? No, he wouldn't?

Would he?

Yelling was heard from inside and she couldn't help but fiddle with her skirt. Mr. Hidenori has a reputation for being cruel and evil. People would say he had a face of an angel, but his soul was as black as the devil.

A sobbing girl ran out and into the hallway leaving her to face the music.

'Oh God please protect me' She silently prayed.

"Miss Higurashi you may come in now" A voice called from inside.

Standing up she straighten out the wrinkles in her skirt and walked in.

His red eyes seemed to follow her every move. She had to admit he was good looking, Long black wavy hair. The perfect facial structure of a model. Broad shoulders and a nice muscular body.

'Sesshomaru's still better looking though' she thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

He watched her everyday and he still couldn't get over her. She was beautiful and his. All his. She just didn't know it yet. From the moment she stepped in this school as a freshman he knew he had to have her. The way she would smile and make his black heart flutter with excitement. The way she fiddled with her clothes when she was nervous. The Amber Rose perfume she would use daily. She was smart, witty and beautiful.

That made her perfect for him. Today was the first day he would finally talk to her, face to face. She was always an angel, getting good grades, number five in her class, and never getting in fights with other students, until Yura Akino came along.

Yura came down here, bitching and moaning on how she was humiliated and she wanted him to expel her. He had snarled at her and told her to get her scrawny ass out of his office.

"Just because we fucked doesn't mean I'd do anything for you" He had snarled as she walked out the office. Outside he was fuming, but in the inside he was beaming with joy, this was his chance to talk to the future Mrs. Hidenori.

Yes, she wouldn't be just a fuck buddy, she deserved more them that. He would give her everything her little heart desired, as long as she stayed an obedient wife.

He pointed to the seat in front of him. "Have a seat Miss Higurashi."

She hesitantly sat down and fiddled with her skirt. She crossed her left leg above her right one and he could see her creamy skin. She didn't know the power she held over him.

Looking back up at her face he gave her a reassuring smile

"Miss Higurashi, you are one of the top students in our school is that correct?"

She nodded her head in agreement "I know you're nervous this being your first time in my office, but relax I just need to speak to you about Miss Akino."

She blushed and nodded

"I know my behavior was unacceptable. I hardly know what came over me." Her voice was soft and melodious.

He nodded in understanding.

"Well since it's your first time I'm going to give you a warning. Mr. Toshrio already told me you volunteered to tutor her correct?"

"Yes sir" She said.

He nodded in satisfaction "Good. Now all I need for you is to sign this paper and then you can go back to class." He said handing her a yellow sheet of paper.

Standing up she took the paper and grabbed a pen from his pencil jar. Biting the tip of the pen she read over the form.

"It's basically telling what you did wrong, Kagome." He said her name, but she didn't seem to notice.

She blushed and muttered an apology. Signing the paper she placed the pen back and told him Thank you.

He pulled the pen out of the cup and placed it in his pocket. Yes, time would tell Kagome would be his.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome looked at her watch and looked around the cafeteria. She had to go talk to Sesshomaru and this was the best time. Getting up she walked to the history classroom and saw him sitting at his desk concentrating on the papers.

Closing the door silently she walked in front of the desk and scooted the pencils over making enough space so she could sit.

"Miss Akino, I already told you once I have no interest in you what so ever." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and she giggled.

He looked up from the papers and his lips curved into a smile. "Oh Miss Higurashi, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Saturday." She said nervously, not making eye contact with him.

"I don't really think this is the right place? Don't you agree?"

"Well I guess not." She sighed a little disappointed.

"My house 7 o clock." He winked and smiled as a blush appeared on her checks. "Don't disappoint me Miss Higurashi." He called after her as she made her way towards the door.

"Oh I won't, don't disappoint _me,_ Mr. Toshrio" She replied softly, closing the door behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

'One more class, than I have to tutor the bitch' Kagome groaned. 'But then you get to see Sesshomaru.' She smiled to herself.

Mr. Jakotsu walked up to the bored and winked to a young boy in the front row. She watched as a blush stained his checks and she quickly looked away. She knew Mr. Jakotsu was gay, but she couldn't believe he was hitting on the male students.

'Poor Hojo' she thought, watching as the boy shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Clapping his hands to get the students attention he stated to talk "seniors, as you know every year we have a senior class trip" The seniors yelled while the younger classmen rolled their eyes in mockery. "Well in two months we will be making our way to Oki Island."

More cheers were heard throughout the classroom and even she felt a bubble of excitement rise in her.

"Ok quiet down" Mr. Jakotsu started. "Now there WILL be a teacher in each group. When we arrive in Oki Island we will go on historical tours and we will allow you at least two hours of free time a day. That means you can go to the beach, shopping, whatever you want. BUT you have to tell the teacher of your group and they MUST approve. The curfew is 11:00 so if you're not in your assigned room by that time we will have to send you to Mr. Hidenori who will be joining the trip.

The whole class groaned at the thought of him being there.

"At the hotel there are two separate floors. One floor is for the boys' one for the girls. If you are found on the other floor after curfew then you will be sent home no explanations asked."

Mr. Jakotsu passed out the packets which held information on how much the trip would cost and about the sites we would see then proceed to his lesson.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Walking to the library and unpacked her books at a table. Flipping through her history book she turned to their current lesson.

"Ok Higurashi lets get this over with" Yura sneered taking the chair beside her.

She sighed in agreement the faster she did this the sooner she would get home. "Do you know what were learning?" She questioned.

"Would I be here if I did?" she grumbled.

Ignoring the comment she explain lessons one and two then told her they would finish up tomorrow.

Yura soon left the library without a word leaving Kagome to pack her books and leave for home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

'What the hell do I wear?' she asked herself 'is this a date?' her mind was reeling with thousands of possibilities on what could happen at his house.

She finally settled on a black peasant skirt that stopped at her knees and a simple white t-shirt. Dressing quickly she threw her hair in a messy bun and told her mom she would be home around 9 or 10.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru answered the door and looked Kagome over. Noticing the way she had two strands of hair framing her face and how the clothes formed over her curves well.

She quirked an eyebrow "See anything you like?" She teased.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact I do." He answered calmly, causing her to blush. She didn't think he was going to answer that.

"Where's Rin?" She looked around the empty hallway. He pointed to the living room and walked in to sit on the love seat. "She's at her mothers and won't be back until Thursday."

"Oh" She said taking her seat next to him.

"About Saturday, I don't know what came over me and I want to apologize for my forwardness." He started because he already apologized twice to her.

She slumped in her seat. So he just wanted to apologize? He didn't mean to kiss her. 'Damn it I'm so stupid I shouldn't have even thought he liked me.' She stood and walked towards the door.

"Well if that's all then I really need to go now" A hand clamped onto her wrist before she could leave.

"It's not like that Kagome." He whispered. "I do like you and I'm not going to lie about that. It's just that you're a student and I'm your teacher." He tried to explain.

She mouthed an 'Oh' and nodded. "I completely understand Mr. Toshrio."

He growled "So it's back to last names again?"

She looked down too ashamed to meet his face. "Stop confusing me Mr. Toshrio. Either you want me to call you as a student does a teacher or a friend does a friend."

He let her wrist go "Sit down we really need to talk."

She reluctantly sat back down on the love seat. "Kagome, I've never done this before and I'm just as confused as you are." He sat down beside her, "But the point is that I like you and I can tell the feelings are mutual."

She blushed but nodded.

"The thing is what are we going to do about it?" he inquired.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Next Chapter: Confusion in both Kagome and Sesshomaru's minds and what are the two going to do about their growing relationship.


	10. Dirty Little Secret

Gosh darn I had to retype this whole chapter while in Savannah. I didn't like the first copy because it went to fast so I decided that I should rewrite it. Yes, I know I left it on a cliffhanger, but aren't they fun? Anyways I'll start answering questions.

_Is the principal Naraku?_

Yes.

_How old is Sesshomaru?_

Like I said before, he's twenty years old, soon to be 21.

_Does Sesshomaru teach history?_

Yes.

_Will there be a lemon?_

Not to sure yet.

_Will Yura try to get revenge still?_

Yes, you'll find out what'll she'll do later.

Uh I think that's all. If you have another question then just ask.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time:**

_She reluctantly sat back down on the love seat. "Kagome, I've never done this before and I'm just as confused as you are." He sat down beside her, "But the point is that I like you and I can tell the feelings are mutual." _

_She blushed but nodded. _

_"The thing is what are we going to do about it?" he inquired. _

**Chapter 10 – Dirty Little Secret**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meeting her gaze he thought over the pros and cons of a relationship. Pro number one, he would have his first relationship with a woman since Sachiko. Con, someone could find out and tell Mr. Hidenori. Pro, she would be a perfect role model for Rin. Con, she's legally still a minor. Con he's her history teacher. Now there's more con's then pro's. He broke his gaze to admire the floor.

Could he put her on the line?

Yes, he could and he already knew she would do the same for him. It would be their dirty little secret.

"Kagome?" He grunted out, interrupting her rambling thoughts.

"Yes?" Her heart beat speed up; sweat formed on her palms. This was the moment of truth. She was scared, nervous, and yet anxious for his answer. A part of her told her he was going to say no. Why, because; A) He's her history teacher B) He's older and probably wants a woman with experience and C) Out of her league by a long shot. He was attractive, where she's just ordinary looking. His family was rich, where her mother still struggled with paying the bills.

But there was another part of her that crossed her fingers, saying that he is truly attracted to her.

"If we do have a relationship what are we going to do? I mean we couldn't go out on dates. We would have to work around our school and work schedule. Then there's the probability of somebody finding out."

She gave in to a small smile. "Well I highly doubt that either of us would tell anybody about it. We could meet up every other day, so that would leave us days to catch up on academics and so on. As for our dates we could go out of the city. We would still have to keep an eye out, but I'm thinking it would still work."

He couldn't keep the smile off his face. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. She was like a drug. Making him high and wanting more, no matter how deadly she was.

Breaking apart he whispered against her lips, "I guess this will be our own dirty little secret."

Shyly bringing a hand to his cheek she gave him a peck on his lips. "I guess it is." Sesshomaru quickly deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers through her long raven hair.

Bringing her down on top of him; she spread her legs out so she was straddling his waist. Sesshomaru knew Kagome was still new to the 'kissing' thing; so he decided to take things slow wanting her to feel comfortable. He bit her lip and she moaned out with the mixture of pain and pleasure. He possessively wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. He lifted her shirt a bit, letting his hands touch her bare back. She shivered from the feel of his cold rough hands on her back.

Breaking apart he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, allowing her to cuddle into his chest. He'd never cuddled with a woman before. Not even with Sachiko. But with Kagome if felt right, having her body close to his, her fingers tracing small circles on his chest.

"Sesshomaru?" She ceased with the circles on his chest.

"Hm?"

"Where's?" She heisted to ask. Would it be rude for her to ask now, maybe she should ask later? "Never min-"

"You want to know where Rin's mother is, don't you." She looked up at him with surprise.

"How'd you know?"

"After awhile you're not that hard to figure out." He said sighing. Getting comfortable he began telling Kagome the story about Sachiko and him. "Sachiko and I were dating back in sophomore year. After a couple of months we started getting really hot and heavy. Every now and then we would use a protection because we didn't think anything would really happen." He continued.

"When Sachiko told her parents she was pregnant she was kicked out of her house, leaving her to fend for her baby and herself. When she came to me saying she was having my child and she needed my help, I was scared shitless to be honest. Hell I was only 15 years old. I was young and didn't want a child to hold me down, but when I saw the pained look on her face I couldn't find it in my heart to say no." He took her hand from his chest, playing her long, slender fingers. "Well Rin came along later that year and we decided that it was best for her to get married. Needless to say that didn't last long. We were both just too different. I had dreams of owning my fathers business, while she had her dreams of acting. We divorced a year later and she moved to the Los Angles to start pursuing her acting career. She comes down and visits every month to spend time with Rin."

"Do you two get along?" She asked.

"Yeah, in a way we always will. We care about each other, not romantically, but we feel that we owe one another. In some ways she helped me and in some ways I've helped her."

Kagome couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when he said that.

He smiled down at her. "Enough about me, tell me about your family."

"Well I live with my mother and my little brother. Souta's ten years old and in the fifth grade. He can be bratty sometimes, but I love him. My mother works as a contracting officer for the FAA. She works really hard to support us and keep the family together."

He noticed she didn't say anything about her father.

"What about your father?" he asked. She knew he was going to ask, feeling her eyes burn she said. "My father passed away when I was around 12, he was killed in a car accident."

Her father must have been important to her. It must have been hard for her and her family. He never lost anybody close to him so he couldn't relate. "I'm sorry; I've never lost anybody so I can't really imagine the pain you went through." Letting his fingers tangle together with hers, he liked her hands. They were small and felt soft against his rougher hands.

"It's ok; I'd rather not talk about it now. Maybe some other time, but right now isn't a good time." Kagome chocked out.

'Don't cry. Don't cry.' She chanted in her head.

"We'll talk about it when you're ready."

"Thanks." She said laying her head on his chest. Closing her eyes she told him to wake her before ten.

Nodding he watched as she drifted to sleep. 'What is this girl doing to me?'

OoOoOoOoOoO

His face was vacant of any emotions as he walked into the school, the cold wind biting his cheeks. He walked into the classroom a little bit disappointed that Kagome wasn't already there. He didn't have to see her_ every_ second of the day, but it wouldn't hurt if he did. He looked down at his wrist watch and saw he had about 10 minutes before the meeting about the Oki Island trip. Today they were deciding the groups and dorm rooms. What fun.

His head turned around when he heard the door open. What a coincidence that his beautiful girlfriend walked into his classroom with a box of donuts in hand.

"Hey, I bought you some donuts because I figured you missed breakfast so I brought glazed, chocolate and then there's one with some sort of raspberry filling. I wasn't sure which one you like so I just got twelve of them." Placing the bag on his desk she turned around and smiled. Walking to her he bent down and gave her a peck on her lips. "Thanks, but I won't be able to stay long. I have to run to the meeting about Oki Island." Grabbing a donut he made his way towards the door. "Next time just get glazed." Then he was gone.

Smiling at the closed door she couldn't help but feel a bubble of joy. Slowly she was breaking through his icy exterior.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naraku Hidenori looked around the table, his dark brown eyes scanning the room making sure that each teacher was here. "Good Morning, today we need to discuss what group you'll be in for Oki Island. Then we'll get into dorm room numbers." He started; pulling out a thick packet which consisted of groups and dorm rooms.

"Mr. Jakotsu, you will have Hojo Miyaga, Akio Hyogo, Rika Hyogo, and Fuuka Shizuaka. Mrs. Gunma you have Beniko Hokkaido, Nakako Yama, Suzuki Ichrio and Sakina Aichi. Mr. Toshrio will have Yura Akino, Kouga Wolf, Rina Giffu, Ryouta Miyazaki and Akito Kyoto. Mr. Sabaru will have Sango Nangano, Miroku Kanagama, Hikari and Junich Aomori." He continued on down the list and Sesshomaru couldn't help to dwell on the fact he still haven't heard Kagome's name yet.

"Finally, I will have Rumi Saitama, Kagome Higurashi, Sabaru Yama and Fumiyo Okinawa." A wide smirk adorned his lips. Sesshomaru looked at Mr. Hidenori and narrowed his eyes. There was something wrong with him, as if he was hiding something up his sleeve, but what?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naraku smirked as he laid his eyes on the group list. 'Kagome Higurashi'. Scratching out Higurashi he placed the rightful name that belonged there. 'Kagome Hidenori'. He couldn't wait until the trip, where he would spend a week and half with her. Of course those other students would be there, but he would find excuses to get near her, so he could touch her.

Gathering his folders together he walked to his office, telling his sectary that he didn't want to be bothered. Closing the door to his office he sat down in his chair. Leaning down, he pulled out a photo of a figure out of his bottom desk drawer. His fingers traced the figure in the photo. It was a perfect shot of her as she was pulling off her jeans in the locker room. Her cotton pink panties could be seen as the light loomed over her luscious body. Unbuckling his pants he closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild with all the possibilities of his Kagome and him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome looked down at her feet, watching as each foot crossed the other. 'Left, right.' She repeated over and over again. She was going to lunch, but she had forgotten her money so she had to run back to her locker. 'Left, Right, Left, Ri-'. Falling on her butt with a 'thud' she looked up at ice blue eyes.

"Kouga? Where were you today?" She questioned releasing she hadn't heard one 'my woman' comments today.

"Uh long story babe." Grabbing her arm he picked her up off her bum. Giving him a smile she dusted her jeans off. "Thanks."

"Welcome, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Then maybe for me too." She said.

He fidgeted nervously. "Sorry, I didn't have a chance to call you last night about Saturday. I kind of got banned from the phone for something stupid."

"Oh that's ok."

"You ok? You look kind of pale?" Kouga asked, his hand checking her forehead for her temperature.

"Yeah um I got to go. See ya Wolf." She rushed off not leaving him a chance to answer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Shit how the hell could she forget about Kouga's date? Damn it! Should she A) Tell Sesshomaru the truth B) Go on a date with Kouga without telling him or C) Cancel the date with Kouga.

Walking to Sesshomaru's classroom she peeked through the window. He was still in class so she would have to wait. Standing outside for 5 minutes she waited until the class was clear. Walking towards him she watched as he sat down at his desk looking over his papers.

"Um Mr. Toshrio." Looking up from his papers he saw Kagome fiddling with her shirt.

'Something's wrong' He thought immediately.

Looking nervously over her shoulder she closed the door. "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, but I did something." Repressing a sigh he motioned for her to sit down at the desk.

She did as she was told and sat at the desk.

"Kagome?" His voice stern and full of control, he stood over her, waiting for an explanation on why she was here.

"Well you see," she started. "Before you know an 'us' I had promised somebody, and what do you call it?" She paused. "A date."

Repressing the urge to yell at the fragile creature he nodded his head. It was before they started dating. No need to get mad. "Who?"

"Kouga Wolf."

His eyes widened. That's what Wolf meant by 'this Saturday'.

"Kagome, I can't let you date him." His voice was deadly calm. He loathed Kouga Wolf. He not only offended all women including Kagome, nut himself. He was degusted on how he treated woman.

"Why not?" She asked curiously. Maybe he was jealous? She couldn't believe it she, Kagome Higurashi, made somebody jealous.

How should he say this? "He's not what he seems Kagome. He may be somebody around you, but when he's around other people he's a whole different person."

She nodded her head. "You don't like him do you?"

"Yeah, just promise me you won't date with him or let him try any moves on you."

"I promise, but what do I say to cancel the date. I've never done this before."

He thought it over for a minute. "Tell him the truth."

She covered her mouth to keep in the surprise gasp. "I can't tell him we're together." She whispered.

He chuckled. "No, just tell him that you're seeing someone and you two had a fight and you wanted to make him jealous by saying yes to his date."

"What if he asks who?"

"Then tell him it's a guy from another school."

"That's perfect." She giggled.

"I know." He replied arrogantly.

Rolling her eyes she got up from the desk. "Well, I've gotta get to lunch."

"Ok I'll call you tonight."

"Wait." She about screamed. "I should give you my cell phone number; I don't want my mom to get too suspicious."

"Yeah, your right." Handing him her cell phone number she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Mr. Toshrio." She made sure to give her hips an extra sway as she exited the classroom. She could feel his eyes boring into her backside.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gathering her lunch she made sure to watch where she stepped in the cafeteria. After the incident with Mr. Toshrio, she's been kind of paranoid.

Sitting down at an empty table she began eating her French fries she'd bought and reading her book.

A masculine hand came down on her tray, grabbing a handful of fries. "Damn it Miroku." A young man sat down beside her, his mouth stuffed with fries. His jet black hair was pulled into a short pony tail. Each ear pierced with two hoop earrings, devious violet eyes was glittered with mischief.

"Kagome, my sweet, I haven't seen you in a long time." He replied sweetly.

"I would love to keep it that way." She muttered sarcastically.

He made a face of mock hurt. "I'm hurt my fair maiden." He placed a hand to his heart.

Smiling she gave him a playful shove. "Where have you and Sango been hiding? I haven't talked to Sango for awhile because you've been keeping her away from me."

Sighing he said, "That's what love does to you."

"I thought I'd never hear those words pass your lips."

"Yes, my dear Kagome I am a changed man." He placed a hand on the back of her chair. "I need to stop my hustling ways." His hand inched closer. "I can't keep touching other woman and hurting my dear Sango." Closer. "I've decided that I'm going to become a humble man."

She felt a warm hand settle on her rump. Rub, Squeeze, Rub. Letting her hand collide with his cheek she yelled, "Damn it Miroku you're never going to change."

"My dear Ka-"

"Don't you 'my dear' me, next time you grope me I'm telling Sango and letting her deal with you."

His eyes widened. Rubbing his cheek he nodded. "As you wish Kagome."

"You really like her don't you?" She asked quietly. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Aw Miroku. I'm glad she likes you, below," She paused to think about it. "Way below your lecherous ways I know she loves you." Laughing he took another fry from Kagme's tray.

"Yeah I do." He said seriously.

The two talked and ate off Kagome's tray through out lunch, until the bell rang.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mr. Jakotsu walked in the classroom with a smile on his face. "Today we're going to tell you what group you're in. We won't give you your room number until you've paid for the trip. Which is a reminder; we need the money by November 27."

Kagome crossed her fingers as Mr. Jakotsu read from the list. Maybe she's in Sesshomaru's group. They could spend some time together with out looking too suspicious."

"Mr. Toshrio will have Yura Akino, Kouga Wolf, Rika Giffu, Ryouta Miyazaki and Akito Kyoto."

Disappointed she wasn't in his group she listened out for her name.

"Mr. Hidenori will have Rumi Saitama, Kagome Higurashi, Sabaru Yama and Fumiyo Okinawa."

Everybody in the class looked at her with pity. She was in Mr. Hidenori's group. She didn't even know anybody in her group. Damn, maybe she could switch out with somebody?

She would have to talk to Sesshomaru about it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gathering her books she rushed to her locker. Pulling out all of her personal items, most of the students had left for home. She had stayed to do some research on Sesshomaru's project that was due next Tuesday.

"Miss Higurashi?" A voice called out to her as she made her to the parking lot. Turning she saw Mr. Hidenori running after her. Smiling she stopped and waited for him to catch up with her. "Yes?"

"I believe you forgot this." He handed her a small pink purse.

"Oh god, I can't believe I forgot that. Thank you, I wouldn't be able to get inside my house without this."

"Your welcome, are you looking forward in Oki Island?"

"Yes, I'm turning my money in tomorrow. I can't wait to see the different sites." She laughed walking with him to her car.

"I agree I think the both of us will enjoy the different museums that are on our schedule." He said stopping a few steps away from her car. "I'm sorry, but I have to run. Have a good day Miss Higurashi." She smiled and waved a good-bye watching as he went back to school.

'I wonder what people find cruel about him.'

She unlocked her door and made her way home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

There a nice LONG chapter. I'm really not sure when the next update will be, I hoping sometime before school starts.

Next Chapter: Sesshomaru seems to find out that Kouga is more interested in Kagome pant's rather then Kagome. Kagome spends time with Sango and Miroku and runs into Koga.

Things to remember:

Kagome and Sesshomaru have a secret relationship now

Mr. Hidenori is obsessed with Kagome

Kagome is in Mr. Hidenori's group

Yura wants revenge against Kagome.

Kagome legally is still a minor

Sachiko is Sesshomaru's ex-wife

Kagome lost her father in a car accident

REVIEW! I want to see if I can make it to 500 reviews. I got 92 reviews for the last chapter; let's see how you do with this one.

Lots of Love,

Liz


	11. School

**IF YOU DON'T READ THIS I'LL BE REALLY MAD! SO READ IT!**

I know, I know, where the heck have I been? Well school just started and we've been having a bunch of test and quizzes and it's only the first week. With the tons of homework, chores, helping pack so we can move into my new house and trying to get enough hours of sleep, it's really hard to find the time to write. I'm trying to do as MUCH homework as possible so I can work on the story on weekends or until things slow down at school. So this is just a warning, PLEASE, I beg of you please, bear with me with the updates. So please try not to ask when the next update will be or rush me, school is just so stressful and no fun AT all. Anyways, if you had questions in the last few chapters then I'm going to answer them below. Oh yeah I answered some reviews so PLEASE browse through these questions and reviews because I told some future things happening in the story.

I don't need any beta-readers anymore. I already found one (Lauryn) BUT if anything happens I'm keeping a bunch of you in mind. So if Lauren can't revise something because she's stressed with school then I'll probably e-mail one of you. BEWARE!

Thank-you to everybody who reviewed last chapter I got 113 reviews so YAY! THANK YOU AND KEEP THEM COMING BECAUSE MOMMY LIKES!

THANK YOU, to everybody who pointed out a few spelling/grammar errors. I really didn't notice those. If you could in the future PLEASE tell me any mistakes I have, so I can correct them. That would be so WONDERFUL and I'd really appreciate it.

**Why 500 reviews?**

I already had around 435 reviews BEFORE this chapter so I didn't think it would be too much. I think (Summer Rayne) you thought I was asking for a total of 500 reviews? I would NEVER ask for that much and yeah I know my story's not that good, but I think it's good enough for 30 reviews.

**Inuyasha's not going to be in it?**

No, unfortunately he's not, but I have a couple of stories and mind and he's going to be in those so be on the lookout for future stories.

**Naraku's the principal?**

Yeppers

**How many more chapters?**

I'm really not sure how many now; I'm shooting for 30, and no more over that.

**Will Sachiko find out about Sesshomaru and Kagome?**

Yes, but that's two chapters away. (hint hint)

**How did Naraku get the picture?**

You will find out that information later. Maybe he's really a spy, maybe a stalker, or he could've hired someone. YOU won't find out until the chapter comes out BUT I know already, so in your face.

**How long will Sesshomaru and Kagome keep this a secret for?**

For awhile, but eventually we all know secrets DO get out.

**Will Naraku rape Kagome?**

Hell no, I would NEVER allow that, to gory for me.

**How old is Naraku?**

He's in his mid-twenties.

**Wouldn't somebody notice that Kagome is always around Sesshomaru?**

Yes, somebody would and that's what's going to give them away. Let's just say somebody is going to get too nosy.

**Do the Higurashi's live at a shrine?**

I really never thought about it, so just for you to keep your sanity, yes she lives in a shrine.

**Why would Kagome want to forget Sesshomaru?**

That was earlier and I'm just getting back to it, so sorry it took so long. She wanted to forget Sesshomaru because she thinks having a crush on a teacher that everybody else is really bad. Plus the kiss and everything, she was just confused.

**What was the thing Kagome signed in Naraku's office?**

At my school (And most schools in Georgia) when you've been in a fight or anything you have to sign a paper that basically telling you what you did wrong and what your punishment is. Its sort of like a detention slip that you sign but this ones worse than a detention.

**REVIEWS**

AngelsWarmth – starts laughing I got the 500 reviews! starts taunting

MZKOrEA – To the questions, maybe, maybe, maybe, no and no.

Hellspixiels- Really? Wow that's so weird I never really seen a real teacher/ student relationship. Was the teacher even good looking? (Random I know)

RinseternalSoul – Really what part of Georgia? I'm from Fayetteville, three hours away from Savannah. Yeah, small world we have here.

LYN- GO LYN! GO LYN! YOU WERE REVIEW NUMBER 500! CONGRATS! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! Even though you review EVERY chapter and only say 'write more' I really appreciate it! Hands out cake

Britt – Please forgive me I don't like people crying here how about some brownies?

Yabou – Get off you lazy butt and REVIEW! (Joking) I'll keep you in mind for my beta-reader, thank you so much for offering though!

Youkai No Rin – Yeppers I had a fun trip and could you send the link to your story again it didn't work. Hugs and Kisses! (I had a coke)

Decente Renko – Thank YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO much for reading my dull, yet good, story really means a lot and yes I already have a beta-reader, but don't worry I already saved your name and e-mail on my beta-reader list so whenever I need you I'll just e-mail you.

MISK - Hey I have a fan? Oh wow I'm so excited! Hehehe Sorry it's taking so long for the reviews, but I'll try to speed them up, don't wanna loose my number one fan.

Ok now all this weekend I'll be a typing demon, but I'll TRY to have it out in two weeks. PLUS I'm re-checking chapters for mistakes so if you saw any PLEASE let me know.

Liz


	12. Anytime

**Questions and Reviews:**

_Are you from Atlanta, Georgia? _

Yes, and I love my South very much. Is anybody else from Georgia? Isn't it the greatest?

_Is Sesshomaru going to be arrested for statutory rape?_

Probably some blackmail about it, but no arrests will be made.

_Is Yura going to try to break up Kagome and Sesshomaru?_

Heck yes she will. (I've been watch Napoleon Dynamite again.)

_Is Ayame going to be in this?_

Honestly, no clue, but it could be a possibility.

_Are you going to update soon?_

Well yes, I'm updating now and plan to update next week, after that NOT

Sure, but hopefully it won't be to long.

_Is there going to be a lemon?_

Ahh the age old question that reviewers seemed to be concerned with, honestly I want to, BUT I think I would be embarrassed to go to school the next day and face my friends knowing they just a read a porno that I wrote. Unless I some how mange to make it past my friends or find somebody else to write one for me then, no.

_Why does Naraku want Kagome so bad?_

He wants her because in his eyes, Kagome is the perfect woman. Naraku thinks that a perfect wife and children at his side will make everything in his miserable little life, better. For that he needs a perfect woman, who again he sees as Kagome.

_Who's going to be with Rin when they're on the island?_

Do you actually believe I would leave Rin all alone at home? I certainly hope not, but she's going to stay with her mother and you will find out more information about it by reading this and the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Last Time: **

"I agree I think the both of us will enjoy the different museums that are on our schedule." He said stopping a few steps away from her car. "I'm sorry, but I have to run. Have a good day Miss Higurashi." She smiled and waved a good-bye watching as he went back to school.

'I wonder what people find cruel about him.'

She unlocked her door and made her way home.

**Chapter 11 - Anytime**

OoOoOoO

Putting on her left turning signal, she turned onto Senoia Road, when a soft hum came out of her dash compartment. Looking at the road then to her compartment she dug inside for her phone, being careful not to crash, she tried to keep both eyes on the road. Checking to see who it was she hit the talk button.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome said, laying her phone in her lap, after she pressed the speaker button.

Sango's voice echoed through the phone. "Kags, where are you at?" Looking around for any noticeable landmarks or signs she replied.

"About to turn on Graves Road, why?"

"Ok well turn you ass around and meet Miroku and me at the mall. I can't remember the last time we've all hung out together."

"How do you know I don't have anything to do?"

"Do you?" She questioned.

"No, but-"

"Ok then see you in ten minutes." She interrupted and hung up before

Kagome could utter another word. Laughing to herself she reached for the phone and pressed the end button. Turning into a small parking lot she drove in the opposite direction and drove towards the mall.

OoOoOoO

Searching through the crowded food court she looked for Sango and Miroku. Finding the two at a small booth by the McDonalds she flashed them both a friendly smile.

"Hey you two, what's up?" She asked, sliding into the booth on the opposite side of them.

"Same old, same old, what about you Mrs. Wolf?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Smirking Miroku laughed at Kagome. "When is your and lover boys' date?"He teased.

"Who told you about that?" She asked shocked, she hadn't told anybody about that.

"Well, Kouga seems ecstatic about you two's date and is telling the whole school about it."

"He what?" She gritted out through her teeth.

"He…um..said you two had a date." Miroku squealed, Kagome was such a sweet girl, but when she's mad she was down right scary.

Sango coughed, trying to ease the massive tension that suddenly appeared. "You know he's not that bad, once you look pass the possessiveness and all the other girlfriends and the cockiness and his attitude, after that he's a real sweet guy." She and Miroku laughed, but quickly stopped.

Apparently Kagome didn't think that was too funny.

"I'm going to ignore the last two minutes of this conversation as long as you tell me how I break it off with him?"

"You want to dump him?" They both asked surprised. They knew she was going to be mad, but she didn't have to break off the date.

Looking down at the table she nodded. "I mean I already know what I'm going to say, I just need to know how to bring it up. Do I just wait until he says something about the date or do I bring it up?"

Sango gave her a warm smile and turned to Miroku. "Our little girl is all grown up. Getting her first date, next her first break up, next thing you know she's going to be having her first real boyfriend."

"It seems like yesterday she was learning how to walk and talk." Miroku added.

Kagome's lips twisted into a smile. "Cut it out you two and tell me how to break it off."

Sighing, Miroku started. "The first thing about breaking it off is you have to be believable."

"I can do that."

Sango shook her head. "Let me rephrase that for him, you have to be a good actress."

"What, I'm not a good actress?"

"To put it nicely you're never going to win and Oscar." Miroku said lightly. "The next time you see Kouga I want you to act surprised and shy, you can do that right?"

Nodding, Kagome dug in her purse for a piece of paper and pencil. She had a feeling she was going to take notes for this.

Sango placed her hand over Kagome's. "You don't need to take notes, it's really simple."

"Now when he sees you all bashful, he's more then likely to bring up your date." Miroku said, taking a sip of his drink. "As soon as he says date your eyes get all big and watery, Kouga asks you what's wrong, and you're going to tell him you can't go on the date, for what ever reason."

Biting a piece of her lip she nodded. "What is your excuse anyways?"

Sango asked, popping a fry in her mouth.

"I'm not telling, but you two have been a great help, what would I do without you two?"

"You'd be a fat and ugly woman with no life or friends, and in your spare time you'd watch soap operas and do Richard Simmons tapes." (1)

Taking a fry she threw it at Miroku. "Funny, you're a real comedian." Kagome laughed, Sango joining in.

"You shouldn't be laughing, he's your husband."

Putting all jokes aside a flushed Sango stood up. "That's so not funny." Grabbing her purse she marched towards the stores.

"Somebody's PMSing" Miroku muttered.

"Shut up, and come on" Kagome chuckled, walking faster to catch up with Sango.

OoOoOoO

Before she left the mall, Kagome stopped at an ice cream vender for a scoop of her favorite ice cream, Vanilla caramel swirl.

Paying the man, she turned, but rammed into a hard chest smearing her ice cream on the guy's shirt.

'Why do I continue to run into people? Is it some destiny or something?' She thought, her eyes traveling to meet midnight blue.

She's only seen one person with those color eyes. They were cockily gazing at her. "Kouga?" She about screamed in surprise. "You scared the crap out of me. Oh no, I'm sorry about the shirt I didn't know you were there. Here, let me grab some napkins." Handing the speechless Kouga the ice cream cone she grabbed some napkins.

Whipping most of the ice cream of his shirt she rambled on. "There must be something wrong with me. I'm always running into someone or something. Nothing I should be proud of, but the way I see it things could be worse. I'm not sure how, but I do know this isn't as bad as it seems."

Noticing most of the stain was gone she stopped. "Your still have to wash it, just put a cap full of vinegar on it and let it sit for about a minute. After that just wash it, the stain should be gone then." Taking her ice cream out of his hand, she smiled.

"You're quite talkative." He noticed.

"Oh, sorry that usually happens when I'm nervous or excited about something." She said taking a small lick of her ice cream. "What brings you here?" She asked, blushing when she saw how his eyes were on her mouth.

'Just keep acting all giddy and then dump him.' Kagome said to herself beginning to walk to the exit, Kouga tagging along.

"I just came for a bite to eat and saw you at the ice cream place and I wanted to surprise you." He laughed nervously. "You?" He inquired.

"Sango, Miroku, and I hung out for awhile. They just left and I need to get home before it gets too late."

"Oh." Was all he could say, before silence consumed their conversation.

"I can't wait until this Saturday, we're going to have a great time I promise." He continued to talk, until he noticed that Kagome had stopped walking.

"Are you ok Kagome?" He questioned, truly worried.

"Yeah, um Kouga I have to tell you something." Kagome whispered dejectedly.

Deciding to sit down, he placed his hand on the small of her back and directed her to the small white bench against the wall.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Kouga, I like you, I really do, and you're sweet and friendly and considerate. Even with the whole 'my woman' thing you were pretty cute. But I would feel too bad if I went out with you on that date."

Kouga looked down at the ground. "Why?"

"I have a boyfriend and when you did ask me on that date we were in a big argument, but you were there when he wasn't and you were so sweet and seemed genuinely interested in me. So I figured it was all right, but yesterday he apologized and we kind of got back together. I honestl didn't want to hurt you, but you deserve somebody better then me."

Kouga looked at Kagome and he put his hand to her check. "I'm sure there's somebody better then me, you just haven't been looking." She gave him a sad smile.

Rubbing his thumb on her check, he smiled and pulled his hand away.

"Tell you what Kagome, I'll forget this whole date if you do one thing."

Curiously looking at him, she nodded. "Is it legal?"

Laughing he nodded. "Give me a kiss, not a small peck, I want a real kiss." Looking in lap she shook her head. "I can't do that to my boyfriend

Kouga. That's wrong and I would never-"

Placing his lips over hers he caressed his lips to her soft ones.

Opening her mouth he slipped his tongue inside tasting her sweet flavor. He could still taste her vanilla caramel ice cream. The kiss didn't last more then 15 seconds, but to them both it lasted for a life time.

"Uh Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

"It's ok Kouga, but could you please keep that between me and you. I don't want you to tell anybody about-" She paused looking away from his eyes. "you know." She finished lamely.

"Yeah, between me and you, just promise me one thing." He said softly.

"Yeah?" He grabbed her hand and held them into his.

"If that guy and you ever break up, I want to be the first to know."

Giving a small smile she shook her head. "You got it."

OoOoOoO

Throwing her bags in the hallway she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a carrot off the cutting bored that her mom was chopping up.

"Where have you been sweetie?" Her mother placed a kiss on her forehead as she walked past her, filling the pot with water.

"I was just hanging out with Miroku and Sango, it's been a while since we all hung out."

"Oh that's nice sweetie, your homework done and everything?"

"What kind of child do you take me for, mother?" She laughed, taking a soda out of the fridge.

"Your right, dinner should be ready in thirty minutes. I'm cooking your favorite."

"Oden?" She cried excitedly.

"You deserve it honey." Kagome's mom said placing the carrots into a bowl on top of the oven.

"Well I'll be right back; I want to take a short walk, don't worry, I'll be back before dinner."

Grabbing her grey sweatshirt she pulled it over her head. Taking a hair bow off her wrist she tied her hair up and walked out the door.

Feeling the wind bite at her checks she started for her walk.

Why did she let him kiss her? Why did she kiss back? What could she tell Sesshomaru? Should she even tell Sesshomaru?

'Damn Kagome, you messed up.'

Touching her lips she compared Sesshomaru's kisses to Kouga's kiss.

Where Sesshomaru's lips are soft and thin, Kouga's lips were a bit rough and well portioned. Sesshomaru's kisses were like fire and left her wanting more. Kouga's kiss didn't even make her feel a spark of fire.

'Well at least I know I don't have any feelings for Kouga.' She thought.

Turning the corner she wrapped her arms around herself. A few tangles of her hair fell from her ponytail. Her nose and cheeks changed to a light pink color from the wind.

'I'm going to have to tell Sesshomaru, but will he be mad at me or Kouga?'

Feeling two arms go around her waist she stiffened and screamed.

Swinging around a hand covered her mouth, but she pushed away from him.

"Damnit, give me a heart attack why don't you?" She about screamed at Sesshomaru, who enjoyed her reaction.

Laughing he shook his head. "Sorry, didn't know you would get all jumpy."

"What would you do if you're walking and two arms magically, out of no where, appeared around you waist?" She reprimanded him.

Staring at her he poked her pink nose with his finger. "You look cute, with your pink nose."

Looking away she muttered a shut up. "Why are you even out here?"

"Needed some air." Pulling her hand into his he started walking.

"Why are you out so late?" He asked.

"I needed to clear my head about Kouga."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her. "What happened?"

"Well I told him about the boyfriend thing and he totally fell for it."

She giggled, pulling his hand along, but when he didn't budge she turned back around to Sesshomaru.

"Come on." She tugged at his hand, growing nervous that he didn't believe her.

"What happened?" He questioned again, looking deep into her eyes. Kagome could feel his eyes gazing into her soul.

"Why do you think something happened?" Her heart beat raced, how did he know her so well?

"I just do."

"He kissed me." She told him, staring down at their hands.

"Did you kiss back?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"Only for a second, but I swear to you it didn't mean anything and when he did kiss me it didn't feel the same. When I kiss you, I feel fire and heat like every bone in my body goes numb and my mind goes completely wild with colors and fireworks, but with him I didn't feel a thing, nothing, not one little thing. It was like we were talking about you and the date and he-"

Putting his finger to her lips he shook his head. "Don't explain, if you say it meant nothing and you told me then it must've been nothing."

"You believe me?" She inquired, shocked.

Staying silent for awhile he nodded his head. "I trust you. Just be honest with me and I'll do the same for you. I want you to feel like you can tell me anything without feeling ashamed or scared, you don't have to, but I would love for you to." Pulling her close to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for believing me." Kagome said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Anytime."

OoOoOoO

Walking to the neighborhood park, the two stood under a huge tree, staring at the sky.

"I have to get home soon." She whispered, as he brushed his thumb across her lips, his eyes gazing into her own. Leaning down he kissed her lips with his. Kagome let out a groan when he forced his tongue inside her mouth. Slipping his hands into her sweatshirt he searched for her other t-shirt 'till his hands meet her bare skin. Gasping out of surprise, she moaned as he caressed the small of her back.

Moving her mouth she started to kiss down his neck, being sure to do little bite marks here and there. Sesshomaru slid his hands to her butt and pushed her against his proud friend. "This is what you do to me." He groaned out, as she slowly grinded her hips to his in awe.

"I did that?" She looked down and asked in amazement, her face flushed and lips swollen.

"Yeah, only you." Giving one last kiss, he pulled apart.

"You're not going to school tomorrow." He said, watching as she straighten out her t-shirt.

"I'm not." She said, unaffected by his words. "Why is that?"

"Because you and I have a date and it's going to take all day to do it."

"Won't it look kind of weird, you know, both of us not showing up?" She fiddled with her sweatshirt sleeve.

"How will that look suspicious?"

"I don't know, maybe-"

"No maybes." Sesshomaru chided and walked her home, making sure to stop three houses before hers.

"What do I say to my mom?"

Sighing he placed his hands on her hips. "When you wake up tomorrow morning, just tell her you don't feel well. Easy as that."

"Are you going to pick me up?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll come around eleven so be ready because we have a long day ahead of us."

"What do I wear?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as you wear some clothes." He replied.

"Where are we going mister?" She teased, poking him in the chest.

"We'll see tomorrow won't we?"

Kagome pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. "I don't want to." Bending down he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a playful nip.

"Get over it." He smirked, giving one last kiss before walking off towards his house.

Placing a finger to her lip, she felt her heart beat race. 'A whole day with Sesshomaru.' She gushed skipping happily to her abode.

OoOoOoO

Placing the bowls onto the table Ms. Higurashi smiled as Kagome waltzed into the kitchen.

"That walk must have done wonders sweetie, your glowing immensely."

"Yeah, I have to agree that's the best walk I've had in ages." She smiled, placing a spoonful of Oden.

OoOoOoO

Laying in her bed Kagome did another groan. "Maybe I should just stay home today?"

"Yeah, I agree sweetie, you look exhausted, and I've been telling you that you've been wearing yourself out with all that homework and everything. Now you have to stay home and I won't be home until seven tonight." Pushing Kagome's bangs out the way, she gave her forehead a kiss.

"You stay in bed and I call to check up on you."

"Ok don't worry; I'll just be catching up on my sleep." Kagome murmured, pretending to go back the sleep. Thank God her mother couldn't tell good acting from bad.

Closing the door behind her, Ms. Higurashi got inside her car and drove to work.

Staying in bed for another five minutes, to be on the safe side, she jumped out of bed and took a shower.

Feeling refreshed Kagome walked down to the hallway and looked out the peek hole. Pulling away from the hole she unlocked the door and allowed Sesshomaru in. Taking him into the living room she looked curiously at the white bag in his hand. "What's with the bag?"

Pulling out a blonde wig and some clothes he handed them to her. "Get dressed and I'll explain the rest later." Not waiting for an answer he pushed her up the stairs.

Shutting the door quietly Kagome looked over the clothes curiously.

'What is he up to?' She wondered, while pulling off her shirt above her head.

OoOoOoO

Walking downstairs she couldn't keep the wide grin off her face. 'I don't look bad as a blonde if I dare say so myself.' She thought, looking into the mirror and making sure the wig was on correctly. Turning to the side she checked out her long legs. 'I never knew I had these.' She laughed, and modeled her short brown skirt. Looking at the top she frowned. It was a bit low cut for her taste. The black blouse gave everybody a peek show of her breasts; just enough to make you wonder what else was she had down there. Seeing a tall dark figure in the mirror she about screamed.

Turning around Kagome let out a gasp. He had long black hair down to his waist and light green eyes that shone brightly at her, "Sesshomaru?"

What the hell was he wearing? With black baggy jeans and an extra large sweat shirt, with an unfamiliar bands name on it, she would have never guessed it to be the same man she talked to last night. All Kagome could say was "Whoa."

He gave her a smirk. "Were going downtown and these are disguises." He explained, handing her a pair of brown contact lenses.

"Put those in." He commanded.

Walking into the downstairs bathroom she carefully placed each contact in her eyes.

Behind her Sesshomaru licked his lips hungrily. He couldn't help but look at those long silky legs and the small curve of her breasts, the black top showed off. He was glad he thought of this idea. Now they both could be together without worrying about prying eyes.

Walking behind her he pressed his body to hers. "Have you ever thought about turning blonde?" He said in the crane of her neck, inhaling her fresh smell of soaps and flowers

"Please ravens are so much better than blondes." She giggled running her fingers through the wig. (2)

He laughed, "Either way, you look sexy." He said making her face heat up.

Turning around she placed her lips to his. Her lips moved passionatelyover his, before he snaked his tongue in her mouth. Tasting her sweet flavor, to which she eagerly accepted.

Slowly pulling apart he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the couch. Pushing her down, he lay on top of her molding his lips in the crane of her neck. Letting out mews of encouragement, Kagome moved her head to give him a bit more room. Nibbling on her sensitive skin he swirled his tongue around it. Biting down hard, Kagome let out a strangled gasp.

Pulling his back he attacked her lips once more, a bit rougher the before. His tongue dominated hers in battle. She could feel her body melt into a mire puddle. His lips were driving her crazy. Wanting to feel more Kagome tilted her hips into his, feeling his friend respond, she moved in slow tortuous circles. Sesshomaru couldn't think of much, after Kagome's hips came in contact with his. Her curvy hips teasing him, making him beg for more. He had to stop or else they would never go on that date.

"We gotta go." He said out of breath.

"Why, I kind of like this." To show him how much she liked it she speed her hips up.

"Because you're not ready for this." He said his teeth clenching, trying to gain control of his body.

Stopping Kagome huffed, "It's because I'm younger right or is it because I'm not pretty enough."

"Kagome, your beautiful, and the reason I said your not ready is because I'm not even ready. I want to show you that you're more then just a one time fling." He cupped her face and gave her a small kiss. "I don't want either of us to wake up the next day with regrets, ok?"

She nodded stupidly. 'He does care.' Pulling her up, he helped her straighten out her wig and clothes. "Ready?" He asked, holding out his hand to hers.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

OoOoOoO

Pulling up to a small carnival they walked hand in hand to the front entrance.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kagome laughed, swinging her and Sesshomaru's hands as they stood in line. "I can't even remember the last time I went to the fair."

"Two tickets please." Sesshomaru stated, handing the woman in the ticket booth a twenty and grabbed the two bright orange tickets. Taking Kagome's they entered the front gate. He looked over at Kagome as her face lit up in excitement as she tried to figure what to do first.

Pulling his hand she ran in the line for bumper cars. "After this we could go to the space ship or maybe the fun house over there. Then maybe we could play some games." She grasped onto his shoulder when an new idea came to mine. "You can win me a stuffed animal. I've never gotten one, but I always wanted one."

Wrapping his arms around her small frame he knew this would be one date he would enjoy immensely.

Four hours, six rides, 20 booth games, four stuffed animals, and thirty dollars worth of junk food later they were at their last ride for the day.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Kagome inquired looking up at the tallest ferries wheel she had ever seen.

"You're not scared, are you?" He teased her.

"No….of course not." Kagome lied, as she checked to see if the bar was all the way down and locked.

Pulling her close he kissed her temple. "Trust me." He whispered into her ear.They both gazed into the sunlight, just happy with each others presence.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, as the ferries wheel came to a stop.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you kiss me that day?"

Looking at her he shrugged. "I honestly don't know, at the time I knew I was attracted to you and I had hopped you would return the feelings."

"I'm glad." She smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That you kissed me that day."

"So am I." He whispered to himself.

OoOoOoO

Pulling her towards the house he gave Kagome a reassuring hug. "Come in for awhile then I'll take you home."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, she agreed to come inside.

Unlocking the door he threw the keys down in the basket on the small table beside the door.

"You hungry?" He questioned walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you have anything good-" Running into Sesshomaru's back she frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

Seeing him stare in space, she followed his line of view. A woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes sat down at the dinner table.

Although she was sitting down, Kagome could tell she was around 5'10 with nice long legs that looked thin and creamy, that hide beneath a buttermilk yellow skirt. A small white blouse, that gave a perfect view of her black bra and a peek a boo glance of her cleavage. Looking up the woman looked at the two curiously.

"What's with the hair?" Standing up, she walked towards him, eyeing his clothes. "I hope you don't always do this in your spare time when Rin's gone." She joked playfully.

Her gaze shifted to Kagome. "Sorry I'm being rude." Sticking out her hand she gave Kagome a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Sachiko."

OoOoOoO

1 – Richard Simmons is a big eighty's icon who did work out tapes and wore mini red shorts all the time.

(Kimmy aka Liz's Editor and BEST FRIEND! OMG LINZ! he use to scare the hell out of me…those shorts and sparkly shirts, and that VOICE!….twitches)

2 – That is, unfortunately, my second time insulting blondes. PLEASE forgive me. I really do love blondes.

Author pet peeve: I can't write unless everything in my house is neat and organized.

Next Chapter: I'm going to be mean and make you wait.

Liz


	13. Secret Crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time:**

Her gaze shifted to Kagome. "Sorry I'm being rude." Sticking out her hand she gave Kagome a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Sachiko."

**Chapter 12- Secret Crush**

Kagome's whole body stiffened in shock. This was the Sachiko? The same Sachiko who's Rin's mother? The same woman who was married to Sesshomaru?

Sticking out her hand she gave the best smile she could give her. "Hi, I'm Kagome." Sachiko gasped.

"The same Kagome that baby-sits Rin?" She questioned.

She blushed. "Yes."

Sachiko rose and eyebrow. "You don't look anything like the way she described you."

"Oh," Kagome laughed, pulling her wig off. "Sorry about that."

Sesshomaru could feel the tension in the room and decided to get these two people away before something they all regretted would happed.

"Where's Rin at?"

Keeping her eyes on Kagome, she turned her head to Sesshomaru. Who was this girl with him and what was with the disguises? She's never in her eleven years she's known Sesshomaru seen him this nervous. There was something going on with them and she had a feeling that they were hiding something.

"She's upstairs." She smiled, turning to Kagome. "So, how old are you Kagome?"

Sesshomaru was about to answer, but it was too late. "I'm seventeen."

Sachiko eyes about bulged out of her head. "Excuse me, my ears must me dirty, did you say seventeen?"

Bewildered Kagome just nodded.

"Oh um I hope you don't mind me prying, but what are you two doing in disguises."

"Sachiko, you and your crazy thoughts, Kagome and I were rehearsing her project that I assigned our class."

"Oh well I guess that explains it." She answered, not totally believing him. Now she knew something was up. Sesshomaru always got nervous when he was lying, of course he wasn't showing it, but she could see it through his green contacts.

"Um if you two will excuse me I'm going to change. Kagome maybe you should go home, I'll see you tomorrow morning before class. I need to do some corrections on one part of the act."

Kagome knew the meaning behind him saying that, he wanted her to come early tomorrow. "I'll be there bright and early." She nodded, turning to Sachiko. "It was nice meeting you Miss. Sachiko."

Boohoo

"Who is she really?" Sachiko asked breaking the silence.

"Who?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about."

"Kagome is nothing more then a student who baby-sits Rin."

"Sesshomaru." She screamed angrily, in all her years she has never been so angry. "Don't you dare lie to me."

Sesshomaru stared at Sachiko. "I think you should leave, I'll call you next week before we leave for Oki Island." He told her coldly.

"Fine." Snatching her purse she left, slamming the door on her way out.

Sighing Sesshomaru grabbed a wine bottle out of a top cabinet. He needed a drink. Sachiko knew something was going on between Kagome and him.

Pouring himself half a glass he took it down in one gulp. He only hopped like hell that she wouldn't try to investigate.

OoOoOoO

Storming into his classroom he slammed his brief case on top of his desk.

"Somebody's cranky." A voice mocked.

His nose was filled with the smell of rice and soup. His stomach growled.

Kagome giggled and poked his belly. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, after I dropped Rin off I must have forgotten breakfast."

She poked his belly and handed him a bowl of miso soup and rice.

"I made some this morning and I figured you'd be hungry."

"Thanks." He said moving his desk chair to sit at a student desk.

"Why don't you eat with me?" He asked her.

Smiling she sat down at the down at the table, eating silently.

"This is nice, you know, just the two of us." She said blushing.

Reaching across the desk he grabbed her hand. "Yeah it is, isn't it."

OoOoOoO

After eating breakfast with Sesshomaru, Kagome slipped out of the classroom and went to her locker.

Turning her locker code she was surprised to be greeted with a white rose and a note.

Taking the note and rose out of her locker she looked around for anybody. Why would anybody send her a rose? Could it be Sesshomaru?

Taking in the fragrance of the rose she opened the letter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Today is it. I want to tell you I want you here with me, if only for one night. I live day to day thinking of you. I picture in my mind everything about you, as if you were really here beside me. When I fall asleep I dream that you're next to me and I can feel your skin underneath my hand. I dream of you running your hands through my hair, down my back, and over every part of my body. I want to share my bed with you. _

My world is spinning; I can feel defeat, why can't I sleep? Why does my throat close whenever you speak? My heart breaks just to be around you. I take in the way you move, the way you talk, and the way you smell whenever you are around. My eyes directed down when your gaze falls upon me, that bashful smile - I want you so badly! This tension, it kills me. My unspoken attraction is enough to fill up volumes.

How can I get close to you? I'm too shy to talk to you; so at this moment it feels safer to watch you from afar with no rejections. You have taken up residence in my mind. I want so badly for you to tell me everything I want to hear but you won't. I want you to tell me that you want me, but you won't. Every time I think of you I can feel the butterflies fluttering inside me. You don't notice me or the way I look at you; maybe it's 'cause you only see me as a friend and nothing more, but when I look at you, nothing could turn my eyes away.

At night I lay in bed and dream of you coming to my door grabbing me in your arms and kissing me. I dream of you and me lying side by side; running my hands down your chest, across your stomach ... feeling every inch of you with my fingers. I imagine kissing you all over your body. Whispering in your ear how badly I want you. I want you to hold me and I want to hear your voice. I imagine being wrapped in your arms and pressed against your chest. I would want you making me feel like part of you ... and every time we touch; we would feel like we were the only two in existence. As we lay there you would beg me to make love to you over and over.

But, as I sit here watching the sun set into the horizon, my heart sinks with it. My pain is my entire fault; when will I learn? You would never want me. I'm not perfect, beautiful, or anything important. I have to let the dream of you and me go, for I am a man with an unrequited crush.

_Your Crush,_

_Prince_

Kagome felt her heart rate speed up. She searched her memory for anybody named Prince. Whoever Prince was he sure had a way with words. She looked around again and smiled.

In all her years she would never imagine she would have a secret crush.

OoOoOoO

Yura was sitting in history trying to pay attention, but her mind kept drifting back to her plan of revenge she would cast on Kagome. Turning her head to the side she watched as Kagome took notes and stared upon the man who was supposed to be hers.

Her anger spiked even more. If she thinks she's won over his heart then she has another thing coming.

She looked at Sesshomaru and watched as his eyes only stayed upon Kagome. This was not supposed to be happening this way. She watched the two as their eyes meet and she gave him a discreet smile.

Jealousy stabbed at her heart that was supposed to be her damn it. She would just have to wait and it time little Miss. Kagome would be going down.

Her lips tugged upwards in a smirk. Kagome Higurashi's days were numbered.

OoOoOoO

Slamming the door shut Kagome threw her book bag into the hallway closet. "Mom?"

She looked around the corner into her room, but only found a made bed. Going into the kitchen she found a bright yellow sticky note on the fridge.

_Kagome,_

_Went to the store, see you when I get home._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

All too quickly, Kagome balled the note up and threw it away. Her mother tended to be overprotected of her sometimes, which could be a bit embarrassing even though nobody was here.

Going up into her room she sighed and decided against watching T.V and do something more productive.

'How about exercise?' Pulling out her Yoga mat, she pushed in her tape and began stretching.

'This is just what I needed.' She stuck out her right leg and reached for it, staying in this position for thirty seconds. 'Sachiko is beautiful, and smart, not to mention sweet. Why in the hell did Sesshomaru leave her? How in the hell can I compete with that?'

Kagome tried to hide the jealousy and her envy for Sachiko, but it kept nagging her. It was under her skins, eating away her insides, screaming inside her head. She wouldn't even consider talking to Sesshomaru about this. He would more then likely tell her she was being too insecure or something.

'I'm not insecure I'm just-' She couldn't even find a word for this. She pulled her left arm over her right shoulder, using her elbow to hold it there. 'I'm scared, that's it. Does she want him back? Does he still have feelings for her?'

"Breathe in." The lady on the screen said, her heads held together in front of her. "And now let go, slowly." She slowly moved her arms to her sides.

"Good, now relax, clear your mind of everything. Think of somewhere you want to be right now and think of an image."

'With Sesshomaru.'

"Keep the image in your head and breathe in."

He was holding her in his arms; they were on his couch just watching TV. He kissed her behind the ear and her heartbeat speed up. She was just about to turn around when her eye caught something. Looking at the TV she saw Sachiko standing there. She was calling Sesshomaru's name telling him to come here. To her surprise he listened.

He completely forgot about her and walked to his ex-wife. She looked at me, and then planted a nice long kiss right in front of her. She tried to move, tried to speak, she tried everything, but she couldn't move.

"Now we're going to began-"

Clicking the VCR off she crawled into bed, curling into a small ball. It felt so real, like she was really there. He felt so real; she could still feel his arms around her. She must be crazy because now she felt insecure.

OoOoOoO

**-Next Chapter**- Sesshomaru and Kagome get closer. (Not like that you pervert's)

**-Author Pet peeve- **I don't like when authors have on there summary's 'I'm not good at summary's so just PLEASE read it.' You have to have confidence if you post a story and that doesn't show me that you do.


	14. Nightmares

Hola mis amigos, estoy comenzando un nuevo capítulo y si usted me entiende entonces muy bueno. Ok enough Espanola for one chapter. I'm only a beginner so don't be mad if I messed up!

**-Important-**  
I know it's been so long, but when I read over the chapter, I hated it, so me being me, I re-wrote the WHOLE chapter. Let me tell you, that wasn't fun at all. I'm already working on the next chapter so please bear with me. Thanks

OoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 13 - Nightmare**

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, as he lay alone in his bed, listening to the occasional cricket chirp outside his window. He opened one of his eyes as he felt his bed sink in; gazing above him were two frightened brown eyes.

"What's wrong Rin?" He muttered tiredly, sitting up in bed.

"I had a nightmare." She said softly, her eyes wide and filled with fear.

Sesshomaru opened his arms and beckoned for her to come to him. "Want to tell me about it?"

Rin nodded and shifted in a comfortable position in his lap before looking up at him. "Me, you and Kagome we're watching T.V and then there was loud BOOM." She screamed, little arms flailing out as if it was the boom. "Then a big black shadow came inside the house." She paused not sure whether to continue.

He rubbed slow circles on her tiny back. "Anything else happen?"

She nodded, "Then the black shadow took Kagome away from us, but I could tell she didn't want to go."

"How do you know that?" He questioned.

"She was crying and screaming out something, but I couldn't hear her, it was like," she tried to find a word to describe it. "Like her voice got cut off and you could only see her lips moving."

Sesshomaru placed Rin down beside him. "Well that's one scary dream, but I assure you Rin, Kagome is fine. She's probably in bed asleep right now."

Rin pushed with all her might and made a tear drop come to her eye. It usually worked when she wanted something and she knew her father would not agree. Sesshomaru took one look into his daughter's eyes and his heart clenched, he hated that look. (1)

"Fine, if it makes you feel better, I'll have Kagome come over tomorrow." He gave a bored sigh.

Score! Rin didn't dare show her amusement on her face, Rin one, Dad zero.

Not that he minded one bit having Kagome over, maybe after Rin got her playtime in he could get some of his own. Now there's an appealing thought. He smirked to himself.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" She asked, already laying her head down on his pillow.

Nodding his head, he moved the covers over Rin and prepared himself for a night full of tiny feet kicking him in the back. (2)

OoOoOoO

Unfortunately Kagome didn't come early this morning and he had to wait until first period to speak with her.

Sesshomaru watched how Kagome occasionally leaned over to gossip with a friend of hers, and then laugh at some joke he supposed.

Hearing the bell ring, he waited until she had one foot out the door, before he called her back into class. "Miss Higurashi could please stay back for a minute I would like to speak with you."

"What about class?" She asked watching as Sango gave her a remorseful glance, before she left towards Drama.

"Don't worry about that, I'll write you a pass." His tone left no room for argument.

She gave a sigh of defeat and sat down at a desk in the front row of the class.

Kagome felt in an odd sense that this was all too familiar, him ignoring her presence, his demeanor screaming arrogance, sex, and precaution all at the same time.

Yep, just like old times.' She thought as she watched his large hands write his topic for his next class on the bored. Those same exact hands that she wished were on her now, touching, teasing, and groping her body. God, she was turning into a pervert.

I've been hanging out with Miroku way to long.'

Sesshomaru purposely ignored Kagome; loving the power he had of making her feel anxious yet nervous. He could feel her stare in the back of his head, hand, butt, back, everywhere.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore she was getting nervous and on top of that she was ready to pounce on top of him and kiss him senseless.

"Is there a reason why you asked me to stay in here?" She asked politely, yet it had a tinge of anger at the end. She did have other things to do after all.

"Well Miss Higurashi, your behavior today was atrocious, talking and giggling through my lesson plan, I expected more from you." He chided.

Oh brother, is he serious? She put her head down in shame and nodded. Maybe it was just her, but this whole situation was a bit weird. She didn't know many girls whose boyfriend's scolded them, then again not many girls dated their teacher.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again."

He pulled out a sheet a paper and scribbled something on it. "Here's your pass to class Miss Higurashi."

She got up and walked over to his desk, not saying another word as she reached for the paper.

Moving the pass out of her reach he smirked. "You know I should give you a week of after school detention, but I think you would just enjoy spending that extra time with me." He teased innocently. "So I'm going to let you pass this once, next time I won't be so nice."

She bowed, still blushing at his comment. "Yes sir." She said, reaching another time to retrieve her pass.

"But, you know maybe I should go over the rules with you again, because you obviously can't seem to follow them, and since you seem like the only one having a hard time comprehending them I'll have to spend some alone time with you and explain." He handed her the pass and another sheet of paper that was addressed to her.

Not bothering to give another bow, she left the still smirking Sesshomaru to grade his papers.

Outside the classroom she looked around and opened the note.

My house tonight at five.'

She chuckled, what in the hell did she expect, a letter of his dying love and devotion for her, no offense, but Sesshomaru just didn't seem to be the romantic type. Kagome carefully ripped the paper into tiny shreds before putting them in her back pocket. Never can be to sure,' she thought while walking to Drama.

OoOoOoO

Walking into the classroom, she handed Mr. Myouga her pass from Sesshomaru and walked towards Sango.

"What happened? Did you get a detention? Was he mad?" Sango bombarded her with questions before she could even sit down all the way.

"He just called me after because my constant talking during his lesson." She gave a meaningful glare at Sango. "No, I didn't get a detention and yeah, I guess he was mad." She said, obviously not affected by Mr. Toshiro's talk with her.

"What happened to my sweet innocent Kagome? Now I'm left with a bad tainted devil, can I file a complaint, because I want the old Kagome back."?

"Shut up."

"You're lucky, you got to be alone in the classroom with him and that's not even the first time, you sly dog Kagome." Sango blissfully said.

"Honestly, Sango, do you actually think I would do anything with him? Maybe I'd consider it, if he didn't have that stick up his butt."

Sango couldn't help but laugh, slapping Kagome playfully on the shoulder, if she only knew the truth.

OoOoOoO

Kagome lounged around her house, doing a load of wash, and straightening up the kitchen, before she wrote a note to her mother saying she had to baby-sit Rin.

While on her walk to Sesshomaru's she ran into her favorite red head.

"Kagome," Shippo screamed, tears running down his handsome face. Her heart immediately tightened as he gave her a giant bear hug. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I've honesty been meaning to see you, but I've been so busy."

"It's ok." He wiped the tears from his eyes, not letting go of his strong hold on her neck.

"No it's not ok, I promised you I would see you tomorrow and it's been a week and a half. I'll make it up to you next time I see you, I can keep that promise." Reluctantly he pulled away and smiled.

"I didn't mean to cry, I was just so scared that something happened to you." He whispered dejectedly.

Using all her strength not to cry, she gave him her own bear hug. "Shippo, I want you to know that you're like my little brother, and if anything would ever happen to me I wouldn't want you to cry, ok?" She asked softly.

He nodded trying not to cry anymore. Grabbing his hand she walked him to his mother and shook her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Fox, it's been such a long time since we've seen each other." She smiled gently, and took Shippo's hand from hers.

"Indeed it has Kagome, how are you and your family?" The petite red head asked.

"They're all doing well, and how's Mr. Fox?" She asked politely.

"Oh just fine, he recently got a job as a police officer in the city."

Kagome smiled happily, ever since Mr. Fox was laid off last year, he had been filling out job applications, but it seemed as though he could never land a good supporting job. "That's wonderful, please send my regards to him, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to run. I have a prier engagement to attend." She leaned down again, kissing his check and giving another hug to Shippo.

"Be good now."

He gave a goofy grin. "Aren't I always?"

She lifted an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok I'll be good." He said laughing.

Kagome gave another wave and looked down at her watch." 5:10 I'm only a bit late,' she said to herself, walking again towards Sesshomaru's house.

OoOoOoO

Kagome didn't even have time to ring the doorbell, before a small midget attached to her legs.

"You're alright, just like daddy said, I was so scared."

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Kagome asked confused.

"I had a really scary nightmare last night and you were in it and you were screaming and I was scared and daddy was-."

"Slow down sweetie, how bout we go inside and talk about it?" She took Rin's smaller hand in hers and walked inside, being sure to close the door behind her.

Walking into the kitchen she felt her heart race at the sight of him cooking, he looked so adorable. So domestic!

She giggled and he gave a curious look. "What, you just remind me of a little old housewife." She laughed when he gave her a death glare.

"We'll see who's laughing when you try my famous Italian chicken salad." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll just have to wait and see, now won't I?" Kagome teased, guiding Rin into the living room where they could talk.

After telling Rin for the seventh time that nothing was going to happen to her and that it was only a bad dream, they settled down to watch some T.V.

"Come on you two, time to eat." Sesshomaru called, placing a big bowl of salad on the table.

Rin ran into the kitchen, eager to help set the table. She carefully placed three plates and cups on the table, making sure they perfectly were lined up with each other, before putting silverware down.

Kagome choose the seat in the middle, at the table. Sesshomaru took the seat on the left of her and Rin was left the one on her right. Kagome had to admit Sesshomaru was a wonderful cook. The chicken was juicy and tender, with enough flavors to give a small party on her taste buds.

As she and Sesshomaru cleared the table, Rin skipped upstairs to take a bubble bath.

"I told you it was good." He already knew she loved his chicken by the way she ate three portions of it.

"I guess," she shrugged. "You could have added a bit more salt, maybe next time though." She said, placing the two cups in her hand, in the dishwater.

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"You want to wash or dry," she asked, walking towards the pile of dirty dishes.

"You dry, I'll wash." He said pulling up his sleeves and began scraping leftover food from a plate in the trash.

"You know next week is the Nagasaki Kunchi Festival, would you like to go," Sesshomaru asked while handing her a plate to dry.

"There's gonna be a lot of people from school there, don't you think they would probably suspect something?"

"That's why we're going to bring Rin." He said, already thinking ahead.

"Oh, well in that case I would love to." She beamed up at him.

OoOoOoO

When Rin came back down, both Kagome and Sesshomaru, agreed to watch a movie with her before it was time for her bedtime.

Kagome looked at the end of the couch at a smiling Sesshomaru and a laughing Rin. Her heart skipped a beat, this was so surreal. Here she was sitting with Sesshomaru and Rin, watching a movie together, just like a family would. This was definitely something she could get used to.

Just imagine, having her own family.

OoOoOoO

Up in Rin's room, Kagome tucked her in, reassuring her for the eighth time that she was going to be ok. She wondered how many more times she would have to go through the same ritual until the child was convinced. Quietly sighing, she then kissed Rin's forehead goodnight.

Walking downstairs she found Sesshomaru reclining on the couch, flipping through the channels. Crawling on top of him she grabbed the remote from his hand and turned the T.V. off.

He gave her that sexy smirk that always made her body turn into a glob of goop.

"What are we going to do for the next hour and a half, before you have to leave?" He mused.

"I don't know?" Kagome said innocently, rubbing her finger across his chest.

"Really, I could think of a few things."

He placed his lips on top of hers, moving them slowly and torturously. She grabbed strands of his hair and pulled his mouth closer, allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth.

Sesshomaru ran his hand down Kagome's arm, stroking the baby soft skin. He moved his hand down to her rear, giving a gentle squeeze, causing Kagome to squeal in awe. She pulled back laughing, "You pervert."

He did another squeeze and smirked, allowing his hand to wonder around a bit. "I like your butt, and it's nice and soft and round." Kagome laughed and gave a small kiss on his lips, laying her head on his chest.

They both sat in silence content and relaxed. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome; she seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru said softly, running his hand through her hair.

Kagome shrugged listening to the nice calm rhythm of his heart.

Sesshomaru halfheartedly put his hands on Kagome's back and moved around a bit so she wouldn't notice his friend was aroused.

"I use to do this with my dad, when I was little."

He kept silent, knowing she would continue if she felt comfortable.

"He died when I was ten." With the tip of her finger, she traced a heart on Sesshomaru's chest.

"How?"

"Car accident, a guy ran a red light and T-boned him, he suffered from a broken leg and arm, two broken ribs, and some brain trauma. The doctors had told us he wasn't even supposed to live past that night, but my stubborn dad refused to die. He lasted a whole ten days; ten days that were so long and painful for my mother and me." She closed her eyes, not wanting to bring back any painful memories.

"My mother stayed there day and night, the only time she left was to drop us off and pick us up from school, and even then she was terrified that something would happen if she left his side. Probably the only reason she was scared to leave was because she blamed herself for his death. She told me time and time again in the hospital if she hadn't bothered him about running to the store that it would have never happened, that he would be with us now."

She missed her dad, she missed his laugh, his smile, the way he use to read her stories right before bed and even those stupid embarrassing names he would call her in front of her friends. She wished she didn't have to feel so strange and out of place when she was at other people's houses. When she noticed how they had a nice loving father, she couldn't help but feel envy and regret, regret for not knowing him as well as she would have liked. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she prayed or wished, she would never be able to do the same things as them. He wasn't there to hang out on father's day, he wasn't going to take her to the school's father daughter ball, or not even walk her down the isle in her wedding.

"I remember the long nights at the hospital, staying by his side to hold his hand." Kagome let out a bitter laugh. "I would sit there like an idiot and talk to him, tell him each and every second of my day." Sesshomaru could feel all the pain radiating off of her. "Then he died, right there, right in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing. I froze up, all I can remember is that horrible constant beep of his heart monitor when it flat-lined, my mom's screams and me sitting there staring at my dad's pale face. It was like his chest was moving one minute then," She had urge to sob, "The next minute it stopped and I hear that awful sound that I can't get out of my head, out of my dreams." (2)

Breathe in' She told herself.

"I still can't believe he's gone you know, that my father will never be able to come back to us, to hold me, to tell me how much he loves me, to just be dad," Kagome felt a tear slide down her face. "You know at times I think I'm so selfish, I got ten wonderful years of memories from him, while Souta can barely remember what he looks like, he will never how great a man our father was."

Sesshomaru sat up and cradled her, as he would do a child. Her head stayed glued to his shoulder.

"I still have dreams of that night, but it goes by slowly, and I still can't move, can't do a damn thing and when I wake up I always think of what if I had done something? Would he still be here toady?"

Sesshomaru turned her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Kagome, you couldn't have done anything, so don't you ever blame yourself. It's nobody's fault, not your mother's, or your father's; it was his time to go. You know he's probably watching you right now, watching you as you turn into a beautiful young woman."

Kagome let out a teary eye smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime." He kissed her forehead, both staying quiet until the clock chimed ten.

"As much as I hate to say this, but it's almost time for you to go home."

Kagome nodded and gave a small kiss before leaving for home. She felt as if a ton of stress had been lifted off her shoulders.

OoOoOoO

**For You to Understand: **

(1) - Rin made herself cry, kids are notorious for doing that when they don't get their way.

Consuming Silence: (I'm the editor if ya'll didn't know) I can verify that fact cause I can fake cry like that….it works well too, unless the people around you know you well enough to see that you're faking it. Then you're probably gonna get you butt whooped or something along those lines.

MrsSesshomaru: (just another beta) I can definitely relate! I STILL fake cry & I'm grown with a kid of my own. Nothing works like a classic! If it ain't broke, don't fix it. But I don't do it a lot, only when my other tactics don't work. So when they see tears, "real tears" lol, it's over! Me one, them zero! I'm a brat, what can I say?

(2) - My parents always complained when I was little and slept with them that I would kick them like CRAZY! So I decided to put that in there!

(3) - I'm not sure what that sound is, but you know that sound the machine in the hospital makes that sound that goes DNNNNNNNN' Ok yeah.

Consuming Silence:…..When a person is flat lining, the machine hooked up to their heart rate makes the sound to show that the heart has stopped. I personally hate the sound…..:Shivers:

MrsSesshomaru: Yup, that would be the flat-line. I wonder if they have that noise just to freak out the family even more.

**-Chapter Notes- **This is just allowing Kagome and Sesshomaru get closer on a mentally level. Kagome may seem kind of naive to you, but her father died so suddenly, and seeing her mother in pain was hard on a girl of the age of ten.

**-Author Pet Peeves-** CAPTIALIZATION ERRORS! Lord they happen in so many stories; it's not even funny. You capitalize a name, proper nouns, book and movie titles, religions, nationality and the beginning of a sentence. (I could go on) When did we learn this, fourth grade? Come on people, you should know better. It's like some authors have GREAT stories and punctuation is PERFECT, but then we get to capitalization. Example: "Inuyasha, why is your problem? can you do anything right?" Is it SO hard to press shift and a letter or CAPS LOCK. Jessh now that I got that out the way, it's time to go.

MrsSesshomaru: You are bananas! I have had stories that I actually stopped reading because the grammar & punctuation was so bad. It was like I had to translate English in order to get what the author was talking about.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Liz


	15. Heart to Heart

I'm honestly trying to get chapters out as soon as possible because there are so many ideas running through my mind. I promise you that this year I will be popping out chapters faster the usual and I'll even have new stories!

**Chapter 14 – Heart to Heart**

Kagome let her eyes close as she let a yawn out. Today was her day. The day where she could sit back on the couch and watch re-runs of cartoons. It was the day to sleep in and stay in her pajamas all day. Today there was no Sango, Miroku, or Sesshomaru, just Ka-.

"KAGOME."

Today was no longer her day, it seemed that today belonged to her mother.

"Yes?" She screamed, pushing the red teddy-bear blanket off her.

"Would you come into the kitchen, please?" She asked a bit too sweetly.

Although her body and mind refused to move off the warm couch, she some how managed to push herself up and into the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi zoomed around the kitchen like a mad woman on fire. There were eggshells and flour on the floor. A bag full of sugar emptied out on the counter by the mixing pan and different spices filled the island in the kitchen.

"Kagome, I don't know what's been wrong with me lately, but Souta has a bake sale tonight and I was supposed to bake five cakes and I ran out of supplies, I have two cakes in the oven and I'm icing one right now. I need you to hurry to the supermarket and grab some ingredients for the cakes. The money is already on the kitchen table, thank you so much Kagome." Her mother yelled running to the oven to check on the two cakes.

Kagome silently took the money and left the kitchen, not wanting her mother to lose awareness of the cakes. She really needed to take some time off of work and PTA.

Waltzing into her room she pulled on a pair of light blue jeans and left her blue tank top on, then grabbed her running shoes from the doorway, and left for the store.

Driving to the market took no more than ten minutes and Kagome quickly placed every item needed inside her shopping cart.

'Now which isle is the vanilla extract on?' She pushed in the middle of the isle scanning each sign. 'There it is isle seven.'

Before she could stop a small cacophony echoed the isle.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry." The woman's voice apologized. Her bright green eyes looked at her in all sincerity.

At that very moment Kagome wished that she never made that turn around the corner, never drove here, never answered her mother calling her, but unfortunately she did and there was no way out of this strange predicament.

Forcing the grin on her face she acknowledged the woman.

"Hello Sachiko, how are you?"

Surprised Sachiko's eyes widened as if suddenly recognizing her. "Oh I could hardly recognize you without the wig and clothes, personally I think this look fits you better."

Kagome laughed, "I'd have to agree with you."

'Oh God shoot her now, she was talking with the one woman who had once owned Sesshomaru's heart.'

"How are you?" Sachiko asked kindly.

"I'm good, been busy with school and babysitting, how about you?"

"I'm doing just fine, planning to stay here for a couple of more days." She smiled.

"Listen Kagome, if you don't mind, could we talk later on today?" She asked. "I would love to learn more about Rin's new babysitter."

Her heart clenched, that meant it would be just Sachiko and her, alone, talking. If she said no then she would have to lie and she wasn't good at that. If she said yes, then who knows what could happen?

"You don't have too you know, I mean it would be nice, but you're a teenager and I'm sure you've got plenty of things to do besides hanging out with some old lady." Positioning her cart to leave, she walked away.

"Wait, no I'm sorry, I'll come, but it will have to be sometime around six."

Sachiko beamed with joy, "Thank you, we can meet at the Starbucks across the street around six thirty?"

"That sounds good."

"Alright I'll see you at six thirty then." Waving good-bye at Sachiko's retreating form Kagome then set off in the direction of isle seven.

OoOoOoOo

Walking into Starbucks ten minutes early wasn't what she had planned on, but once Kagome had dropped off her mother's baking supplies, she had anxiously waited for six thirty to come around. But, because of her impatience, she bolted for the door as soon as the minute hand hit the six.

Kagome stood in line debating on whether to purchase a piece of cheesecake or a hot cup of coffee; inhaling the intoxicating aroma of fresh coffee beans and mouth-watering treats.

"Umm may I please get a slice of cheese cake and a small cup of your House Blend, please?"

Why not both, she deserved it. Paying the cashier the money Kagome made her way to a table for two near the back of the store, sitting down near the chair towards the wall, as to get an easier view of the door.

Her heart couldn't help but stop each time the door rang when a person came inside. Around the seventh ring, Sachiko entered and did a small wave and pointed towards the cashier counter. Simply nodding her head at Sachiko's silent question, she waited patiently and took a sip of her coffee she had bought before Sachiko arrived.

Sachiko quietly sat down across from her and smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to come." She said timidly.

"No problem, as you said, you wanted to meet Rin's babysitter." Kagome said, her eyes staring into her own cup of steaming coffee.

"Well Kagome, that's not the only reason." Kagome snapped her head to look at Sachiko.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I figured if you knew the real reason you wouldn't show." Sachiko rambled desperately.

Kagome stared at Sachiko debating whether to even give Sachiko the time of day since she'd lied.

'But she did admit she lied to me.' She thought silently.

"Well since I'm already here, I might as well listen to what you have to say, but if you say one thing wrong, I'm leaving." Kagome firmly said.

Sachiko nodded her head in understanding. "What is Sesshomaru to you?"

Kagome shook her head, she could leave, but wouldn't that obviously give her the illusion that there was something between them?

"Noting, he's my teacher and I'm his student."

"Kagome, we don't know each other, but I know Sesshomaru and the way you two came in together said it all." Kagome looked towards the window, her heart beating against her rib cage.

"I'm not going to rat you out or anything, I just want to make sure you're," she hesitated. "You're just right for him."

One look into Sachiko's watery green eyes and it said it all.

Car horns blasted from the street, dishes clattered from the kitchen area and mumbled whispers could be heard around the café. Did she trust Sachiko? No, did she consider her a close friend who she could reveal all her deep secrets to? No, but that look in her eyes and the aura around her, made Kagome feel like she was genially concerned for Sesshomaru.

"Yes." She answered softly.

Sachiko nodded and smiled. "Thank you for your honesty, and I really mean it, my lips are sealed."

"I needed to tell somebody anyways, I've been holding it in to long."

"I'm glad it was me." She said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"How could you tell that we're more then teacher and student?"

"I've known Sesshomaru for years now and when you walked in the house laughing and smiling together I knew something was up. Sesshomaru is the type of person who hides his feelings and through out the whole time we were together, I'd seen him laugh freely only after Rin was born."

A scarlet color rose in her checks. "You truly seem to care for Sesshomaru, if you went through all this trouble to get to me."

Sachiko took the hint that she didn't want to go into details about Sesshomaru and their relationship. "As strange as it may seem I love Sesshomaru and I don't think I'll ever stop. He was the one who stood by me with Rin and made me feel like we did the right thing no matter what society or my parents said."

"Love?" Kagome asked skeptically, she must've made a mistake.

Sachiko laughed, "Yes, Kagome love, but trust me when I say I'm not going to make my move, he's with you, besides it would never work."

"Why do you say that, I mean you two have more history then him and me, heck you have a child?"

"Kagome, Sesshomaru and I have two different life styles and careers. I love going out to parties, meeting celebrities, making money and I have dreams of making it on the big screen, while Sesshomaru would never be seen at a party, or making friends with celebrities and, although he likes making money, he would rather have a successful business reputation. We're like night and day and you two are like puzzle pieces, don't ever forget Kagome." She took a long sip of her hot chocolate.

Shock filled Kagome's eyes and she nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Now how about we talk about your school, hmm?" Sachiko said, placing her mug down on the table.

Feeling the tension rise, Kagome and Sachiko chatted, talking about high school, grades, parents, work, and anything and everything, other than Sesshomaru. It turned out Sachiko wasn't a bad person, and over all Kagome was happy she had to come and talk with her.

OoOoOoOo

**-Author Notes-**

I know you're probably like, what, Sachiko nice? Yes, she is nice and she's going to stay that way. I already have two so-called 'evil' people we don't need anymore.

**-Important-**

In the last chapter, I posted the incorrect chapter up, instead of putting the more recently improved chapter; I put the rough draft up. Please go back and re-read the last chapter and make sure you know what is happening.

**-Author Pet Peeves-**

You know when I watch Inuyasha on T.V. I gaze at his hair and see white hair, not silver, but white. Then I come into the world of fanfiction and everybody says, silver. I'm either overreacting or just being stupid. I mean I can deal with silver-white, I mean at least it has white in it. Maybe in one of the episodes Kagome said he had silver hair, maybe I'm colorblind, but I like calling Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's hair white and I plan to stick to it.

**-Next Time-**

The Nagasaki Kunchi Festival and more Naraku.

Please be kind and leave me a review.

Liz


	16. Festival

**I'm so sorry for getting this in so late, but I have a good excuse, really I do. **

**You see…I decided to move to Canada…except I can't speak French…didn't turn out too well. **

**Okay, I'm lying. But you love me anyway; I bring you good stories, with 5 chapters!! **

**Seriously though, I've just been stressed out with school, family, and friends, and haven't had the time to post. Please forgive me and I'll have chapters popping out like a baby every 10 seconds…that would really hurt --;**

**Liz**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

"Now how about we talk about your school, hmm?" Sachiko said, placing her mug down on the table.

Feeling the tension rise, Kagome and Sachiko chatted, talking about high school, grades, parents, work, and anything and everything, other than Sesshomaru. As it turns out Sachiko isn't a bad person, and over all she was happy with her decision to come and talk with her.

**Chapter Fifteen –Festival**

Dressing in form fitting blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt, Kagome left the house, much to her dismay, around five. She was more then eager to see the Nagasaki Kunchi Festival, even if she had to wake up a bit earlier than usual. Yesterday, she explained to her mother that she was taking Rin, leaving out the part about Sesshomaru coming along, to the festival and more than likely be back until late that evening.

Arriving at Sesshomaru's house she grabbed her purse and the mug of tea she made before she left and quickly locked her car door. Sesshomaru decided it would be easier to take one car rather then two. Knocking on the door she was surprised to find a hyper Rin answer the door, followed by an amused Sesshomaru.

"I made the mistake of giving her a sip of my coffee this morning." Sesshomaru said exiting the house and locking the door behind him.

Walking towards his Lexus RX he unlocked the door and strapped a bouncing Rin, who was currently singing a song about gum drops and rain, into her car seat.

"She got this hyper off of one sip?" Kagome questioned.

Shaking his head he snickered, "One sip turned into three and three turned into seven and you get the picture."

Kagome nodded and smiled at the energized little girl and then back to Sesshomaru. "You look nice." She complemented his dark jeans and dark blue polo shirt; His long hair pulled back delicately in a long braid that fell to the middle of his back.

"As do you," he stated taking his hazel eyes off the road to look her over once more. Blushing, she playfully pushed him, "Eyes on the road mister."

Staring at her for another second he turned his eyes reluctantly to the road. About thirty minutes into the ride they hit heavy traffic. "Looks like it will take an hour with this traffic." Sesshomaru said irritably.

"It's ok how about we play a game to pass time by?" Kagome asked her two car companions.

"YAY LET'S PLAY A GAME," screeched Rin from the back.

"Ok we go around the car and –"

"I'm playing?" Sesshomaru asked irritated.

She smiled and batted her eyes. "Of course."

"Ok we go around the car and the whenever it's your turn you're gonna say 'My father went to the store and bought whatever you want.' Then the next person says the same thing, but you have to remember what the last person said. You get it?" She questioned the little girl in the back who she shook her head remorsefully. "Ok Sesshomaru?"

He shrugged, uninterested into the game. Sighing Kagome tried to figure a way for the girl to understand. "Ok let me show you, my father went to the store and bought pickles. Now it's Sesshomaru's turn."

Shaking his head he kept moving along the slow traffic. "Come on Sesshomaru." Kagome urged him.

"No." He stated.

Pouting Kagome begged until he relented. "Ok starting over my father went to the store and bought pickles."

"My father went to the store and bought pickles and pears." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok Rin now it's your turn and you have to say what Sesshomaru and I said and you can add your own, get it now?"

Smiling Rin nodded. "My father went to the store and bought pickles, pears, and," she paused to think, "coffee!" she finished.

After thirty minutes of playing, Rin grew tired; obviously the coffee had worn her out, and fell asleep and didn't wake up until they arrived at the Suwa Shrine.

After Rin was out of her car seat, she started jumping up and down at the sound of the loud drums and crowd of people crowding the shrine.

"You excited sweetie?" asked Kagome, taking the child's hand so she wouldn't get lost.

Rin nodded and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand so she could swing.

Pushing their way through the crowd and trying to calm Rin down, who had obviously got all her energy back, Sesshomaru handed his tickets to some man and found their seats.

Rin sat in the middle and pointed at the large dragon that danced in the middle of the shrine. Kagome laughed excited about being so close to the show for the first time.

"Sesshomaru, how in the world did you manage to get these tickets?" she questioned in awe. The Nagasaki Kunchi Festival was a huge festival that many people from all over the world came to see and the price they were asking to sit in the shrine were outrageous. Sesshomaru must have spent a large sum of money on her ticket alone.

"My father," He said reaching for Kagome's hand from behind an unsuspecting Rin. "He gave me the tickets a while back and I was planning to take Sachiko, but I found someone I'd much rather want to spend the day with."

Kagome met his eyes and blushed then turned to look back to the show, not letting go of his hand. Around two, Rin started to complain about being hungry and Sesshomaru and Kagome agreed to leave in search for food.

Exiting the mayhem and entering the car, they stopped at an expensive Tempura (1) restaurant outside the festival grounds. Upon entering, Kagome's nose was assaulted with smells of fried food. Slipping her shoes off, she softly ordered Rin to do the same. Sesshomaru saw there was no waitress and assumed it was safe to seat wherever. Pointing to a small booth in the corner he ushered the two towards it.

Kagome was about to sit next to Rin until she complained about only children could sit on the side she was on and obviously the grown-ups sit on the side Sesshomaru was at.

Knowing Rin wasn't being mean, just wanting to be independent, Kagome relented and sat next to Sesshomaru, not that she objected, mind you. Sesshomaru glanced at the menu and decided they all place one large order rather then each get one item for themselves. Kagome could only nod and agree, still looking at the price tags of some of the plates. 'That much for one squid?' she thought in awe. 'Better be a giant squid.'

Sesshomaru removed the menu from Kagome's hands and shook his head. "Don't worry about the prices." He stated.

"Yeah," she said grabbing back the menu. "These prices are outrageous! One plate on this menu would cost me two months allowance."

"Which is why I'm treating you to a free meal," Sesshomaru snatched back the menu and placed it on the edge of the table.

"Sesshomaru, how can you afford this? The big plate alone cost's around hundred thousand yen!" Kagome said in disbelief.

"Kagome stop complaining and drink your tea." Sesshomaru ordered as he saw the waitress approach the table.

"We would like to order the big plate special." He said handing her the menus. The waitress bowed and left to place the order to the chief.

"Did you wipe your hands yet Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded, "When's the food going to be here?" she questioned looking around.

"You have to patient and wait." Kagome chided the girl.

Rin only nodded and continued to look around bored. "Rin what have you been learning in school?" Kagome asked.

She smiled, "I learned how to do calligraphy and in math we're learning multiplication."

"Wow," Kagome remarked. "What do you like best?"

"English" She said happily.

"Oh can you say anything yet?"

"I had fun today." Rin said slowly, sounding each word out.

"Wow, your doing well, when I was your age I had so much trouble in English."

"Really?" Rin asked, surprised.

"Yep, but I eventually got the hang of it." Kagome laughed. "How about you Sesshomaru did you ever have trouble in school?"

"Sadly, no" He said smirking.

Kagome sipped her tea, "Come on you had to have a little bit of trouble in some subject." Sesshomaru smirked if possible widened. "That's the difference between men and women. Women always have trouble in subjects while men don't."

Gasping in outrage Kagome smothered the urge to slap that filthy smirk off his face. "Excuse me, than do you mean to tell me that all the boys in your class are passing with flying colors?"

"No, not with flying colors, passing yes."

"Then enlighten me, who does better in your class men or women, truthfully." Kagome pressed on.

Sesshomaru gave a look of irritation, now regretting the comment he made. "I would say that both sexes do about the same."

"Oh please, Rin wouldn't you say that the girls in your class are smarter then the boys?"

Rin nodded her head eagerly.

Sesshomaru let out a frustrated sigh, "you can't use elementary students; they're hardly the same."

"Fine, I'll drop the subject, but I can't believe you said that Sesshomaru. I mean I expected more from you." Kagome said not concealing her anger.

Putting his hand on her thigh he gave her a reassuring squeeze, "I apologize for my chauvinism."

Kagome blushed as his hand traveled up and down on her thigh, sending radar tingles all over her body. "You're forgiven."

Just then the waitress traveled over to the table with a huge platter of fried delicates. "Would you like another pot of tea?" The older woman asked, grabbing the empty one.

Kagome gave a smile and nodded, as she made Rin's plate then her own. The woman returned and gave a bow as she put the new pot of tea down at the edge.

"Why aren't you eating any squash?" Sesshomaru asked Rin.

"I don't like them." She said and proceeded to eat everything else on her plate.

"At least eat one." Kagome interrupted before Sesshomaru could say anything.

Rin pouted, but ate one none the less. She then coughed and proceeded to pout at the nasty taste.

After everyone finished eating, Kagome told Rin they needed to use the restroom before they made their way back home. Sesshomaru took out his wallet and paid the waitress who took his cash and bowed, but before leaving she complemented him. "Your wife and child are beautiful."

He bellowed out a laugh. "Thank you." He said not wanting to correct the woman and watched as the waitress went to her other tables.

Kagome returned with Rin and turned her head slightly at him, "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh nothing," he said picking Rin up and grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Not really," Kagome sighed disappointed, wishing the day would never end. "But if we must."

OoOoOoOo

Kagome woke up to a loud knocking on her door. "Souta I'm going to kill you, I don't have to wake up for another hour!" She tried to put out the sound with her pillow, but the knocking turned into banging and Kagome opened the door to see a pissed Sango.

Drawing back in surprise she looked at the clock. "Am I late for school?" She asked?

Sango pushed her way into Kagome's room and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kagome yelled at her friend.

"My problem?" Sango said laughing, "I thought you were smart, but you proved me wrong." She said pacing around the room like a rabid dog.

"Sango what are you talking about?" Kagome asked in confusion.

Sango stopped and her eyes locked with Kagome's. "I saw you."

Kagome's heart stopped. She was getting nervous now. "Saw me what?" Kagome asked hoping she wasn't talking about Sesshomaru.

"You and Mr. Toshrio," she snarled angrily.

Kagome felt her whole body slump down and her heartbeat started to rise. Her meal from yesterday started to disagree with her stomach. She saw them. They had been so careful. Where, how, when? Her eyes began to tear and she let out a distressed sob.

Sango fell down to her knees and hugged Kagome's body. She had been harsh on the young girl, but she was angry. When she had seen Kagome and Mr. Toshrio together yesterday with that little girl she surprised then disgusted when she saw their linked hands together behind the little girl.

What was Kagome thinking…being with an older man, let alone her teacher? And right there in public too, where anybody could see them. What if somebody else from school had seen the two together? Kagome would be expelled and her family name would be put shame. Mr. Toshrio would lose his job and be charged with child molestation.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to be so harsh." Sango tried to sooth the crying girl, but that only made the girls hysterics get even louder.

Once Kagome calmed down she lifted her red eyes to Sango's. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"No need to apologize, but do you mind telling me what's going on between you two?"

Kagome nodded, "Let me go wash up real fast."

When Kagome returned she sighed and sat down on the bed and patted the spot across from her. Sango removed herself from the desk and sat down on the bed.

Kagome fiddled with her skirt, "I don't know where to start." She blushed slightly and looked away.

OoOoOoOo

**Author's Note:**

Surprise, I'm alive and the drama begins! I'm so TIRED of people asking me when the trip is so I'm going to say this once, in the next two chapters the trip will begin. No, I will not switch groups so Kagome WILL NOT be in Sesshomaru's group. This is my longest chapter yet!! Go Liz!

**Things to Know: **

1 - Seafood and vegetables deep fried in tempura batter

**Author Pet Peeves: **I'm astounded by the number of answers I got with the last pet peeve, some agreed and some disagreed. None the less I enjoyed all them!! ; ) Ok this pet peeve has something to do with girls and women in general. I absolutely HATE when I'm out and you see a girl and you make eye contact and they give you 'the look'… you know the one where their looking you up and down, examining what you're wearing and clearly thinking 'I'm so much better then you'. I just want to get in a cat fight and rip out every piece of hair that they have in their head. Does that happen with men? I wouldn't know I'm a female, (PROUD OF IT) but I think every girl can relate to what I'm talking about. That's all!!

**Next Time: **

Sango and Kagome have a serious talk and Kagome has to talk about how their relationship needs to stay indoors from now on and Kagome learns of the groups.


	17. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Last Time:

When Kagome returned she sighed and sat down on the bed and patted the spot across from her. Sango removed herself from the desk and sat down on the bed.

Kagome fiddled with her skirt, "I don't know where to start." She blushed slightly and looked away.

Chapter Sixteen- Confessions

Sango patiently waited for Kagome to begin, not wanting to pressure her or make her nervous.

""Well do you remember the first day when he came to school?" Sango nodded. "Well he needed a tour and he seemed lost so I figured why don't I show him around?" She paused. "I guess you could probably say that's when the sparks flew. We would just look at each other and everything would just stop."

"That's why you were later that day." Sango said, remembering being alone for awhile in the computer room. Kagome could only nod.

"You know how sometimes I wake up early and get to class early?" Sango rolled her eyes and nodded making Kagome get out a little laugh. "Well we would talk, nothing long, just brief chats about books or life." Kagome said reminiscing, the way her heart pounded when they were alone together in the room.

"Then that day in the lunch room when his sloppy joe fell on favorite my shirt, you know the 'fuck' one? Well he called me after that detention to apologize and pay for the damages."

"That's why you stayed after." She repeated, placing in all the missing pieces.

Kagome nodded. "Well one day after school I had to pick up Souta and this cute little girl came up to me. At the time I didn't know who she was, and you know I'm a sucker for kids and I couldn't help but talk to her and I told her about that time with my underwear." Kagome blushed, not wanting to remember that embarrassing moment.

"When you were skating and you fell and –"

"Yes Sango," Kagome quickly changing the subject. "Well turned out Mr. Toshrio was right behind me and heard every single word."

Sango couldn't keep a straight face any more and laughed until crystal tears fell down her face. "Ok I'm sorry." Sango said calming down and looked at the mortified Kagome.

"Well I lost my temper and yelled at him and he just acted so calm, he made me feel so young and immature."

Sango looked surprised. "I wonder why he didn't give you a detention for yelling at him, I mean you're still his student and it was rude of you to yell at him."

"Well it seems I always make a fool out of myself with Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a smile.

"Sesshomaru is Mr. Toshiro?"

Kagome nodded, "Well the next day I started asking questions you know about Rin and what not."

"No I don't know, what did you ask him?" Sango gave Kagome an evil smirk, knowing Kagome was getting more embarrassed.

"I don't remember." Kagome lied.

"Oh please, you're the worst liar tell me."

"I asked if he was married."

Sango did a side way glance at her. "That's not that bad."

"Trust me if you heard the way I said it you would have been embarrassed for me." Kagome stated. "Anyways he had a problem and asked if I would baby-sit Rin, that his daughter's name and that's how it began."

"Well keep going, I want all the juicy details." Sango begged,

Kagome smiled, "The first time I baby sat Rin I must have dozed off and he found me like that and I guess that's when we both sort of voiced our attraction for one another."

Sango sighed gleefully. "Keep going."

"Well the next day before you and I went to the mall he stopped by to drop off the baby-sitting money and…he kissed me Sango." Kagome giggled and touched her lips. "It was amazing, the way he touched me and moved his mouth over mine. It felt like I was floating on cloud nine and all my insides were tingling." Kagome giggled feeling the hint of the tingles occur just at the memory.

"Wow, then what happened?"

Kagome angrily turned and glared at her. "You called." She said wanting nothing more then to strangle her.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to be making out with our teacher?" Sango huffed. "Jessh"

"We didn't establish our so called relationship until the next time I baby-sat Rin. It was awful, yet amazing at the same time." Kagome said remembering the argument and then the kissing.

"We both decided that it would be risky, but we both knew we couldn't hide our feelings for one another any more. I would come in every other morning and we would talk and I would go to his house and have dinner and play with Rin."

Sango deep in thought looked up at Kagome, "What happened that day when you and he were sick?"

"Oh yeah, well we went out on a date at the fair." Kagome said

Sango's jaw dropped, "Kagome Higurashi played hokey?" she said in disbelief.

"Shut up and let me finish the story, when we came back to Sesshomaru's house his ex-wife was there."

"Holy shit this is better then a soap opera."

"Well I high tailed it out of there and didn't see her again until destiny threw our shopping carts together…literally."

"Shut up!?" Sango exclaimed.

"I don't know what made me do it, but I met her at Starbucks later that day and she asked what really was going on between Sesshomaru and me." Ignoring Sango's gasp Kagome continued. "I told her the truth, I saw no use to lying and we both know what a bad liar I am."

"What happened then?"

"She smiled and said she had a feeling that something was going on because Sesshomaru seemed happier then usual."

"Is that it?" Sango asked.

"Basically, aside from us going to the festival and then out to eat." Kagome nodded.

Sango's eyes began to tear and she wrapped Kagome in a bear hug. "Thank you for telling me."

Kagome returned the hug. "Sango you're like the sister I never had and I'm glad that I finally told you, I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't."

Both girls broke apart and laughed at each other's tears.

OoOoOoOo

When outside of school Kagome let out a sigh of relief. During the whole class of history Sango kept passing her and Sesshomaru little glances and to make it even worse she kept giggling whenever he would pass by her desk.

'I need to talk to her about that.' Kagome walked to her car and sat in the inside debating on whether to go to Sesshomaru's house or home. She knew it would be best to go straight home, but she needed to tell Sesshomaru all that had been happening with Sachiko and Sango. She couldn't keep it to herself that was for sure. Relationships weren't based on lies, but on love and truth, so Kagome started the car and headed to Sesshomaru's.

OoOoOoOo

Rin lead Kagome inside the house to the kitchen where Sesshomaru was cooking. He looked up from the oven and didn't hide the look of surprise from his face. "You do know that-"

She raised her hand to stop him and nodded. Bending down to Rin she smiled. "How about you go upstairs in your room so your daddy and I can have a grown up talk."

"Will you stay for dinner?" She said with her eyes looking sullen.

"Maybe," Kagome said smiling at Rin.

Rin gave a small squeak of glee and ran off taking Kagome's maybe as a yes.

Sighing Kagome met Sesshomaru's questioning eyes. "Sorry, but we have to talk."

His shoulders visibly stiffened and Kagome quickly shook her head. "No it's not about you think, but well…" Kagome glanced at the kitchen table. "Could we sit down?"

Sesshomaru took the seat next to her and Kagome looked into his eyes. "Well I know you didn't want anybody to know about us and I wanted that to because I didn't want to take the chances of somebody breaking us up, but it seems some people know."

He didn't bother to conceal his look of annoyance, but let Kagome continue. "I saw Sachiko at the supermarket the day after she came for Rin and well I kind of believed her when she said she wanted to talk to me about Rin so we met up at Starbucks and she stared saying how she knew about us." Kagome gave him a smile. "She said she wouldn't tell anybody and she seemed honestly happy for us."

"Who is the other person that knows?"

"Sango" She stated.

"That explains the looks from this morning." He said putting the two together.

"Yeah she saw us together yesterday."

Feeling the air being knocked out of him he closed his eyes thinking of what would have happened if it was somebody else who had seen them. "God we can't do this anymore" He whispered to himself.

"What?" Kagome asked, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out off her, the fear enter her heart. "Don't say that we can still be together! We just can't go out anymore, the chances are too great, I know that and you know that, but I'm sure if were still together once I graduate we could go out as much as we'd like."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "There won't be an if, we will be together so don't ever doubt that."

Kagome then flew from her chair and latched onto Sesshomaru. "Thank you for not getting mad at me." Her hot breath tickled his ear and he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her closer. "I could never be mad at you Kagome." He whispered back.

OoOoOoOo

Author's Note: Yeah I'm leaving it there, don't worry I'm updating soon.

Author Pet Peeves: Sophomores, just the ones at my school at least. They think their all big and bad because their in the tenth grade. Ok listen here sophomores you may be older and superior to the freshmen, but you are not, I repeat you are NOT the superior of me so stop acting like you are the most hippest thing on the planet because if you haven't noticed I am older and more wiser then you. Maybe once you become a junior you'll understand my point of view.

Next Chapter: A Christmas for Shippo and the exchanging of presents.


	18. A Christmas For Shippo

Sorry about the delay guys, but I've had some pretty stressing things going on in my life lately.  
Aside from the stress of school (which unfortunately I'm still in…damn summer school) there's been a lot of death around me.

It's just been really hard to write and everything.

So yeah, Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 17: A Christmas for Shippo. 

Kagome loved the feeling she got when ever she went Christmas shopping, the music, food, and great sales going around all over the mall. She sometimes wished that this vibe of shopping would last longer.

Walking into the jeweler she felt a rush of excitement enter her. The old man behind the counter smiled at her. "You've been a busy shopper, little lady." He said noticing all her shopping bags.

"Yes and this is my last stop unfortunately."

He laughed, "Spoken by a true Christmas shopper, what can I get for you?"

"I'm looking for a sliver necklace for my little sister and a ring for my boyfriend." 

The man ushered her towards another counter and pulled out a selection of beautifully crafted necklaces.

She let her fingers glide on one with a sliver star on it. "I like this one, how much?" she questioned.

"We'll discuss pricing once we find the one for your boyfriend." He said placing the chain in his pocket

He then ushered her towards a different case. "These are only for my special customers." He pulled out a display of beautifully sculpted rings.

Not wanting to tell the man she was limited on money she looked at the rings. "These are all so beautiful, where do you get them at?" She inquired in fascination at such detail on each one.

"I do them myself." He said laughing.

She looked at him in surprise. "You do such a wonderful job, your detail is incredible.

"Well thank-you, I haven't received a comment like that in years." His old eyes sparkled with delight.

"Well I've got to tell my friends and family about you." Kagome said picking up a ring with leaves and vines engraved. "I love this one," Kagome looked at all the details of it and found that this one was perfect for Sesshomaru.

"Ok I'd like these two." Kagome said handing him the ring, but a thought crossed her mind. "Do you do engravings?"

"Only for my special customers." He bellowed out a laugh and took the ring.

Kagome blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm kind of spent most saved money already and I'm probably won't even have enough for lunch." She laughed jokingly.

"Oh don't worry dear, I won't charge anything for the engravings. What would you like on the necklace?"

Kagome could barley speak due to his sudden generosity, "Wow, thank-you so much umm how about 'my little star' and on the ring 'our love will last forever'." Kagome said blushing.

This was going to be the first time she would speak the words to Sesshomaru… she didn't want to keep it inside of her any longer.

The man walked to the cash register and rung up the items. "Your total will be 95.90 with 45 percent discount."

Kagome fished the money out of her wallet and handed it to him. "Than you so much, you've saved me fifty bucks." Kagome said earnestly.

"Oh your welcome dear, you're such a breath of fresh air from the other crabby people that come here." He shook Kagome's hand and walked her to the door. "Come back tomorrow around this time and both the ring and necklace will be waiting for you." Kagome stopped at the door and surprised both her and the old man when she hugged him. "You're an angel," She whispered leaving before the old man could say another word. 

Smiling the old man watched the young woman jog off with all her other purchases in hand. "No my child, you are." He said. (1) 

OoOoOoOo

Pulling out an envelope and box Kagome handed them to her mother who gave a watery smile and opened the envelope first. "To my darling mother, I can't thank you enough for being by my side through my highs and lows and I want you to know how much I love you." Kagome's mother read out loud and gasped when she saw the spa certificate.

"There's still one more thing, open this box." Kagome urged.

Obliging to her daughters demand she opened the box and laughed. "A planer, just what I needed." Kagome reached over and gave her mom a hug.

Souta just rolled his eyes at the female moment. "Women," he muttered and continued to play with the soccer ball Kagome had given him. 

Removing herself from her mother's crushing hug she picked up all the wrapping paper from the floor. "Mom I've got to drop off a couple of gifts, but I'll be home before dinner." Kagome shouted from the kitchen and snatched her keys off the counter.

"Ok sweetie," her mother said. "Souta if you want to play soccer please go outside."

OoOoOoOo

Ringing the doorbell of the old one story house and let her eyes travel to look at her surroundings. The yard needed some weeds pulled and the bushes on the side of the house needed to be replaced. The door swung opened to reveal a middle-aged man in dark purple pajamas. His green eyes sparked with laughter and his shoulder length brown hair was rumpled from sleep.

"I see Shippo woke you up extra early, Mr. Itou." He laughed and ushered her inside.

Hearing his laughter she followed Mr. Itou to the living room. Shippo looked up and lunged forward. "KAGOME!"

His arms latched onto her shoulders and Kagome laughed and pulled him away.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned innocently.

"I came to see you and give you your Christmas present."

"Really?" 

Ruffling his hair and nodded, "Yes, really."

Reaching in her purse she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Shippo. "Look inside," she whispered to Shippo.

His eyes met her own and he slowly looked inside and pulled two bright blue tickets out for Disney Land. He gave her a questioning look and then back at the tickets. "What's going on?" He said befuddled and looked at his parents.

"Kagome's going to take you to Tokyo Disney Land next Sunday." His mother explained. Shippo took another lunge towards Kagome and gave a cry of glee.

"So you're going be stuck with me the whole day kid, it's my way of apologizing for leaving you that day alone." Shippo detached himself and rolled his eyes. "I already told you I forgive you!"

Kagome laughed, "I know, but I still feel bad." She gave one last bear hug and kissed his head. "I've got to go, but don't worry, next Sunday is devoted to us!"

Kagome left after a couple minutes of laughter and talking and she was off to Sango's house.

OoOoOoOo 

"Thank goodness you're here Miroku, that's one less stop I have to make, but I have to ask why you're here?" She laughed when Sango looked away guilty.

"I was just in the middle of giving Sango her Christmas pr-" A massive pillow was thrown at Miroku's head so he wouldn't finish the sentence. "You better watch it Miroku or that's all you're getting for Christmas." She threatened a deep flush still adorned her checks. 

"Ok love birds here are your gifts." Kagome handed each a box with snowman wrapping paper covering them.

Sango gasped and pulled out a new bow to practice her archery. Pure synthetic since the bamboo was very sensitive to certain climates. "This is the same bow that I told you about, it must have cost you so much!" Sango sobbed.

"Aw Sango don't cry, you're my best friend you deserved it babe." She said walking over to give her friend a hug.

"Ok enough gushy female talk now to open mine!" Miroku said ripping the paper off. "Kagome if I already wasn't with Sango I would marry you." Miroku teased, taking out the CD's he was given. "All my favorite bands" He muttered in awe. "How did you know all this?"

"I saw you listening to them in the mall but noticed you never bought them, so I figured why make you go all the way to the mall when you could just have the CD's at home." Kagome said answering his question.

"Thank you, Kags." Miroku said sincerely, staring at the CD's in awe. 

"Ok," Sango said standing up. "Now we have to give you your present."

Miroku reluctantly removed himself from the CD's and walked back into the house. "This is from both of us." Miroku said handing her a huge box.

Kagome picked up the box and smiled. "Oh jeez you guys" She gushed happily, pulling out the new comforter set. The royalty blue comforter would contrast with her walls. She had been trying to save up for the past three months when she had repainted her room, but could never find it within herself to purchase it for herself.

Kagome lifted up from the sofa she presented Sango a huge hug, but only offered Miroku a simple handshake.

"Thank you so much you guys, this is perfect." Kagome laughed and headed towards the door. "Unfortunately I've got to run since my mom wants me to have dinner with her." With one more last hug and handshake Kagome started towards Sesshomaru's house.

OoOoOoOo

"Honey, I'm home." Kagome teased, inviting herself inside.

"Kagome!" Rin chirped running towards the young woman to tackle her.

"Rin!! how's my favorite little girl?" She asked returning the hug.

"Boring, daddy said no opening presents until you're here." She pouted and her eyes narrowed towards Sesshomaru as he entered the foyer.

He gave Rin a look of irritation and bent down to sling her over his shoulder. "I told you Kagome would be here at ten and here she is ten minutes earlier so we can all open presents now."

Kagome chuckled, "You didn't have to wait for me." She followed Sesshomaru and Rin into the living room.

"We wanted too." He said sincerely.

Rin gave a nod as she scurried to the presents that were scattered along side the beautifully all pure white Christmas tree with gold ornaments.

After a little bit of awing from all the different presents Rin received Kagome handed Rin her own.

Rin looked up and gave Kagome a toothless smile. "I like it Kagome, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around Kagome and pulled her into yet another hug.

"Flip it over Rin." Kagome urged the child.

"To my darling star," she said out loud. She grinned at the pet name Kagome had insisted to call her.

"Ok, now I have to give you my gift Kagome," The little girl suddenly dashed upstairs to grab her gift.

"We'll exchange gifts later." Sesshomaru murmured and pulling her waist closer to his body.

He was getting used to Kagome's presence around the house and found it hard to remember that she was his student when he held her close like this. She was grabbing hold of his heart and he prayed that she would never let go, because he was falling harder in love with her.

Kagome looked up and smiled; as always, being beside Sesshomaru made her feel safe and loved. Moving closer she laid her head on his shoulder and lazily played with his fingers that sat on her thigh. "I thought you promised me breakfast." She said.

"I'll cook once we finish opening presents."

She poked his belly. "Good because I'm starving."

Before Sesshomaru could say anything an overexcited Rin came back into the room carrying two decorated shoeboxes.

Handing the sparkle one to Kagome she gave the deep red one to Sesshomaru. "Now open!" She giggled at the two.

"Oh Rin, a home made dream catcher this is beautiful, thank you!" Rin nodded proudly. "I made it so you wouldn't have any more bad dreams."

"I know with this hanging above my bed I won't." She replied earnestly, kissing the little girls fore head.

Sesshomaru pulled out a deformed clay coffee cup painted pink and yellow he smiled. "Wow, Rin a homemade coffee mug with coffee and certificate that's say's 'World's Greatest Dad,' I'll hang it in my classroom with pride." He told her and grabbed her from Kagome's embrace and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Ok I have to go upstairs and finish painting mommy's mug." She told Sesshomaru as she pulled away from him. 

"Try not to get any paint on the floor." He yelled as she bounced back up to her room.

"I'll go first," Sesshomaru said going to the Christmas tree to pull out a medium size box.

Kagome carefully opened it, being sure not to rip any wrapping paper, 'You can just use this over,' she mused to herself.

Gasping Kagome pulled out a glass music box. When she opened it two small figures that looked remarkably like her and Sesshomaru started to dance to Fur Elise by Beethoven.

"They look like us," She whispered in awe.

He chuckled, "That's because I got it specially made for us."

"You can do that?" She looked up surprised and he nodded.

"I love it and I love the music you chose, whenever I would hear this song I would always picture me dancing with my handsome prince, because it always sounded so beautiful to me." She flung herself across to couch to give Sesshomaru a peck.

Kagome reached from behind her and pulled out a black box she said handing it to him.

He gave her is rare smile and opened it. "It's a promise ring that we'll always be together." She explained softly.

Sesshomaru examined the ring and spotted words in the inside. "Our love will last forever," He repeated the words out loud and found he liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Yeah, that's part two of this present and I want to start off by saying you don't have to say anything back, I just would feel so much better if I got it off my mind." She fiddled with her fingers and looked away, but then forced herself to meet his gaze as she said the words that echoed in her heart.

"I love you." Kagome said softly.

"Say it again." He asked her after a moment of silence, which nearly killed Kagome in anticipation.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She repeated, this time louder.

Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled her in a deep kiss, urging Kagome's tongue inside his hot awaiting mouth wanting her to know every part of him, like he knew every part of her. Pulling back he whispered the words that Kagome dreamt of hearing.

"I love you too," He held her close in his arms, not wanting to leave his hold, but Kagome knew that even if he wasn't holding her she wouldn't want to leave.

OoOoOoOo

Author's Note: Yet again another LONG chapter and I will update soon because the next chapter is already typed up…so all I need is those darn reviews!

Things to Know:  
1 – He's not some old perverted man, his meaning by the words were saying he hardly met anybody who seemed to appreciate little things in life and actually have some respect, not saying there's not people out there like that, but you have to admit, it's not to rare to meet those rude people that make you scream and when you meet someone well mannered you feel somewhat thankful.

Author Pet Peeves: Animal cruelty, it just makes me so sick when I find someone not appreciative of animals. I'm fine with eating animals, of course that's a mean of survival for me, but in my opinion when you kill or hurt an animal purposely for your own sick amusement, then I really pity you, because you have to hurt an animal that doesn't (sometimes) have a chance of fighting back. Don't get me wrong though, if an animal attacks you fight back, I know I would, but just beating animals is sick and cruel. I LOVE ANIMALS!! Maybe I feel this way because I have a dog and would die if anybody would hurt her in anyway at all or maybe because I'm the Ecology Club President? Oh well ADIOS!!


	19. Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: I'm afraid 'Teacher's Pet' is nearing the end and sadly there will probably be only five chapters left, but do not fret I am writing a new story so stay tuned for that!!

Chapter 18: Trip

Kagome returned from home at eleven after dropping Shippo off at his home. They had such a fun day together and Kagome could finally move on from her guilty conscience of leaving Shippo waiting that day. They had ridden at least twelve rides and pigged out on candy and sweets. 

'I don't even think I have the energy to start packing.' Kagome groaned, making her way upstairs.

Plopping down on her bed she sighed and looked at her suitcase that was somewhat packed. 'I'll finish tomorrow,' she yawned and fell asleep in her clothes.

OoOoOoOo

Kagome's body protested each move she made as she entered History, but she continued anyways.

"You look terrible." Sesshomaru stated as he looked up at her at the desk.

"Some boyfriend you are." Kagome grumbled and sat down in her desk.

"Get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, but I kept waking up." She said laying her head on the desk and closing her eyes.

"Why didn't you just stay home?" He asked, leaving his desk and going to Kagome.

Picking her head up she grinned, "I wanted to see you."

Crouching down he looked at Kagome and gave her forehead a kiss. "You could have seen we when you woke up."

Kagome gave a light shrug not opening her eyes. "You would be worried if I didn't show up and don't try to deny it."

"Your right I would, but I'd rather be worried then have you so tired."  
"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine." She peaked out of one eye and felt her body heat up when she saw his intense gaze.

"I have the perfect way that will wake you up."

Kagome snorted. "I'd like to see this." She said sitting up in her desk.

Smirking he pulled Kagome in his arms and kissed her breathless. His tongue swept inside her mouth and let his hands knead her lower back. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers play with his locks.

Pulling back he gave her lower lip a bite and smirked when Kagome slowly opened her eyes, "I've got to keep you around whenever I'm sleepy." She mumbled giving him a peck on the lips and pulling back.

"I'll probably need you tonight…I need to finish packing." she said already sighing at the sudden image of her suitcase.

His eyes playfully narrowed. "You should have finished by this weekend."

"I told you I had the play date with my friend Shippo." She explained.

"I know, but you knew before hand, I would have expected this from somebody, but you."

"Oh shut up." She laughed and reaching for his left hand that hung loosely on her waist. "That's why you love me." She said bringing his had with the ring she gave him for Christmas and kissed it.

He nodded and gave her a peck on the check. "I'm just mad I'm not in your group." Kagome said. 

"As am I…but we can have time together during the free time when we go on the trip."

Kagome playfully poked him, "I know, but still." She pouted.

Sesshomaru gave her a peck on her lips. "You got to leave now, school's about to begin."

"Fine, I love you." Kagome grumbled, grabbing her book bag.

"I love you too, now go." He shooed her out the door and felt a smile tug his lips.

OoOoOoOo

After two hours of packing and her mother nagging about her being sure to have all her things with her she finally finished. "Yes mother I already told you I packed enough underwear." Kagome replied irritated and exhausted.

Her mother paused outside Kagome's bed room door. "I'm sorry darling, I can't help but worry, you're leaving me for a whole week."

Kagome opened her arms up and engulfed her mother in a huge hug. "I know mom and I don't mind the worrying, you do it because you love me."

Miss. Higurashi let out a chuckle. "Thank you Kagome," she pulled back and kissed her check. "I'll wake you up around four so we can be out of here by 4:45."

Kagome nodded, "Night mom, love you."

"Love you too." Kagome's mom answered.

Laying back on her bed she sighed, and tried to go to asleep, but the excitement about tomorrow was keeping her energized.

'I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing now?' she thought staring at her dark ceiling.

'I wonder if he's excited too.' Kagome snorted. 'This is Sesshomaru, he's older and more mature then me of course he's sleeping,' she thought irritated.

Turning on her side, she let out a sigh. 'I wonder what's going to become of us after I get out of high school. Will we still be together? Or will we go down separate paths?.' She shook her head, 'No, we'll be together,' she thought happily. 'Always.'

Finally Kagome slipped into a peaceful slumber.

OoOoOoOo

Kagome let out a huge yawn when her mother pulled up to the airport. At 5:20 in the morning anyone would be exhausted.

"I just want to walk you in Kagome." Her mother explained as she grabbed her suit case and walking towards the entrance.

"Fine mother," Kagome said not really caring, just wanting to go back to asleep. 

As they entered the terminal Kagome gave her mother a kiss and hug.

"Be safe." Miss. Higurashi said in her ear. 

"Ah Kagome this must be your mother." A voice said from behind.

Pulling away from her mother she saw Mr. Hidenori standing behind her smirking. "Yes, um mom this is my principal Mr. Hidenori, Mr. Hidenori this is my mother." Kagome said.

Naraku held out his hand, "Your daughter is one of the best students that we have in our school and I want you to know you raised her well." 

Miss. Higurashi seemed pleased at the words and smiled. "Thank you, but Kagome barely needed any lectures or anything she was so…" She searched for the word, "obedient and polite." 

"I can imagine." He answered, looking back at the blushing Kagome.

"Miss Higurashi you shouldn't be embarrassed." He teased, his dark eyes gazing into her own eyes. 

For some reason she got a weird feeling when his eyes locked with hers. It wasn't a pleasant one, but a sinister feeling that stated in her gut. Looking away she nodded. "I'm not use to many compliments, forgive me." Kagome said.

"Well I'm sorry I just assumed that someone of your knowledge would be accustomed to receiving complements."

Kagome raised her hand as to shake off his last comment. "Don't worry about it," She looked back to her mother who was obviously smiling at Kagome with joy.

"Good-bye mom, love you." Kagome said pulling her into another hug. "Don't forget to call me when you land." Miss. Higurashi told her daughter pulling away.

"I will." Kagome said waving as she watched her mother leave the airport and turned back to Mr. Hidenori.

"Our group will be meeting over there," Naraku pointed to the area where Yura was currently occupied and her eyes widened. 'Oh shit,' she panicked as her eyes moved away from Yura and to Kagura.

Naraku noticed Kagome's sudden change and inquired if she was alright.

She looked at him and gave a small smile. "Of course, I'm just looking for my friends."

"I don't think they have arrived yet, but none the less you are free to walk around, but don't wonder too far, since the plane will takes off in an hour." 

Kagome nodded and headed towards a Starbucks. She needed coffee and she needed it now.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome gulped down her second espresso and looked down at the empty cup in wonder. 'Did I really drink all this' She picked up her Grande cup so she could get another, but a hand clamped down on her wrist.

"I think you had enough, love." Sesshomaru's familiar voice said from behind.

Sulking Kagome reluctantly threw away her cup. "You're no fun."

He only nodded, "Why all the drinks?"

At the memory of Yura and Kagura coming back she groaned. "I'm in a group with Yura and Kagura!"

He gave her a sympathetic look and nodded. "You won't have to always be around them."

She gave a shrug, "So, I'll still see them and will have to be by them all the time."

"Don't dwell on it." He stated and walked towards the seating area. 

"How'd you know where I was?"

"I saw you chugging down those drinks and my curiosity got the best of me." He stated, sitting down.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" She teased.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" He retorted.

"Only because I love you."

"I dare think of what would've happened if you didn't"

"You would be dead." She laughed.

A flash of yellow caught her eye then, and Kagome looked towards it to find Sango waving for her. "Ok looks like I'm needed, see you later," she said grabbing her purse and going to Sango.

"I'm so excited about going to Oki Island!" Sango laughed, when Kagome sat down next to her. 

"I know, this is going to be so much fun, the beach, the museums and the –"

"Only you would say 'museums' on a trip."

"Hey," Kagome protested, "I happen to like museums."

Sango snorted, "yeah, only you." They both laughed and the intercom turned on.

"Flight 184 to Oki Island is now boarding, flight 184 to Oki Island is now boarding." 

Sango squealed and bolted up from her seat. "That's us!!" Scrambling around in her purse she pulled out her ticket. "Where are you sitting," Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I have to get my ticket from Mr. Hidenori. I'll be right back."

Kagome searched around for the man, and was caught by surprise when a hand clamped around her shoulder. Kagome turned around, heart still racing, and met eyes with Mr. Hidenori grinning with two tickets in his hand.

"I'm assuming you're looking for this?" He asked, handing her the ticket.

Kagome let out a small laugh, and nodded. "Thank you." The two then set off for the plane. 

OoOoOoO

Kagome found her seat, G1, and sat down to get her horror book out to read. A dark shadow clouded her light and she once again met eyes with Mr. Hidenori.

"I hope you don't mind sitting beside an old man like me?" He gave a smile and Kagome happily returned it.

"Nope not at all."

He folded his long legs and took the seat next to her. "Are you excited about the trip?" Naraku asked, trying to make conversation with his 'future wife'.

Placing down her book she nodded eagerly, "I can't wait to see the beach and the museums." She said wistfully.

Naraku chuckled, "You must be the only student who actually wants to learn from this trip." Kagome looked away guiltily.

"Don't take that as an insult, I find that quite," he paused as she looked back at him. "endearing." He finished.

"Are you excited?" Kagome changed the subject, not liking the tone of his voice when said, 'endearing'.

"Very much so, I could use a break from school." He nodded towards her book.

"What are you reading?"

Kagome picked the novel up, "Frankenstein."

"Dean Koontz?"

A real smile formed her lips, "Yeah, you've heard of him?"

"I have read almost every book he has." He stated proudly.

"Oh wow, I love his work, I never met anybody interested."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

Kagome nodded, "Have you read, Velocity?" Kagome questioned, getting somewhat relaxed by Mr. Hidenori's presence.

OoOoOoOo

Three hours later, the pilot made an announcement that the plane was landing and all through the trip Kagome actually found Mr. Hidenori very intriguing. He liked to read most of the books she did, he shared the same views in the things that were happening around the world. Before she just found him strange and creepy, but now she found him amazing.

Reaching in the top of the storage area, Naraku handed Kagome her purse and carry on bag.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Felling eyes on her she turned around to search out the person and found Sesshomaru glaring at her. 'What's wrong with him?' She gave him a questioning gaze and he turned area, not even bothering to acknowledge her presence.

Kagome felt a slight heat in her checks, and a stab of pain in her heart. Was it just her or did he seem to hate her now?

She laughed it off, no of course not he loved her and she loved him. They would be together forever and eventually have kids of their own and have their own house. Kagome looked out the window, if all that was going to happen then why did she feel as if it was all going to end? 

OoOoOoOoO

Walking into the hotel, Kagome set her suitcase next to Sango's. "This place is beautiful." Kagome let her eyes travel upon the huge white marble ceiling and magnificent blue marble floor.

Mr. Hidenori went in front of everybody and waved his arms around in the air, trying to get their attention. "Everybody please grab your things and go to your group leader." He said, to the students and leaders.

When everyone did as asked he continued. "We are going to go to our hotel rooms, which your leader has your room number, and unpack and in an hour we are going to meet down here to leave for lunch."

Voices traveled throughout the hotel in excitement in being here. Kagome met Naraku's eyes and he handed her room key. "You are in room 456 with Yura." He handed the other key to Yura, whom was standing behind her.

"Um Mr. Hidenori, can't I room with Kagura?" Yura sneered, looking at Kagome with disgust.

"You act like I want to room with you." Kagome sneered quietly.

Yura flared her head around to look at Kagome "What was that?" 

"Nothing," Kagome responded looking away.

"Girl's please act as if you have manners." Mr. Hidenori hissed, looking at the two in disapproval. "I won't change your rooms, just because you two have some hard feelings towards each other. I don't want to hear anything about fighting between you two, and if I do I will not be go so easy on you like last time."

Kagome looked away guiltily and nodded. "Yes sir." Mr. Hidenori turned to Yura. "Is that understood?"

She looked at Kagome and rolled her eyes. "Yes sir."

oOoOoOOo

After the 'talk' with Mr. Hidenori, Kagome and Yura left for their room.

"456," Kagome said stopping at their door. Slipping the key in she opened to find a stunning designed room. The golden yellow on the walls blended well with the baby blue love seat that was across from the flat screen T.V that was in the wall.

Walking in Kagome set her suitcase by the door and walked into the kitchenette area. Upon the black counter top sat a small fruit basket with a card in it. Before she could grab it, Yura reached for it and sneered at her. "I'll read it."  
Sighing Kagome shrugged and went to the door that was by the flat screen.

Two twin beds and a closet, and off to the right was the bathroom. Picking the one towards the window she placed her purse on it and went back out for her suitcase, running into Yura in the process, who had suddenly appeared outside the door. 

"Watch where you're going bitch." Yura said shoving past her.

'Bitch,' Kagome thought taking her suitcase and going back inside the room, making sure she didn't run into Yura again.

Since there was two dressers, Kagome began unpacking and placing her clothes inside the one across from her bed.

Yura looked at Kagome as she cautiously placed each item inside the drawer, shorts and jeans in one; Shirts in another; and underwear and bras in another. She rolled her eyes. 'What the hell was her problem?' Yura thought in repulsion.

Once she finished, Kagome looked at Yura who was glaring at her. Deciding it was time to leave, she left and went downstairs hoping to find Sesshomaru and see why he looked so distant and angry earlier.

OoOoOoOo

After thirty minutes of waiting she finally spotted him alone, sitting down in the waiting area looking outside the window,

Kagome walked in and his eyes met hers in the window. "Can we talk?" Kagome said fiddling with her shirt.

He chose to stay silent and she took a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Why are you mad at me? Did I do something?" She questioned trying to draw him out of his silence.

"What the hell did I do?" She said growing angry, and tears threaten to fall from her blue-grey eyes.

He still chose to be silent and she stood up and met his gaze through the window. "I thought a relationship was about telling each other's problems with one another, but I guess I was wrong." As she was walking away she stopped at the door and spoke loud enough for him to hear. "I thought you said our love would last forever, but apparently you were wrong."

Sesshomaru felt his blood rise and he felt the urge to throw something at the window. How could he look at himself, he just hurt the woman he loved over the jealous feeling he felt when he saw the two talking together on the plane. Why didn't he trust her? She loved him, but still, seeing her talking and laughing with Hidenori hurt. He turned to look back at the entrance where Kagome was standing at before. She didn't actually seem interested in Hidenori; she was just talking and making friendly conversation because that was the kind of person she was; kind, loving, trusting and friendly. He put his head in his hands and shook it. He needed to go apologize and explain to her why he was being such an ass.

OoOoOoOoO

Author's Note:  
Wow ten pages, that's amazing. I'll update next week so please be patient.

Author's Pet Peeves  
When people run into you and don't apologize. That happens a lot in High School since the halls are so crowded and it just makes me want to scream when it happens.

REVIEW!!

Liz


	20. Trip part 2

**Kind of Important note:**

My best friend / editor is on vacation so she hasn't looked over this as of yet, I was just so egger to give you this chapter I decided not to wait. So no yelling about mistakes, I'm human I'm supposed to make them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

_After talking to Sesshomaru, Kagome ran into the restroom stall and cried. Did this mean they were over? Did he not love her anymore? Why was he so angry? What did she do? All the unanswered questions pained her and she sobbed even harder. _

_She cried until her tears couldn't fall anymore and she decided that it was best to skip lunch, not wanting to see Sesshomaru. No, not while the pain is still fresh and new. _

_Blowing her nose she opened the stall door and went off to look for Sango. _

**Chapter 19 – Trip part. 2**

OoOoOoOo

Sango was talking to Miroku and surprisingly both seemed content and not annoying each other. "Hey guys." Kagome said interrupting their conversation.

Sango looked at Kagome and examined her puffy eyes. "What happened?" When Kagome shook her head, she gave one look at Miroku and he received the message loud and clear, but Kagome stopped him before he could leave.

"No, I'm fine; I'm just not feeling well" Kagome smiled waving Sango's concern off. "Do you think you could tell Mr. Hidenori that I'll be staying in from lunch today?"

She gave her a doubting look, but none the less nodded. "Sure, but we'll talk later."

Miroku gently took Kagome's hand and smiled. "If there is anything I can do to make you feel better, you will call me?" He questioned softly, almost intimately. "Anything at all just pic-" Sango slapped him on the back of his head and sighed.

Kagome hugged her and whispered her thanks. "Bye, see you two later." Kagome waved, walking to the elevator.

OoOoOoOo

"Excuse me, Mr. Hidenori." Sango said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Sorry to bother you, but Kagome Higurashi was complaining of not feeling to well and decided to stay here."

Naraku nodded, "I'll go check on her." He said getting ready to leave for the elevator.

"No, I'll go check," Sesshomaru said, overhearing the two, "I left my wallet upstairs anyway." Sesshomaru explained.

"No it's fine, she's my responsibility." Naraku argued, "I'll even grab your wallet while I'm up there, just give me your key."

"With all due respect Mr. Hidenori, she's also my student and my responsibility and I'm saying this in the nicest way possible, I don't really feel comfortable with you getting my wallet." Sesshomaru smirked at seeing the obvious anger burning in Naraku's eyes.

"Excuse me," Sango interrupted the two sensing a possible fight about to erupt between them, which is kind of weird sense they were teachers, "but I'm kind of hungry and I think the whole class will agree with me when I say, if you two could just hurry and make an agreement to check on my friend so we can leave and eat."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Your absolutely correct Miss Nangono. Mr. Hidenori the only logical thing to do would be, sending myself up to check on her and grab my wallet, besides you're the principal it just doesn't seem right for you to leave all these students and teachers by themselves."

Naraku's eyes narrowed, but couldn't produce a good argument. "Ok hurry up Toshrio."

He nodded, "What's the room number?"

"456," Naraku answered.

Heading towards the elevator Sesshomaru felt his heart speed up. Had he ever felt so nervous before in his life? What if Kagome didn't let him in her room? What if she never forgave him? What if she threw all the love she had for him out the window because of a small fight? He couldn't think about the possibility of not having her in his life. She had became too significant, not only him, but Rin also in this short amount of time. If he lost her now, he knew he would never forgive himself for letting his anger get the best of him.

Sesshomaru calmly knocked on the door, his insides turn when he saw a broken Kagome answer the door.

Once she opened the door she couldn't help, but feel pain when she saw who it was.

"Can we talk?" He questioned softly.

Kagome looked away irritably, "I don't know, will we actually 'talk'?" she asked sarcastically, trying to hide her sorrow with anger.

Pushing her inside he shut the door and made a jester with his head towards the sofa.

Kagome stubbornly stood where she was and glared at him.

"Kagome, please just go sit on the sofa."

Kagome felt her throat tighten up with the urge to yell and cry, but she held back and walked towards the love seat.

Sesshomaru walked closely behind and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry," he started. "So sorry, Kagome," he whispered in pain. "I was being unreasonable and when I was upset about something I should have seen you."

Kagome let her eyes travel to his and she saw in his eyes all the things she wanted to, sincerity, love, and pain.

"Instead I allowed my anger take advantage of me and that almost ruined our whole relationship." Sesshomaru continued.

She looked away, stubborn to give in so soon. "Why were you mad?"

He sighed and looked away. "I was jealous of Naraku." Kagome looked at him puzzled. "Naraku?" she repeated, confused.

"Mr. Hidenori," he explained.

"What?" She said surprised and yet flattered at the thought of having somebody jealous. "Why?"

"I saw you two on the plane talking and laughing and you seemed happy to be talking with him."

Kagome let out a small laugh; tears fell slowly from her eyes. "Sesshomaru, you idiot, you should know how much I care for you and only you. I love you still, even after you were a complete ass." She sniffed, "I'm happy when I'm with you, when I have you sitting next to me, kissing me, holding me."

He looked at Kagome and smiled, causing her insides to melt. "Does this mean we're still together?" He questioned.

"Only if you'd like." She said looking away shyly. "I don't want to keep you in this relationship if you don't want to."

He pulled Kagome in his arms. "There's nothing I would want more in this world than to continue this relationship with you."

Kagome returned the embrace and smiled. "This was our first fight." Kagome said pulling away.

"That it was." He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps we should make up now?"

Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru let his lips met her own and everything floated away, she parted her lips and Sesshomaru's tongue plunged inside her awaiting mouth. Bringing her hands to his shoulders she slowly pulled him down on top of her as she let her body lay down on the sofa.

Pulling away, Sesshomaru let his mouth attach to her neck and she arched her body to him, giving into the sinful pleasure. His mouth lavished her neck and he made sure to leave a small mark to let Hidenori know that she was already taken.

His head traveled onwards and he let out a frustrated sigh when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get rid of them," he racked his fingers through his hair and removed himself from Kagome.

Sango stood outside the door and she gave a small wave. "Mr. Hidenori wants to know what's keeping you two." She then flushed noticing the misty cloud of lust in her teacher's eyes. 'Kagome apparently isn't that sick as I thought.'

Sesshomaru looked around and searched for some excuse. "Tell him Kagome is really ill and I as her teacher will watch over her."

Sango nodded and scurried to leave to two back to what they were doing, she of course would tell Mr. Hidenori something more believable.

Closing the door, Sesshomaru went back to Kagome. Pressing her body against his he placed a small kiss on her neck and traveled upwards to her ear and whispered, "Tell your friend that the next time she interrupts us I won't hesitate to take you while in her presence." Kagome let out a laugh. "I think the same goes for me."

He smiled and nibbled on her ear, and let his teeth rake against her neck "Sesshomaru?" Kagome said softly, and pulling his head away so he could meet her eyes.

"I want you to make love to me." She whispered embarrassed, yet she refused to look away from his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru placed his rough hands at her waist and nodded. He had dreamt of hearing those words coming from Kagome's mouth. "I would be honored love." Getting off the couch he held out his hand so he could lead her into the bedroom. He wanted everything to be perfect for his first time with the woman he loved.

Kagome timidly took his hand as he led her towards the bedroom. This was going to be one those moments that she would never forget. Her heart started to race in anticipation and fear, yet deep inside she knew Sesshomaru would never harm her in any way.

Sesshomaru had been with a couple of women before and he'd never felt as nervous as he did now. At this moment he was less worried about his pleasure and more focused on Kagome's, he wanted make this moment special for her.

He gently pushed her down on her bed and he permitted his hands travel up her toned legs, slowly his hands traveled higher until he reached her thighs, with his long elegant fingers he kneaded her thighs, making Kagome's eyes flutter closed in pleasure.

Gradually his hands and eyes traveled to her waistband, taking in every curve that awaited him. His eyes met eyes in question and she nodded assuring him that she wanted him to continue. He dragged the pajama pants off her small waist and threw them across the room. His eyes looked at her smooth milky skin and yellow briefs in hunger.

He brought his hand to her center and lightly touched the bottom of the wet briefs. He chuckled softly and leaned down to her ear. 'You're seem excited, love."

He mockingly played with the small bundle of nerves and she tried to relive the ache that had just begun to grow, by arching her hips forward towards his hand. Kagome wasn't completely innocent she knew how sex worked and she knew the feeling below was perfectly normal, but what she didn't know was how long it would take for her to get the release she was dying for.

Pressing her hips into his hand, she moaned when his hand laid just the right amount of pressure on her nerves. Pulling away, Sesshomaru, teased Kagome. "I see you're really enjoying this." He let his fingers slip inside the elastic of her briefs and in one sudden motion he tossed them away. Sesshomaru gazed at her heat and felt his air supply cut off. "You're beautiful love." He whispered, his finger slipping inside of her.

Kagome gasped at the new feeling and gave out a moan when his finger began to move inside of her, rubbing against her inner walls. A shiver ran down his spine as Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's flushed face thrown back. He slowly drove his finger in and out of her, wanting to memorize every inch of her body before he entered her.

Kagome gave a mew of disappointment when Sesshomaru pulled away. Peaking out one eye she saw Sesshomaru taking off his shoes. Sitting up she crawled up in front of him and began to unbutton his shirt. Kagome's eyes traveled down his now naked ivory torso and felt her heart skip. He was so magnificently done, his broad shoulders and muscular arms looked so sturdy. His abs was chiseled to perfection and his pants hung low at his hips teasing her with a glace at his 'V' as she called it.

She placed her hand on his bicep and traced each and every part of his chest in awe and excitement. Replacing her hand with her mouth she felt her heart leap in joy when Sesshomaru let out a grumble. Her mouth paused above his nipple and she lightly blew on the hardening it. Attaching her lips on it she let her tongue ravish it, her teeth grazing it gently.

Pulling her away from him he pushed her soft body down on the bed, so he could take charge. His mouth met hers and he shoved his tongue inside of her hot mouth, he could taste the tears and sweet candy essence that he could only find in that of Kagome. Their mouths closed with one another and she let her tongue battle it out with Sesshomaru's. Before Kagome knew what was happening Sesshomaru took off her shirt, leaving her clad in only her bra.

He could see her rosy nipples peak out from the black bra and he hastily discarded it. His mouth attached onto it, while his other hand massaged the other. His tongue lavished he pert breast and his teeth nipped at her hardened nipple. Kagome arched her back giving Sesshomaru more access to her breast.

Allowing her hands to roam his body, she began to unbuckle his belt when she reached his slim hips. She slipped her hands inside and she let her fingers graze his sex. Her hand curiously studied it in question. Her fingers traveled slowly down his long thick length and underneath it. She rubbed the two balls slowly and then disregarded it and went back up. Sesshomaru shoved his face in a pillow to keep his groans under control. He pushed his hips against her center and she gashed for air at the sudden tension he caused her inside. Hastily he pulled her hands away and kicked off his pants to the floor.

Settling himself at the entrance he groaned in eagerness as he felt the heat radiate off her melting core. Placing his hands at her waist he leisurely entered her damp core and he clenched his teeth at the feeling of her inner walls clamp down on him. He finally met the barrier and one of his hands caressed her face. "Are you sure?" He questioned knowing that after this there was no turning back.

She nodded, "I'm sure." She reiterated, opening her legs wider to give him more access.

Loosing all second thoughts he thrust his full length into her hot seethe. He let out what seemed to be a growl and moan. She fit him like a glove. Looking down he kissed away her tears of pain and told her how much he loved her. Rocking his hips, he began a slow rhythm wanting to embed every second of this moment with Kagome. Tiny flicks of pleasure began to stir and Kagome arched her hips up to his. "More," she begged.

Being the one to please, he began moving his hips faster and impaling her. Kagome quivered in pleasure as Sesshomaru moved into her like a maniac. It seemed as if with each thrust he went deeper and harder then before. Kagome's fingernails sliced into his skin as she tried to maintain the rapid rhythm he was going.

His hands abandoning her hips and meeting her legs, he threw them onto his shoulders, allowing him to gain more mobility. Kagome gasped and her head flew back, her raven hair cascading down, when he suddenly went deeper then before. "Oh God."

Divining into her frantically, he felt her walls clench tightly around him when she hit her completion. She let out a silent cry, feeling his time coming soon. "Fuck," he muttered as he slammed into her delicate frame and she let out another mew of pleasure at each thrust. With one last plunge into her heat, his orgasm crashed over him like a tsunami and he launched his seed into Kagome. In exhaustion, he collapsed onto her sweating body. The air around them smelled of sex, the sheets were tangled among their limbs and there was a feeling of completion in the two. Pulling out he moved to the side and pulled her near him. "I love you," she muttered sleepily, closing her eyes.

"I love you too," he said, closing his eyes allowing sleep to over come his body.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Okay I hope you enjoyed their "love scene" and if you have any COSTRUCTIVE criticism I would love to hear it.

Liz

**Author Pet Peeves:** REALLY REALLY tan people who say they need a tan. Maybe it's because I'm black and just don't understand the methods of tanning because I mean hey, I black I don't go tanning, but it just annoys me when some of my friends, who are white, say I'm so pale, I need a tan, then I look at them and shake my head in disappointment, because to me their tan and have a nice skin tone. Pale to me is looking like Renee Zellweger, but hey whatever floats your boat on the 'pale scale'. I saying this because I know people read my pet peeves that will you PLEASE review. Thank you!

**Next Time:** We have drama, that's all I'm going to say because I don't want to ruin anything BUT it's already written all my editor and I have to is revise it, so it will be coming SOON!!!


	21. Good to Bad

A/N: Everybody thinks Naraku will come and see them…well all of you are wrong………. but that was a good way to go, honestly I didn't think of that. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 20 – Good to Bad

The two cuddled together, relishing in the moment rather than sleeping again, no matter how exhausted they both were. Kagome turned her head slightly to gaze at Sesshomaru, "Do you regret any of this?" she asked.

"Nope, do you?" He retorted, pulling her body closer to his own.

She smiled and planted her face in the crook of his neck, smelling the aroma that could only be described as Sesshomaru. "Never."

"Good."

"Sess?" Kagome said quietly, after a moment of thinking.

"Hmm?"

"When I graduate what will we do, I mean together?"

Sesshomaru sat up and leaned his back across the base bored, urging Kagome to do the same. "I haven't really thought about it too much." Sesshomaru explained truthfully. "I know I'll have to sell the house and find one for us, and hopefully the family I want in the future."

He lightly placed his hand over her bare belly, making Kagome grin in delight.

"How many would you want?"

"Around three," he answered.

"Let me guess, two boys and one girl?" She laughed when he nodded his head.

"We have to make it even." He informed her, and Kagome's eyes only sparked in happiness.

"You think Rin would like all the brothers and sisters?"

Chucking Sesshomaru put his hand into Kagome's, "I don't think she'll like them. I know she'll love them."

"Good, now are you feeling up to a second round?" She swung her legs over his waist, any shyness she once had, was lost.

Sesshomaru could only groan and slowly nod.

OoOoOoOoO

Sango met Kagome inside the sitting room with a goofy smile upon her face. Before she had even entered the room, she could already see that Kagome was glowing with joy and love.

"You didn't!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. Kagome's head flung up from the magazine and she gave Sango a saucy smile.

"It was beautiful Sango, all those things in the romance novels and movies can't even compare to what happened!" She sighed happily to herself. "I never wanted it to end, but we couldn't risk causing any suspicions."

Sango took her seat next to Kagome and squeezed her into a bear hug, "You're all grown up now," she squealed and pulled her back to get another look at her. "Did you use protection?" She teased, but from the surprised expression from Kagome's face she lost all playfulness.

"You did use protection?" She questioned more seriously,

"Well no, but, -"Kagome began.

Sango felt anger rise at her friend's stupidity. "Kagome, how could you be so stupid not to even bother to use protection, you could be pregnant or worse have some STD!"

Kagome gasped angrily. "He doesn't have anything and if I got pregnant he would stand by my side!"

Rolling her eyes she snorted. "Yeah how the hell would you know? He could just be after some easy ass and could've come to you for it."

Appalled by her friend, Kagome stood up and looked her straight in the eye. "Sango, you don't even know Sesshomaru, so don't you dare judge his or my actions. I know that deep down we both love each other and that if I do get pregnant he would be ecstatic. Just because you may not have the same level of trust or love with Miroku, doesn't mean you should berate my relationship with Sesshomaru."

"I'm not even the least bit jealous of your relationship with that man," Sango narrowed her eyes. "I know Miroku and I may not have the best relationship, but at least I know he loves me."

"If you want to imply that Sesshomaru doesn't love me then just say it, don't tip toe around it Sango," Kagome said.

"Fine, I honestly believe he doesn't give a damn about you Kagome."

"Well your wrong Sango, Sesshomaru loves me and once school is over we're planning to start a life together."

Sango sighed in frustration and anger, "Kagome you're so naive he's just using you." She scolded softly, "He's saying all those things to make you fall for him so he can get into your pants. And when you end up pregnant and he leave's you and your bastard baby, I don't want you to come crying to me because your family abandoned you and people call you a slut; all I'm going to say is I told you so." Sango could barely stop the words from exiting her mouth and regretted it as soon as they did because after seeing the look on Kagome's face, causing a sharp pain to start within her. "Kago-"

Kagome felt the burning sensation begin to cloud her eyes and left the room before the tears could descend down her face. How could Sango say all those harsh things to her? Yeah, she admitted what she did was stupid, but she loved Sesshomaru and she trusted him more then anything. He would stand by her side through her times of need, as would Sango. Though, she was beginning to get second thoughts about the latter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naraku curiously gazed at Kagome and her friend, Sango, through the glass window of the sitting room. It seemed the two were getting into a disagreement.

'I wonder what has them so upset," curiosity getting the best of him he headed towards to room and could hardly contain his astonishment when heard Kagome yell.

"If you want to imply that Sesshomaru doesn't love me then say it, don't tip toe around it Sango," Kagome said.

"Fine, I honestly believe he doesn't give a damn about you Kagome."

"Well your wrong Sango, Sesshomaru loves me and once school is over we plan to start a life together."

He heard Sango give a long sigh, "Kagome you're so naive he's just using you." Scolding softly she continued, "He's saying all those things to make you fall for him so he can get into your pants. And when you end up pregnant and he leave's you and your bastard baby, I don't want you to come crying to me because your family abandoned you and people call you a slut; all I'm going to say is I told you so."

Naraku felt anger radiate throughout his body as Kagome ran from the room. Not only had Sesshomaru touched her, but he had pleasured her. Something that should be her husband's job, something he wished to do himself.

He covertly removed himself from the sitting room and walked to his room. After a moment's thought he realized something in his delusional mind; it wasn't Kagome's fault. She didn't willingly give herself up to Sesshomaru. The bastard had manipulated her into it, and since she was so lonely without Naraku, she had caved into Sesshomaru's deadly charms.

At that point, all anger towards Kagome was gone, now fully directed at Sesshomaru. He knew that Kagome belonged to him, yet he still went after her. Sesshomaru did it to hurt him and did a damn good job.

His body tensed as he noticed Sesshomaru entering his room. He had to do something to him for touching his wife. Only for her safety, his mind argued reasonably.

Yes, that's it, but he couldn't do it now, too many questions would arise. He was going to have to draw it out and while doing so he was going to make Sesshomaru Toshiro's life a living hell.

He smirked and entered his room, relishing at the picture of his raven beauty that lay beside his bed on the dresser. She was his and only his, and because Sesshomaru touched her he was going have to punish her and him. Of course the man had manipulated her into sex, but he still had to show her who held all the power in the relationship.

He wouldn't lie, it had hurt him deeply when he overheard the two talking and Kagome confession her love for Sesshomaru.

'She only said that only because he lied to and manipulated her,' he repeated to himself again. 'She doesn't realize how important I am in her life and once I fire and kill Sesshomaru, she'll become mine.' A crooked smile crossed his face and the vision of Kagome lying submissively under him occurred.

He felt his body stirring and he quickly retreated to the shower and let loose his visions of Kagome apologizing and whispering how much a better lover he was then Sesshomaru.

OoOoOoOo

"Did you hook up the camera?" Yura inquired looking at the screen of her dark blue laptop, from the bed.

"Yeah, can you see me?" Kagura asked, waving her hands around if front of her camera.

Yura smirked, "I can see you." Hearing the door jingle she hastily shut the laptop and hurried Kagura out of the bathroom.

Kagome silently entered the room and cast her eyes on Kagura and Yura who were sitting on her bed reading magazines.

"What do you want?" Yura sneered, at Kagome's red puffy eyes.

"Nothing, Yura, just came in here to take a shower and go to bed."

Something sinister flashed through Yura's eyes, but Kagome was too upset to put any thoughts into it. "Then go ahead and take one you're starting to smell anyways."

Not bothering to retort Kagome grabbed her towel and pajamas and entered the bathroom.

Yura opened her laptop and found a clear view of Kagome getting undressed. "Come Kagura we have to go tell the guys that the show has begun."

OoOoOoOoOo

Miroku woke up to the sounds of hoots and laughter and he saw a group of guys crowding the desktop. "What the hell are ya'll doing," he grumbled sleepily.

"Take it off!" One guy shouted, who Miroku didn't recognize as his roommate.

"Dude what the hell are these guys doing in our room?" Miroku asked irritated.

"These guys didn't have a computer to watch the show." His roommate, Todd, answered, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Dude I can't believe I never asked her out, look at that body!"

Miroku rolled his eyes, "We all get HBO, why can't you guys wait until tonight to watch porn in your own room?" He grumpily got out of bed and put his shirt on along with his sweats.

A guy with bleach blond hair turned and glared at him with his hazel eyes. "This is an once in a lifetime show."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Really," when he finally reached the computer he felt his stomach do flips. "Oh my God," he whispered seeing a naked Kagome on the screen.

"Who the hell gave you this?" Miroku yelled slamming the screen of the laptop down causing all hoot's and laughter to cease.

All the guys looked away guilty seeing Miroku's anger. "Somebody better fucking answer me." Miroku yelled.

When nobody did he quickly ran out the door, not wasting the time to slip on his shoes.

OoOoOoOoOo

He somehow managed to get down to Kagome's room in less then thirty seconds

"KAGOME," his fist pounded on the door not caring for the other students or people on the hallway. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW."

If his heartbeat didn't slow down soon he was afraid he would have a panic attack. "KAGOME"

OoOoOoOoOo

'How could I have been so stupid and not used protection? Even if Sesshomaru stood by my side, there was a huge chance of us being caught and he being arrested.' She slowly slipped the jeans off and began to remove the tie from her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror she gave a bitter laugh, she looked like she had an allergic reaction. Her eyes were bloodshot red and puffy, her nose matched the color of a fire hydrant. 'Stupid.'

Holding out her arms she tore off her top and started to adjust the temperature of the shower.

'A nice long hot shower always relaxes me.' She thought, removing both undergarments. Stepping into the shower she began to run her fingers through her hair. 'I should talk to Sesshomaru about using protection.' Closing her eyes she concentrated on the hot beads of water pounding on her body.

"KAGOME!"

Opening her eyes she looked around. 'What the hell?'

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!" Then she began to hear pounding on the door and the unmistakable voice of Miroku again. "KAGOME!"

Turning off the shower she sighed as she put her robe on and unlocked the door. The loud banging on the door caused her head to throb in pain. "Stop the yelling and banging, I'm coming."

Swinging the door open, Miroku roughly pushed passed her and raced into the bathroom. "Miroku, what the hell are you doing?" She shrieked.

"Fucking bitch." He muttered aloud, taking out the small camera from the ceiling with the help of the bath tub.

"What the hell is that?" Kagome asked coming in the bathroom, gazing at the small device curiously.

Flushed from anger he roared, "That fucking bitch Yura planted a camera in here while you took a shower and GOD only knows how many people saw."

Air from her lungs escaped her, her eyes widened and she felt the legs come out from beneath her.

Miroku didn't make it across the bathroom in time to catch her. "Kagome, are you okay."

She couldn't hide the humiliation and pain she felt and sobs started to spill heart wrenching sobs from her throat.

Pulling her small frame off the white title floor Miroku carried her into the bedroom. "How…could she do….this?" she cried in between sobs.

"I wish I knew Kags," he said, placing her in between the sheets and climbing in with her.

"I mean this….this is low…..even for her…" Kagome hiccupped, curling into a small ball.

Pulling her to cradle position he nodded, "Don't worry, I give you my word she won't get away with this," his voice determined.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Where have you been?" Sango asked when Miroku entered the elevator. "With Kagome?" she questioned rudely, angry that he chose Kagome's side over his own girlfriend's. He shook his head and quickly exited the small box.

"Miroku talk to me, what's wrong with you?" She demanded, hastily running after him.

"Nothing," he said evasively.

"Oh," Sango's eyes dropped to the floor. "So you already choose Kagome's side. Why? Damn it Miroku I'm your girlfriend or at least the last time I checked I was."

Miroku didn't feed into her anger and continued to walk down the hallway. "Where are you going?" She asked following him around the hotel lobby.

"Away from you, Sango," He snidely replied.

Sango felt her heart stop, "Why are you being so cruel?" she yelled.

"Why am I being so cruel?" He screamed at her, "Why the hell are you being so cruel to your best friend, when she was just publicly humiliated on the internet in front of millions of people?" His violet eyes burned with anger and resentment.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sango asked perplexed.

"While you were busy being mad at Kagome, Yura was busy putting a camera in the bathroom."

Her eyes glazed over with tears, he couldn't have said what she thought he did. "What?"

"That's right, every fucking pervert from God's no where, saw Kagome strip down for a shower."

Sango felt a wave of nausea hit her making he slowly slide to the floor. "Is she ok?"

Deciding he'd told her enough, he turned away, "How do you think she feels losing not only her best friend, but also her dignity?"

"Stop acting as if I'm the one who did put the damn camera in the bathroom and tell me what I can do to make this better." She said softly.

"Are you referring to us or Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

Sango hesitated, "Both."

"Well you can start by stop thinking of yourself and focus on your best friend." He retorted placing his key in the door he entered slamming the door behind him. .

Sango sat there looking at his door. Just thinking of all the years of friendship that she and Kagome shared together, and how she almost threw it away over simple jealousy. Sesshomaru really did love Kagome; any fool could see that when they were together, but her envy turned into something worse…jealousy. She was jealous of how Kagome was the perfect angel, jealous of her grades, her appearance, and most of all, jealous of the perfect boyfriend who loved her.

The only way to fix this whole catastrophe was to fix everything, was starting with Sesshomaru.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Can you believe the next chapter has even MORE drama!!??

P.S. Sorry I haven't updated, not my fault cough Kim cough but I hope you still like me!

Author Pet Peeves: I don't know, but that show 'Entertainment Tonight,' ugh their just so DRAMATIC and it annoys the hell out of me with the way the so called 'news anchors' always have those loud obnoxious voices. I'd just rather watch one of the other celebrity TV shows because at least their calm about the news.


	22. Mayham

Chapter Twenty-One – Mayhem

Sango knocked on the door, and looked around to see if there were any people around.

'Hurry up,' she inwardly shouted at the door, not wanting to cause any suspicion on why she was entering Sesshomaru's room.

Knocking again, Sango heard the heavy footsteps of a man coming to the door.

"Yes?" An irritated Sesshomaru answered the door; his wrinkled old t-shirt suggested that he just rolled out of bed.

She gulped, but stood strong. "I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru yawned, "Well come back when I'm awake and downstairs." He moved to shut the door, but Sango's hand stopped him. "This is important."

His eyes slowly met hers and he could see she was desperate. "Hurry up and get in."

Sesshomaru watched as Sango glanced around his room in curiosity. "Please sit down." He offered, gesturing to the light blue sofa facing the TV in the sitting area.

Going into the mini fridge, he pulled out an bottled water and offered one to Sango. She kindly declined, and looked at the clock on the wall. Shrugging he drank the water himself and took his seat besides the sofa.

"You wanted to talk?" He started.

Sango nodded, she could feel her legs starting to tremble in fear and grief. "Kagome and I had a fight." She paused to control her heart rate. "I was angry and said some things that upset her and she left for her room." Sango quickly continued when he saw his annoyance, "While in her room, I guess she decided to take a shower and Yura decided that it was time to humiliate Kagome by placing a tiny camera in the ceiling of the bathroom."

She felt tears well up in her eyes and she looked up to see Sesshomaru with his head down. "How many people saw?" he questioned softly.

"I'm not sure, but beforehand she sent a message to every boy in school, but thank God for Miroku because when he found out he stopped the whole thing, before anybody else could see. I doubt she was on the thing for more then ten minutes."

He slowly nodded, his head still down, "Where is Yura now?"

Sango shrugged, "I unfortunately haven't had a chance to see her."

Sesshomaru stood, "It wasn't your fault Sango, there was no way you could have known that she would stoop this low, but I need you to do me a favor."

Sango nodded, standing along with him. "I need you to go tell Mr. Hidenori about Yura's actions while I go see Kagome."

"Yes sir," Sango took one more look at the stoic Sesshomaru, who stood eerily still, and left the room in search for the principal.

OoOoOoOoOo

Using his key that Kagome gave him after he left her room earlier, he let himself in Kagome's room. "Kagome," he called out entering the room.

Kagome's raven head shot around the corner and slammed into him, her arms tightly squeezing him. Her sobs tore his heart in two. 'Yura will pay for this.' He silently swore. "Don't cry, I'm here now," he whispered softly. Picking her up he carried her to the sofa, not taking the chance of Naraku catching him in bed with Kagome.

Kagome buried her face into his neck, "How could she do this?" she continued to cry and the only answer she got in return was silence and the feeling of Sesshomaru's gentle hand caressing her back.

OoOoOoOoOo

After ten minutes of looking for Mr. Hidenori she finally found him sitting in the dining area, drinking coffee.

"Mr. Hidenori, there seems to be a problem with one of the students in your group and Mr. Toshiro told me to find you immediately and send you to her room."

Placing his mug down Naraku stood, "What room will we be going to Miss Nangono? "

Sango thought about it, but the numbers didn't come to her clearly, "I'm not sure, but it's Kagome Higurashi's room."

If Sango would have focused on Naraku she would have noticed Mr. Hidenori's eyes widen and a flash of panic go through them. "What happened?" he questioned.

"I think it would be best if Mr. Toshiro told you."

"I don't think you understand," Naraku snarled, "I need to know what happened now," Seeing the flash of fear and confusion in Sango's eyes he remembered that she didn't know what Kagome meant to him and wouldn't understand how much he loved and cared for her. "I'm only curious because I need to know how to act in this situation."

Sango warily nodded, "Of course," she agreed. "Um her roommate Yura left a tiny camera in the shower, so when Kagome took a shower the recording would go straight to the internet where thousands, maybe millions of people would see."

Sango's mouth felt dry and her hands got all sweaty. "I can't tell you where Yura is, but I just want you to know this now Mr. Hidenori." Her fist scrunched in a fist, she boldly continued. "If I see her before you do, when I finish with her she'll barely be recognizable and I won't give a damn what you or anybody does to me." She waited for his reaction, but was met with his cold beady eyes.

"Sir?"

"I'll act as if you didn't say that Miss Nangono and send you off to find Yura and bring her to Miss Higurashi's room once you find her." He gave a wink and walked off.

Sango grinned gleefully, "I think he just gave me permission to beat Yura's ass." Chuckling she was now off to find Yura.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naraku let himself with the key he had decided to keep for himself. 'It's only to make sure she's safe,' his mind argued.

He gritted his teeth together when he saw his sobbing wife in the arms of Sesshomaru. 'It's time to let them know that you know that they've been screwing around.' Slamming the door Naraku slowly walked towards the two who gazed at him in puzzlement.

"Is this how you comfort all your students Mr. Toshiro or only the ones you've been fucking?"

Sesshomaru's eyes cut into Naraku's. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"From the looks of Miss Higurashi's face, I would beg to differ."

Kagome closed her mouth, but she felt another rush of sorrow hit her. 'I just want this day to end' she thought to herself, curling up in a ball.

"Don't be ashamed Miss Higurashi, you're a very attractive lady and he only seduced you."

Kagome jumped to Sesshomaru's defense, "He didn't seduce me, we just sort of fell in love!" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's arm to make her sit back down.

He rolled his eyes, "You say that now, but ten years from now you won't, besides I'm positive, you'll be finding somebody soon."

"What are you talking about?" She angrily questioned him.

"I'm sending you back home, where Yura won't hurt you and two you'll be serving your two month detention with me."

The couple on the couch both stood, "WHAT?"

"DO I look that stupid to you two, anybody from a mile away can see you're together and I'm not going to allow that to happen in my school."

"Isn't this about what Yura did to her not our non-existent relationship?" Sesshomaru yelled at Naraku.

Naraku nodded, "It is, but Yura should be receiving part of her punishment as we speak, and you two are receiving yours for a totally different matter." Naraku's inky black hair cascaded down his back as he threw his head back and laughed at something. "I'm afraid I can't risk you around any other students Sesshomaru and I'm going to have to fire you."

"What you can't do that to him, he's a damn good teacher and you know it. I seduced him, that's what happened, so you can un-fire him now! Besides we're together and I know for a fact he wouldn't go after anybody in the school!" Kagome argued.

As if Kagome didn't say anything he continued to eye Sesshomaru. "Kagome, I'm afraid I'm going to have ask you to leave Sesshomaru and I in the room to talk, while you leave and get your things to leave for the next flight out."

Kagome held her ground and stood staring disobediently at Naraku, "Leave us Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered, her eyes tore away from his to look into his and only when Sesshomaru nod at the door did she leave.

"Is there anything else I should know Mr. Hidenori or should I just leave to pack my stuff as well because if she's going, I'm going as well." Sesshomaru asked mockingly.

"You're not leaving, Kagome and I are going back home, while you stay here to carry on with this trip and when it's time to go back to school, and you will pack your things and leave."

"You must be crazy if you think I'm leaving her in your hands."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naraku inquired.

"I'm onto you Naraku, the way you look at her and the way you touch her." Sesshomaru wasn't completely sure if all this was true, but he went on with it. "It just kills you to know that we're together and you want to punish her, by trying to hurt me."

"Why lie, all these truths seem to be coming out anyway," Naraku began to slowly walking towards Sesshomaru. "I _am_ upset about you two being together and you seducing her. Want to know why? It's because she belongs to me and you keep trying to take her away from me, but I'm telling you this now, Kagome is mine and now because of your mistakes not only will you be punished, but so will she, no matter how much it pains me."

Kagome entered the room, head spinning at the last words. "What the hell is going on?"

Both males' heads turned towards her. "Oh you decided to join us, come in love, and join the fun." His arms mockingly opened in welcome.

She hesitated at Naraku's words and looked at Sesshomaru and silent plead for help. Naraku didn't miss a beat, 'She doesn't listen to you! You have to show her you're serious about your love for her! Show her your not playing games anymore!!'

"DON'T LOOK AT HIM," Naraku bellowed and swiftly crossed the room to yank her arm harshly. "YOU BELONG TO ME, YOU'RE MINE, NOT HIS MINE!" His frantic eyes searched across the room. "Sit on the damn couch Sesshomaru, don't do anything or I'll hurt her." He twisted Kagome's arm behind her back to prove his point. "All I have to do is pull and push to break it."

"I thought you loved her?" Sesshomaru edged his way to the couch never letting his eyes waver from his.

"Oh I do, but as her husband I have the right to punish her, she's been bad. Sneaking around to sleep with other men, she needs to be punished." Yanking her arm and pulling her against his body. "Hell, I bet she even likes the pain." Kagome's groan of agony was the only response.

Naraku turned Kagome facing him, and let his hands roam her entire body slowly, savoring the feel of his one and true love. "You know if you really wanted a real man to make love to you all you had to do was say so." His hand slowly went to her butt and squeezed it appreciatively. "I forgive you, you know. I know he seduced you and made you believe that you were in love with him, but in reality you're in love with me." He whispered more to himself, then to her and at that moment Kagome knew that this man was out of his fucking mind and was too unpredictable.

A loud banging at the door startled the three occupants. "Mr. Hidenori I found Yura."

"SANGO!" Kagome screamed out, ignoring the sharp pain in her arm and trying to fight her way out of Naraku's grip, her body franticly moved towards the door "I NEED HELP, MR. H-." The next thing she saw was blackness and felt an excruciating pain.

"I had to do that love, I couldn't let you ruin everything that I've worked so hard for, and besides you'll get use the idea of you and me being together."

His hand caressed the bulging bruise where he punched her. "Just remember I love you."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and anger stabbed at his heart, with her being so close to him he couldn't do anything. He had to wait until Naraku slipped up and let go of her.

"KAGOME, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Sango panicked from the other side.

"Tell her your okay," He whispered into her ear, pressing his body against hers, but was met with silence, "tell her now or I'll be forced to hit your pretty little face again, I'll do it Kagome, don't doubt me." Holding her ground Kagome closed her eyes and fought the swelling pain on her check. 'Don't say anything Kagome, don't let him win,'

"Kagome, if you don't answer Sango now, I'll be forced to go back to the elementary school and talk to what's her name? Ah yes Rin." He smirked at the reaction he got from her. 'She's caving into the fact that we'll have a future together!'

Kagome felt a wave of nausea hit her, she wasn't stupid enough to risk Rin's life. "I'm fine Sango I was talking to my mom," She called out to her friend lying.

"Tell her that I'm in my room and for her to meet me there." His slimy tongue darted out of his mouth to lick her ear. Kagome not wanting to disobey him and put Rin in jeopardy she did as she was told.

"I'll come back as soon as I drop off Yura okay?" Sango said hesitantly, still confused about her yelling.

Naraku shook his head as a silent command.

"No that's okay I'm about to take a nap."

"Okay, but Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being so bitchy, I really am."

"I know, I still love you," Kagome laughed sorrowfully as she heard Sango say goodbye.

Naraku laughed, "I knew you would make a good wife, obedient, yet stubborn."

Kagome tried to pull away again, but was only pulled closer. "Why are you doing this to me, I love Sesshomaru, no matter what you say, you can hit me all you want and say whatever you want and believe all the lies in your head the one fact still remains, my love and my heart belongs to him forever." She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Naraku growled and raised his fist again. "As long as we're together, I don't want to hear you utter his name." then in slow motion the fist met her face again. Blood gushed from her nose onto the beige carpet.

"Stop." Sesshomaru's voice broke through, before Kagome could defy him again. "Kagome do as you're told for the love of God will you please listen to me for once? Keep your damn mouth shut." He said softly. Kagome struggled inside, but shut her mouth, she was hurting him in the inside by letting him watch her getting hurt by this psycho.

'She listens to him, not you, but him. You must punish her, that's the only way she'll see how much you love her!' Naraku shoved Kagome into the wall, being sure that she slammed her head into the wall. He swung around and yelled at the stoic man on the sofa. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP SESSHOMARU!" Turning back around, "You don't listen to him, you listen to me."

Sighing Naraku clucked his tongue and tears began to fall from his eyes, "What am I going to do to make you see how much I love and care for you, I can give you everything and more Kagome, why can't you see that?"

"Last time I checked you don't abuse the one you love." Kagome snorted snidely.

His hands again, traveled down her body and Kagome felt the urge to gag. "That's where you're wrong, my parents abused each other all the time and they were married for 45 years and had two beautiful children and we turned out pretty normal or I like to think I did." He laughed at his own joke and Kagome knew that there was nothing she could do, but wait until he was unsuspecting to do anything."

Kagome's eyes met Sesshomaru and looked away, "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT HIM?" Naraku's hand met Kagome's throat and her eyes grew wide in horror. His fingers squeezed slowly cutting of her air supply. Her hands flew up to his hand in panic and tried to remove it, but no such luck availed. 'Think Kagome, all those self-defense shows watched on TV and I can't think of a damn single thing.' Then she remembered one thing.

Before Naraku could even stop her, she brought her two fingers up to shove Naraku in the eyes with all her might. To her surprise she was let go and she sprinted towards Sesshomaru's open arms.

He enclosed his arms around her and he softly hushed her small coughs and cries, his eyes still watching the screaming Naraku.

"Get behind me and grab something that can be used as a weapon Kagome. When I attack Naraku I won't you to run to the phone and call for help." He whispered and pushed her behind him.

Not wanting to waste any time he tackled Naraku to the floor and with used all his force punched Naraku in the temple. Naraku's eyes rolled in the back of his head and all struggling ceased and Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome come back in the room.

"Find something to tie him up with." Being safe rather then sorry Sesshomaru punched and kicked Naraku's limp body. Kagome returned with what panty hose. "This is all I could find." Handing them to him, she walked towards Naraku where she drew back her foot and kicked him square in the balls.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew closed in pain, when Naraku woke up, he would be in a world of pain as Kagome continued with her painful assault.

Knocks came at the door and Kagome opened and allowed the police in, Sango's brown eyes took one look at Kagome and she sobbed, "Oh God," she covered her mouth with a hand and she hugged Kagome. "What did that bastard do to you?"

The two girls stood in the doorway hugging until the medical paramedics had to enter, "It's not as bad as it looks," Kagome lied.

"I know your lying, but I'm too happy to get on to you." Sango laughed softly, pulling her into another hug. "I didn't think Mr. Hidenori would hit you?"

"How did you know it was him?" Kagome questioned, pulling back.

"I heard his voice when I came back to check on you and I was on my way down to get help and all the police were coming up."

"Excuse me, but I need both of you to come in the room where we can take your statements and take care of any injuries." A tall young woman told the two politely.

After hours of talking with the police, Sango and Miroku left Kagome entrusting her in Sesshomaru's arms.

"You know the whole school knows about our relationship now, right?" Kagome mumbled into his chest as the two lied in bed together. Sesshomaru shrugged, "No need to hide anymore now," his hand covered hers, "let's not think about it now, it's been a long exciting day and frankly all I want to do is curl up with you." His hand touched her check and he once again felt guilt stab his heart.

"You couldn't do anything then Sesshomaru, and even though I look like this I don't know what I would've done when I got away from his grip or if you hadn't distracted him." She leaned her head in and kissed his lips. "You're my hero," she whispered and molded her lips to his again. "I love you so much." She continued.

Sesshomaru pulled her body to his and Kagome shivered with desire, "you think you're ready for a round of lovemaking?"

"I could be persuaded," she teased, looking away from his smoldering gaze innocently.

Sesshomaru smiled at her playfulness and latched his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses to the base of her throat. Kagome groaned as his tongue slipped out to touch her skin. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up to her awaiting lips. "I want you," she told him, which he only responded by nodding his head and taking off both of their clothes, slowly and teasing her once and a while a kiss or a caress.

Sesshomaru dropped a kiss at her belly button and he looked up to meet the eyes of Kagome. Slipping his tongue into the small cavern of her belly button, Kagome knew what awaited her and she felt her heart race at the mere thought.

Her raven curls tickled his nose, but he kept going on going until he reached his destination. Kagome let out intake of air and moaned as she felt Sesshomaru used his mouth to make love.

"Oh sweet God," Kagome mumbled felling the familiar strain below happening again. Sesshomaru's hands came up to her hips and braced her down to the bed and he continued his vicious assault. When his teeth lightly grazed her in her tender spot she came like a volcano.

Not even waiting for her to come down from her high he plunged into her. His hips slowly rotated against her letting her feel him everywhere and thus letting him marvel at her tightness. Sesshomaru started a slow pace, wanting to make it last longer, but when Kagome's eyes opened and locked with his he speed up, causing her eyes to close again and her pink lips to open in a silent plea of completion.

Kagome met his every thrust trying to reach the dire peak again. He bent his head down and kissed Kagome letting her taste herself, but she didn't seem to mind by the way she kept his head attached to hers. His hands took her legs to raise them over his shoulders and he began plunging in at a totally new angle.

Kagome gasped at the feeling of fullness she felt and she began to approach another orgasm.

"Come with me Kagome," Sesshomaru muttered to her his eyes gazing at her hazy ones. Going faster Sesshomaru continued to let out a cluster of dirty words to her, making Kagome approach her orgasm sooner. "Let go," was the last words she heard before gazing into a rainbow of colors.

Sesshomaru lightly kissed the forehead of the panting Kagome, "I never knew it could be that good, that thing with your mouth, was- oh god even thinking about it get's me all excited."

"Really?" Sesshomaru inquired, his hands traveling to her heat, "I guess I'll have to fix that again."

Before long the two were at it again and again and of course again.

OoOoOoOoO

"Wake up Kagome," Sesshomaru playfully patter to her bottom. "We've got to pack and go to the police station, catch a flight home, explain to your mother our plans and some time in between get Rin."

Kagome groaned in the pillow, they didn't get more then two hours of sleep. "How is it possible that your standing right now is beyond me?" Kagome said a bit grumpily.

"Somebody needs their coffee," Sesshomaru teased turning the shower on, "We have to hurry so we won't have to worry about the other students seeing us."

Kagome reluctantly threw back the covers and stood from the bed. "Fine, but you owe me mister," Sesshomaru's eyes latched onto her breasts and Kagome smirked, "You're like the energizer bunny,"

"It didn't start until I found you," he retorted, taking her body against his and leading her to the shower. "Good, I might have got jealous if you were like this all the time with your other woman."

Sesshomaru kissed her nose, "You're the only one forever, Kagome."

"I love you babe," she said softly into his eyes.

"I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOo

After hours of explaining to the Oki Island police how important it was for them to get back home, they let them leave with their promise to contact them about Naraku's trial.

Now the two sat down at the small airport terminal hand in hand. They had left as soon as they left the police station, knowing that there was too much commotion going on at the hotel to even get by. All the children were speechless to learn about not only Kagome's affair with Sesshomaru and Naraku's sick infatuation with her, but with Yura being put in the hospital by a 'mysterious' falling down the stairs.

"What are we going to say to my mom?" Kagome asked.

"The truth," Sesshomaru said simply. "We tell her we're in love and we have plans for the future, she can either support us or not, we won't be pushed apart."

"Right we're in this for the long ride." She gave his hand a squeeze. "You're stuck with me, mister."

"There's no other person I would rather be tied down to."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Eleven pages!! WOW!! Go me! No notes so REVIEW!!

Author Pet Peeves: When you calmly explain to people you can't do this for them and then they get all mad and irritated. Like it's YOUR fault!! I'm sorry, but my JOB rules state I can't let your son run around the restaurant like a demon!! He could get hurt then YOU would sue and say how I was SUPPOSED to stop your son!! Or my FAVORITE when you tell them you're out of a certain item at a food place and they're like "HOW CAN YOU BE OUT??" Well….there's no flipping fairy that pops up whenever we're out of food!! There's like hundreds of people here EVERYDAY!! We're BOUND to run out sometime!! Breathes in you'll understand when you began working in the customer service world.


End file.
